Mi error
by Val rod
Summary: A veces un sucedo puede cambiar una vida por completo, a veces hay marcha atras y otras no
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Habían pasado casi 6 años desde la boda de Christian y Ana, ambos tenían un matrimonio casi perfecto, vivían en la casa que Christian compro para ella, siendo remodelada por Elliot, acompañados por sus hijos Ted de 5 años y Phoe de 3 años

Una tarde Ana regresaba junto a su guardaespaldas a la editorial, debido a que por la maña habían pasado algunas horas con la ginecóloga de ella, todo esto sin avisar de sus movimientos a su esposo

Creo que Christian no estará muy feliz cuando se entere de que no le avise que vendríamos al hospital, es mas no sé porque no se ha dado cuenta – dijo Sawyer mientras conducía

No te preocupes por él, estoy segura que cuando le diga mi secreto estará tan feliz que olvidara el hecho de que no le dijiste que vendríamos – dijo Ana con una sonrisa desde el asiento trasero

Pero Ana, el me solicito que todos tus movimientos tengo que avisarle por lo menos a Taylor – dijo Sawyer aun conduciendo

Mira, tu y yo nos tuteamos desde hace muchos años y el aún no se entera, así como ese podemos tener este secreto, además hoy mismo se enterar que venimos y te aseguro que no pasara nada. dijo Ana observando su reloj- tu mantente tranquilo

Está bien, te creo, dime ¿Quieres que te lleve a la editorial o antes pasamos por algo de comer? Eso si no se lo puedo ocultar a Christian, él está muy al pendiente de que te alimentes bien – dijo Sawyer quien tenía que comunicar que es lo que ella comía diariamente

Ante la pregunta de Sawyer, Ana se quedó unos segundos en silencio pensando la respuesta y cuando la tuvo dijo –tengo una idea, vamos a la editorial, yo llamo a Christian y con lo que le voy a decir saldrá corriendo para ir por mí y después comer juntos y dentro de este plan esta que tu llegues he invites a Hanna a comer, ambos se vallan como una hora, ya que Christian llegara como en media hora, otra media hora que ambos pasemos en mi oficina, solos y no quiero que haya alguien cerca, tu entiendes

¿estas segura? – dijo Sawyer aun repasando el plan

Si, hoy será un día muy hermoso – dijo Ana imaginándose todo lo que iba a suceder esa tarde

Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos arribaron a la editorial, Ana llego y le pidió a Hanna que cancelara todas sus citas de esa tarde y le dijo que Sawyer quería invitarla a comer, por lo que le dio unos minutos para que fuera a buscarlo

Cuando por fin estuvo Ana sola en su oficina, tomo asiento en su silla detrás de su escritorio, estaba por llamar a Christian, cuando vio sobre su escritorio un sobre que decía: No me lo quitaras

Ana pensó en quien le había enviado ese sobre, dudo en abrirlo o no hacerlo, algo le decía que tenía que hablar con Christian antes de abrirlo, pero al final su curiosidad fue mayor, por lo que lo abrió

El sobre solo contenía fotografías, cada una más explícita que la anterior, ante cada una de ellas los ojos de Ana se llenaban de lágrimas, la cuales recorrían sus mejillas y eran más abundantes ante cada minuto

Sin pensarlo ella tomo todas las fotografías, la rompió por la mitad, aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas tomo sus llaves, un juego de llaves de su automóvil, ya que Sawyer tenia las principales y por ultimo su bolso, saliendo de forma brusca, azotando la puerta

Ana salió, vio que Hanna ya no se encontraba en su lugar, por lo que sin decir nada tomo un elevador y bajo hasta el estacionamiento, no dijo nada a Sawyer puesto que sabía que él ponía sobre aviso a Christian

Por lo que camino a su automóvil, lo encendió y salió con exceso de velocidad de la editorial, con un solo objetivo, ella necesitaba repuestas y no iba a esperar por ella

Ella manejaba con exceso de velocidad, pero respetando los señalamientos. No obstante, luego de 10 minutos manejando estaba por cruzar un semáforo cuando de la nada la embistió un tráiler que no respeto el señalamiento, destrozando por completo el automóvil de ella

Por otra parte, Christian se encontraba en una importante reunión de negocios con nuevos inversionistas de quienes dependía parte del futuro de su empresa, si todo salía como él lo había planeado en menos de un año tendría el doble de su fortuna

No obstante, Christian se encontraba explicando su proyecto a detalle cuando sin pedir permiso ella abrió la puerta e ingreso, desconcertando a todos los presentes

¿Qué necesitas Andrea? – dijo Christian apretando los puños, estaba furioso por la interrupción

Lo lamento señor Grey – dijo Andrea cohibida puesto que la mirada de él la había cohibido – llamaron del hospital central, su esposa tuvo un accidente y es urgente que usted vaya

Ante las palabras de ella, Christian sintió como toda la sangre se le iba a los pies, el no concebía la idea de que algo malo le pasara a Anastasia, por lo que solo dijo – lo lamento, pero me tengo que retirar, continúen con el acuerdo con Ross, estoy de acuerdo en lo que ella decida – sin decir más salió corriendo al elevador

Dentro del elevador marco a Taylor y le dijo que necesitaba que tuviera listo el automóvil, en segundos ambos partirían al hospital central, además que necesitaba a Sawyer ahí, Taylor no comprendió lo que pasaba, pero hizo lo que su jefe le solicito

Luego de unos minutos Christian abordo su automóvil, dentro le comento a Taylor lo que sucedido en su oficina

Pero ¿Sawyer es quien lleva a la señora Grey? – dijo Taylor confundido – y él no me ha comentado movimientos

Por esa razón es que te pedí le dijeras que lo veo haya. Quiero saber qué demonios paso, no entiendo como Ana pudo sufrir un accidente ¿Cuándo lo llamaste que te dijo? - pregunto Christian a su guardaespaldas

Nada, lo me dijo entendido y en 20 minutos estaba en el hospital – dijo Taylor mientras conducía

Demonios ¿Qué hiciste Ana? - pensaba Christian completamente desesperado

Aun en el auto Christian llamo a su madre, por desgracia ella tenía su día libre en el hospital, pero al escuchar a su hijo, le dijo que de inmediato iba al hospital para ver en que podía apoyarlo, en seguida el llamo a Gail y le pidió que fuera por los niños al colegio y se quedara con ellos hasta que llegara Kate o Mia, finalmente llamo a su hermano para pedirle ayuda con su cuñada

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta, el trayecto era corto, pero para Christian era una eternidad

Al llegar al hospital corrió a urgencias, pregunto por su esposa y en la recepción del hospital le dijeron que Ana estaba en cirugía y tenía que esperar a que terminara para hablar con el medico que la estaba atendiendo

¿Cómo que una cirugía? Nadie me pidió mi autorización – dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz

Señor Grey tranquilícese, su esposa llego en estado crítico, la cirugía era algo inminente, el registro de las autoridades dice que el automóvil de su esposa fue pérdida total, además lo está esperando uno de los peritos, el abogado de la compañía del tráiler con que su esposa choco y la policía

¿abogado? ¿tráiler? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedido? – dijo Christian pasándose las manos por la cabellera repetidas veces, en ese instante llego Taylor a su lado

Señor Grey, yo me hago cargo de las autoridades y abogado, además ya llamé a su padre, usted solo concéntrese en la señora y espera a su madre, solo necesito su autorización para proceder – dijo Taylor viendo como su feje estaba por explotar, perdiendo el control

Si Taylor – dijo Christian consciente de que podía confiar en el

Ahora dígame ¿Qué le paso a mi esposa? – dijo Christian tomando fuertemente de los brazos

Su esposa sufrió un accidente automovilístico, un tráiler no respeto una señal de alto y ella se estrelló contra él, el automóvil fue pérdida total y las persona que vieron lo sucedido fueron quienes llamaron a la policía y a ala ambulancia – dijo la jefe de enfermería puesto que el hospital al saber quién era Anastasia Grey colocaron a su mejor personal para atenderla y todos estaban al tanto

No, no puede ser, usted está mintiendo – dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada completamente desesperado

La enfermera estaba por comentar algo cuando apareció Grace quien iba llegando en ese momento

Christian sin pensarlo abrazo a su madre y casi en un susurro dijo – la pierdo

Continuara

Hola Chicas aquí les traigo una nueva historia que ha estado rondando mi mente ¿Qué les parece? Esta es la tercera, mi primera fue "cometiendo errores" y la segunda "un gran error", espero contar con su apoyo

Espero sus reviwes


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué me llevo a hacerlo?

Durante los segundos que Christian abrazo a su madre y se desahogaba de la situación que estaba viviendo y no comprendía el porqué, no se percató que tras ella iba Elliot junto con Kate, quienes fueron informados por Grace y de inmediato fueron al hospital, mientras que Mia e Ethan se hacían cargo de todos los niños, Ted, Phoe de Cristian, Ava y los gemelos Matt y Marck de Elliot y George propio, todo esto con ayuda de Gail en la casa de Christian a la espera de noticias

¿Qué paso Christian? – dijo Grace sabiendo que tenía que ser la fortaleza y objetividad de su hijo

No lo sé, hubo un choque con un tráiler y Ana estaba ahí y no se mas – dijo Christian con lágrimas en los ojos, ni él se percató cuando comenzaron a salir

Tranquilízate Christian, tienes que ser fuerte – dijo Grace de forma seria

¿Qué paso? – dijo Kate igual con lágrimas en los ojos

Tranquilo amor, esto no te hace bien – dijo Elliot preocupado puesto que ella tenía tres, meses de embarazo

No es que algo le paso a Ana, ella es mi mejor amiga – dijo Kate con lágrimas completamente desesperada

Kate, Elliot tiene razón tienes que estar calmada te puede hacer daño que te estreses- dijo Grace sacando su fortaleza interior- Christian voy a tratar de entrar y ver qué es lo que está sucediendo a dentro y ver la situación de Ana

Por favor – dijo Christian desesperado

Segundos después que Grace ingreso en la sala de emergencia, en la sala de espera llego Sawyer, Taylor y Garrick quienes estaban viendo el asunto sobre el accidente deslindando responsabilidades

Lo que nadie imagino fue que en cuanto Christian vio a Sawyer le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara y tomando de las solapas y pegándolo a la pared el con sangre en la boca del golpe

Tu tenías que cuidarla ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – dijo Christian aun con Sawyer contra la pared

Pero con ayuda de Elliot quien separo a Christian tomándolo por el pecho y Taylor quien sostuvo a Sawyer y lo retuvo para que no hiciera nada que o pudiera perjudicar mas

Dime ¿Dónde estabas? Habla estoy esperando – dijo Christian con furia teniendo que ser retenido por Elliot

Cálmate Christian, tenemos que hablar – dijo Garrick sintiendo como su hijo estaba a nada de perder la cabeza

Papa él es el guardaespaldas de Ana y ahora él está aquí mientras que ella está en cirugía y no sé qué es lo que esta pasado – dijo Christian desesperado apretando los puños y sintiendo como la sangre le hervía

Yo solo seguí ordenes – dijo Sawyer a la defensiva

Mierda que ordenes pudiste seguir que no te hicieran cumplir con tu trabajo – dijo Christian quien quería sacarle a golpes la verdad

Di lo que nos acabas de decir – dijo Taylor a Sawyer aun sujetándolo, ya que en cuento llego fue entrevistado por él, el abogado de la empresa a la que pertenecía la empresa y Garrick

En ese momento Sawyer comenzó a relatar con detalle todo lo que sucedió por la mañana con anastasia, desde la salida de su casa hasta que llegaron del hospital a la editorial, la sugerencia para que fuera a comer con su novia y dejara la oficina libre por lo menos una hora

¿y porque demonios nadie me dijo? Tú debes decirme cada uno de los movimientos de ella o mínimo a Taylor, pero nadie me dijo nada, son unos incompetentes, ve como esta ella ahora, no sé qué esta pasado – dijo Christian desesperado caminando de un lado a otro

Sawyer y Taylor se quedaron callados por unos segundos, ambos no estaban de acuerdo en la forma en que los estaba tratando su jefe, no obstante, se sentían culpables puesto que ambos tenían que cuidar de Ana si hubieran hecho su trabajo eso no estaría pasando

Lo siento, solo seguí ordenes de la Sra. Grey, ella estaba muy feliz e incluso me dijo que la noticia que le daría lo haría feliz y olvidaría el hecho que no le dijimos que habíamos salido – dijo Sawyer en defensa

¿sabes para que fue al hospital? ¿se sentía mal? - dijo Christian tomando a Sawyer por los brazos

No, en lo personal creo que ella estaba muy feliz desde que salimos de la editorial hasta que regresamos del hospital – dijo Sawyer siendo sincero

No lo entiendo qué demonios paso – dijo Christian pensando en voz alta

Eso aún no lo sabemos, con ayuda de su padre estamos deslindando responsabilidades de la Sra. Grey – dijo Taylor quien manejaba toda la información

Quiero las grabaciones de la oficina de Ana, ahora – dijo Christian histérico

Sr. Grey eso es imposible tanto usted como la Sra. Grey pidieron que quitaran las cámaras de sus respectivas oficinas, solo tenemos la del área de sus asistentes Hanna – dijo Taylor consciente del comportamiento de su jefe, unía razón por que lo soportaba

Bueno quiero eso, Taylor habla con Welsh y ambos revísenlas quiero cualquier comportamiento extraño y Sawyer quiero que vayas a la oficina de Ana y veas si hay algo extraño y me lo reportas inmediatamente – ahora váyanse

En cuanto ambos guardaespaldas salieron de la sala de espera, Christian comenzó a caminar de lado a lado solo Garrick lo pudo detener provocando que se sentara en una de las bancas, mientras que Elliot estaba sentado al lado de Kate quien lloraba de forma preocupada

Durante dos horas mas no hubo señal alguna sobre el estado de Ana, hasta que de repente los cuatro vieron como salía de la sala de emergencia un doctor baña do en sangre seguido de Grace quien en el rostro representaba lo que estaba pasado

Familiares de Anastasia Grey – dijo el médico de forma seria

Soy yo, su esposo – dijo Christian levantándose de un salto, Grace se colocó a un lado de el en silencio mientras que Garrick lo hizo del otro lado y detrás de ellos Kate y Elliot - ¿cómo está mi esposa?

El medico dio un suspiro y sintiendo pena por la familia dijo – la situación de su esposa es sumamente grave, es posible que no pase la noche estén preparados

No, no, no usted no me puede decir eso, es acaso usted un incompetente, usted tiene que salvarla para eso le pagan – dijo Christian furioso sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo

Tranquilízate Christian – dijo Grace tomándolo del brazo – continua Richard

Su esposa llego al hospital con severos daño interno y externos, tiene fractura de la pierna izquierda, varias costillas rotas, el brazo derecho roto, lo que más nos preocupa y todo un equipo en el cual esta su madre, estamos valorando que hay fractura de cráneo lo que provoco que haya inflamación cerebral y la Sra. Grey entro en coma – dijo el médico viendo como cada uno de los rostros que tenía en frente se iba descomponiendo

¿y eso cuánto tiempo? – dijo Christian sintiendo el alma en un hilo, todo su mundo se fue hacia abajo

Eso no lo podemos saber, pueden ser horas, días y en casos más extraños meses y eso no es todo – dijo medico dando la noticia que sabía lo devastaría según lo dicho por Grace

¿Qué más? – dijo Christian dejando que la lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, ya nada importaba lo que más amaba en su vida lo estaba perdiendo, Elliot y Kate estaban en las misma circunstancias

Lo lamento, pero no pudimos hacer nada por el producto, la Sra. Grey estaba embarazada de dos meses, murió en el impacto – dijo el médico tratando de ser objetivo, pero al ver la situación no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla

Ante la noticia, el instante Kate se desmayó y tuvo que ser sostenida por Elliot llevándosela a otra área para que en ese momento la atendieran, por otro lado, Christian se quedó estático por uno segundos, al instante salió corriendo del área, dejando a la expectativa a Grace y Garrick, ella quedo en estar en contacto con el medico mientras que Garrick se quedó con su esposa en la sala de espera, sabían que ir tras de Christian no tenía sentido, el regresaría por Ana

Christian salió del hospital con un solo objetivo y este era la editorial el mismo tenía que ver que había detonado que Ana actuara de esa forma exponiéndose

Al llegar entro sin pedir ninguna autorización pasado enfrente de cada uno de seguridad sin decir nada, cuando estuvo frente a Hanna la miro con desprecio, algo le día que todo tenía que ser culpa de ella

en cuanto entro en la oficina de su esposa de encontró con Sawyer hincado en el piso

¿Qué demonios haces? – dijo Christian azotando la puerta

Sr. Grey encontré varios fragmentos de fotografías y estaba tratando de juntar la mayoría – dijo el guardaespaldas sin dejarse intimidar

Quiero verlos – dijo Christian extendiendo su mano sin denotar ninguna emoción

Sawyer le dio a Christian todos los fragmentos que hasta el momento había encontrado, este ultimo los coloco sobre el escritorio de Ana tratando de ver que contenían. No obstante, grande fue su sorpresa al ver el contenido de la mayoría, las fotos no estaban completas, pero si era posible distinguir su contenido

Mierda, mierda ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué se tenía que enterar? – dijo Christian hablando para sí mismo, tirando de golpe los fragmentos dando un manotazo al escritorio

¿sucede algo? – dijo Sawyer quien seguí hincado y ahora frustrado al ver que su jefe había vuelto a tirar los fragmentos que él había recolectado

¿quiero a Hanna aquí en este momento? – dijo Christian encolerizado

Al ver el estado de su jefe Sawyer salió corriendo en búsqueda de su novia, no sin antes advertirla de lo que estaba pasado

¿Cómo esta Ana Sr. Grey? – dijo Hanna al entrar a la oficina

Eso no te importa, quiero saber ¿Quién le dio estas fotos a mi mujer? – dijo Christian tomando algunos de los fragmentos que se quedaron sobre el escritorio

¿Qué fotografías? – dijo Hanna sin comprender

Estas que ahora están rotas ¿lo ves? – dijo Christian de forma sarcástica

No, no lo sé – dijo Hanna de forma nerviosa al ver que Christian estaba a nada de explotar, muchas veces se preguntó cómo es que Ana lo soportaba

¿Cómo que no sabes? Para eso eres asistente – dijo Christian acercándose a ella de forma intimidante por lo que Sawyer también dio un paso hacia adelante

El día de hoy solo le llegaron a Ana algunos manuscritos, ella es quien me dice si esa para comunicarme con autores o para decirles que fueron rechazados, llegaron varios sobre amarillos y todos tenían formato de manuscrito por eso los pase directo a su oficina – dijo Hanna sintiéndose un poco temerosa

Entonces para nada sirves – dijo Christian quien ya no sabía con quién sacar todo lo que estaba sintiendo- quiero que los dos salgan y nadie entra a esta oficina hasta que yo lo diga – con esto espero a que ambos salieran y después él lo hizo cerrado con llave el lugar

Sin dirigirle de nuevo la palabra a Sawyer o Hanna paso frente a ellos, bajo al ascensor, subió a su auto solo diciéndole a Taylor que regresarían al hospital

¿Por qué?¿porque? ¿fui tan estúpido? Ana no se lo merecía, ella no se tenía que enterar, solo fueron dos ocasiones, soy un imbécil y ahora llevare sobre mis hombros la muerte de mi hijo y espero Ana sea fuerte, tenemos que salir de esto juntos – pensaba Christian mientras veía por la ventana el camino hacia el hospital, ni él pudo evitar que las lágrimas lo invadieran, su mundo estaba hacia abajo

Hasta Taylor sentía pesar por su jefe, aunque estaba más preocupado por la salud de Ana, ella no se merecía lo que estaba pasado, se imaginaba la situación y no comprendía porque su jefe pudo caer tan bajo, asimismo sentía que había traicionado a una buena mujer el sabía lo que su jefe hizo y prefirió callar

Al llegar nuevamente a la sala de estar Christian abrazo fuertemente a su madre, a este abrazo se unió su padre, Christian lloro como nunca lo había hecho en su vida

Ana será fuerte y saldrá de esto, confía en ella – dijo Grace quien estaba conmovida ante la situación, anqué sabia la realidad y el panorama no era nada alentador

Mientras que Christian estaba en la editorial, Grace y Garrick llamaron a Mia e Ethan y les importaron la situación, era una noticia que estaba destruyendo a la familia, tanto Ethan como Elliot prometieron cuidar de sus respectivas esposas, puesto que Kate tenía tres meses de embarazo y Mia dos, además Gail ya estaba informada para que no se despegara de Ted y Phoe

Christian en unos momentos el medico vendrá y podrás pasar unos minutos para ver a Ana, será a través de un cristal, pero es lo más que puede hacer – dijo Grace cuando deshicieran el abrazo

Gracias mama – dijo Christian con los ojos completamente rojos

Continuara

Hola a quien les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué creen que paso? ¿Ana vivirá?

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para continuar


	3. Chapter 3

¿Puedo seguir sin ti?

Tal como lo dijo Grace, minutos después Christian se encontraba frente a un cristal que lo separaba del amor de su vida, desde su lugar podía ver que ella estaba conectada a varios aparatos que registraban sus signos vitales, tenía un vendaje en la cabeza y varios cortes en su rostro, algunos de ellos dejarían pequeñas cicatrices, pero aun así su belleza estaba intacta, parecía como su durmiera

Mi amor, perdóname, tu no tenías que haberte enterado, todo esto es mi culpa, jamás sabremos si tendríamos otro campeón o una princesita, perdóname, prometo que te recompensare todo esto – decía Christian recargado al cristal que lo separaba de Ana

De repente uno de los aparatos que monitoreaba su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a sonar, Christian fue retirado del lugar a la fuerza y varias enfermeras como doctores ingresaron a la habitación donde se encontraba ella

Al salir Christian se abrazó fuertemente a su madre y dejo fluir todo el dolo que sentía- no sé qué pasa, algo malo está sucediendo

Tranquilo cariño, ahorita están atendiéndola, tenemos que tener fe- dijo Grace completamente desecha, pero siendo fuerte por su hijo

Christian, Ana ya ha quedado libre de toda culpa, en las grabaciones de la cuidad se observa que el tráiler se pasó una señal de alto, lo que provocó el accidente – dijo Garrick para cambiar un poco de tema

¿y el chofer? – dijo Christian con toda la frialdad y odio que había en su corazón, ya que a pesar de sentirse culpable él no era el único con cargo

Él está ileso, pero su empresa ya comenzó una investigación en su contra – dijo Garrick quien estaba molesto por la imprudencia de esa persona, una simple señal de alto hubiera sido la diferencia – al parecer viajaba con cierto grado de alcohol

Ese infeliz, quiero que toda la ley caiga contra él, por su imprudencia perdí a mi hijo y no quiero ni siquiera mencionar si algo le pasa a Ana – dijo Christian frustrado, molesto pasándose las manos por el cabello

Así será hijo, el accidente de Ana n quedara impune – dijo Garrick colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo

Por algunos minutos Grace, Garrick y Christian permanecieron en la sala de espera, hasta que nuevamente salió la doctora que atendía el caso de Ana, solicitando a los familiares de la misma

¿Cómo está mi esposa? – dijo Christian quien estaba completamente desesperado

Señor Grey, lamento decirle que el caso de su esposa se ha complicado aún más, ella acaba de tener una crisis convulsiona, la cual nos habla de posible daño cerebral y además sufrió un paro cardiaco del cual logramos sacarla, ahora está nuevamente en terapia intensiva –dijo la médica viendo como poco a poco se descomponía más y más el rostro de el

En cuanto el médico se marchó, Christian se quedó completamente estático, no se movió ni dijo nada., Grace sabía que actuaba de esa forma cuando se sentía en peligro y a punto de quebrarse como persona, por lo que sin pensarlo lo tomo del rostro con sus manos y viéndolo a los ojos dijo – Christian, Christian no te puedes perder en este momento, Anastasia te necesita, tienes dos hijos, no te puedes perder ahora

Christian escucha a tu madre, ella te ama, todos lo hacemos, no te poder perder – dijo Garrick también preocupado ante la actitud de su hijo

Por unos segundos ambos padres continuaron llamando a su hijo, hasta que el llanto fluyo en las lágrimas de Christian quien se abrazó fuertemente a Grace

No la puedo perder – dijo Christian aun abrazado

No la vas a perder, Ana es fuerte, ella te ama y sobretodo es consciente de sus hijos, no los puede dejar- dijo Grace deshaciendo el abrazo para ver a su hijo a los ojos – Christian, la noche será muy larga necesitas ir a descansar, tu padre y yo nos quedamos y tu ve a casa, estoy segura que Ana no despertará hoy

No, no mama yo me quedo hasta que ella lo haga, no me puedo ir – dijo Christian con determinación

Christian, esto nos puede llevar varios días, toda la familia nos vamos a turnar para cuidar de ella y tú no puedes hacerlo todo, además Ted y Phoe la van a extrañar demasiado, tienes que estar con ellos y pensar por ellos, tan solo te pregunto ¿Ana los dejaría desamparado? – Grace sabía que estaba siendo dura, pero de otra forma no lograría que Christian descansara un poco, ella sabía que esos procesos son largos y agotan a toda la familia

Ante las palabras de su madre Christian no tuvo más escapatoria que decir – está bien, voy a ducharme, ver a los niños y mañana regreso temprano y los relevo, no creo poder dormir

Hijo, tienes que cuidarte, trata de comer y dormir, sé que es complicado, pero es necesario y yo pensare como nos turnaremos para estar con Ana – dijo Grace pasando su pulgar por la mejilla de él limpiando una lagrima

No sé si pueda – dijo Christian dando la media vuelta, caminado hacia la salida

En cuanto Christian se fue, Grace fue a abrazar a Garrick fuertemente y comenzó a llorar, sacando todo lo que tenía contenido

¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? Todo estaba yendo de maravilla en la familia, en estos momentos odio ser médico, se cuáles son los posibles escenarios – dijo Grace aun abrazada a su esposo

Tranquila amor, Ana es joven, fuerte, ama a su familia, ella luchara por estar aquí – dijo Garrick tratando de convencerse de esos mismo

También quiero pensar eso – dijo Grace consciente de que tenía que ser fuerte por Christian

Por otro lado, Christian iba en su automóvil en la parte trasera, él quería conducir para olvidar un poco la situación, pero al ver el estado en que estaba Taylor se impuso y lo prohibió

El veía la calle pasar y no entendía como de un momento a otro su vida había cambiado, esa mañana él se despidió de su esposa de sus hijos con la ilusión de verlos por la noche y tener la familia que siempre soñó, pero un estúpido error en su vida le estaba cobrando con creces sus decisiones

Taylor quiero que destruyas cualquier evidencia de Alessa – dijo Christian mirando por la ventana

La señora Grey se enteró – fue la respuesta de Taylor con cierto sarcasmo, pues nunca le gusto lo que hizo su jefe

Así es, lo puedes decir, soy un estúpido- dijo Christian sin quitar la mirada de la ventana del auto – no quiero saber qué pasa con la información de Alessa

¿quiere que le informe a esa mujer? – dijo Taylor quien desde que la vio supo que era una mala idea

No, no quiero que ella se entere de nada – dijo Christian quitando su vista de la ventaba

Al llegar a su hogar, Christian le pido a Gail que llevara a los niños a la sala de juego, ya que él quería pasar primero y arreglase un poco su aspecto no era el mejor

Minutos más tarde el ya encontraba frente a la puerta que lo dividía de la sala de juegos, dio un suspiro trato de dibujar su mejor sonrisa, sin lograrlo y con pesar ingreso

Los niños al verlo dijeron- Papi – al unísono

Mis niños – dijo Christian cargando a ambos sintiendo un nudo en la garganta

¿mami no ha legado? – dijo Ted quien era él más tenia cercanía con su madre, ya que Phoe era con su padre

No campeón, ella bueno este…está un poco enfermita y va a estar en un lugar para que la cuiden – dijo Christian sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba al hablar, tenía que ser fuerte por sus hijos, pero no confiaba en su fortaleza

¿enfermita? ¿io la quielo cuida?- dijo Ted siendo el niño despierto que tanto sorprendía a sus padres

Y io- dijo Phoe uniéndose a su hermano

Al ver la reacción de sus hijos, Christian sentía que la lagrimas salían de sus ojos, pero dando un suspiro para evitarlo dijo – los quiero mucho hijos, pero en este momento ustedes son muy pequeños para cuidar a su mama, ella estará unos días fuera, pero ustedes estarán con Gail, Taylor, los abuelos o sus tíos quienes jugaran con ustedes

¿cuantos días? - dijo Ted demostrando su inteligencia a su corta edad

Eso no lo sé campeón, pero yo espero sean muy poco y se mami ya esté con nosotros y si no estoy con ustedes es porque estoy con ella, pero quiero que sepan que los amo – dijo Christian dando un beso a cada uno de sus hijos

Gail quien era espectadora en la escena, solo sentía como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, ella había conocido a su jefe desde que él era un hombre diferente y sabía que solo Ana había logrado sacar lo mejor de él, la señora Grey tenia él poder de salvar o destruir a su jefe

Niños, vayan a cenar con Gail, yo tengo mucho trabajo y está en mi estudio – dijo Christian quien no resistiría más estar ahí –Gail ¿se puede encargar de los niños?

Ante la pregunta de su jefe Gail se limpió rápidamente las mejillas y con una sonrisa dijo –por supuesto, mis amores vamos a cenar

En cuanto Christian se quedó solo, fue a su estudio, él sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo en su habitación, ya que todo le recordaría la situación que estaba viviendo

El trato de ver sus correos, pero no lograba concentrarse, nada le era suficiente, llamo a Elliot pregunto por Kate de igual forma llamo a Ethan pregunto por Mia, finalmente también llamo a sus padres para ver si había alguna información sobre Ana, en esta última llamada Grace le informo como se dividirían el tiempo

Después de llamar a sus familiares, se acostó en uno de los sillones que había en el estudio, esos que Ana tanto disfrutaba cuando leía haciéndole compañía, por un largo tiempo se dedicó a ver el techo del mismo, hasta que el sueño lo venció

A la mañana siguiente se levantó desorientado, cuando vio que estaba en su estudio la triste realidad llego a su mente, vio la hora y los niños ya tendrían que estar por irse a la escuela, él no quería verlos por lo decidió quedarse en el estudio hasta que ellos se fueran

Cuando por fin salió del estudio llamo a Taylor y le dijo que a partir de ese día él se haría cargo de estar con los niños y distraerlos, además de transportarlos a donde tuvieran que estar, ya sea en casa de sus padres o sus hermanos y Sawyer quedaría a cargo de él, del mismo modo le pido a Gail que no se separara de los niños, que no importaba si nada, ella tenía que estar con los niños, aunque fueran a casa de cualquiera de los Grey

Después de eso, sin desayunar Christian se ducho, cabio de ropa y salió hacia el hospital a relevar a sus padres, ahí se encontró con que todavía no había cambios en el estado de Ana

De esta forma el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir de forma rápida para toda la familia, este suceso marco a cada uno de los miembros de la misma, llevándolos a una nueva organización, ya que sin darse cuenta pasaron alrededor de tres meses, en los cuales el cuerpo de Ana tuvo tiempo se reparase, pero ella aun no despertaba del coma

La rutina de todos era la siguiente : Christian dejo se lado su empresa, dejo todo a cargo de Ross su mano derecha y su padre, ya que durante este tiempo él nunca se paró en la oficina, por la mañana mientras los niños estaban en la escuela, Christian junto con Karen o Mia cuidaban de Ana quien ya había sido trasladada a una habitación personal, por la tarde el salía para estar con sus hijos y que los niño no sintieran tanto la pérdida de su madre, en la noche el trataba de conciliar el sueño aunque las pesadilla habían vuelto, ya que Elliot o Ethan se turnaban para quedarse de noche, Grace lo hacía cuando tenía turno y Garrick trataba de apoyar a su hijo

Los niños a veces por las tardes cuando Christian se quedaba más tiempo, pasaban la tarde con Gail, Taylor o Mia, quien era la que más podía aparentar ante la situación, ya que Kate estaba muy afectada por la situación de su amiga, además casi todos los niños como son los hijos de Elliot, Ethan y Christian pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando sus padres de cada uno estaban en el hospital

Habían pasado 3 meses desde el terrible accidente, Christian estaba deshecho sintiendo que su vida se iba con la de Ana, estaba casado casi no comía, no dormía y no dejaba de pensar en que ella no estaba ahí con el

Una mañana él estaba cuidando de ella, pero el cansancio acumulado lo venció, por lo que recargo sus brazos en la cama y su cabeza sobre ellos, sin darse cuenta se durmió en esa posición, el no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero de repente escucho un ruido que lo despertó

Al despertar vio que ella trataba de abrirlo ojos, pero la luz de la habitación la lastimaba

Ana tranquila – dijo Christian con una sonrisa en el rostro, por sin ella había despertado

Me duele la cabeza ¿Qué me paso? ¿dónde estoy? – dijo Ana abriendo los ojos, colocando su mano en la cabeza aun acostumbrándose a la luz

Tranquila, tuviste un accidente, pero ya está aquí – dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada

¿usted es mi médico? – dijo Ana aun entre abriendo y cerrando los ojos

No, soy Christian – dijo el confundido

¿Quién es Christian? – dijo Ana viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir, muchas gracias por ellos

Espero sus reviwes


	4. Chapter 4

¿Quién es Anastasia?

Christian no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era como si una pesadilla se estuviera volviendo realidad, ella se veía tan perdida y asustada, pero lo que más lo asusto es que ya no lo veía de la forma en que siempre lo vio

Quiero ver un médico – dijo Ana asustada de la situación que vivía no entendía que hacia ahí

Ya voy por uno – dijo Christian desesperado él también quería salir de esa situación y que cuando regresara ella lo conociera, siendo todo normal

Minutos después ingreso Christian seguido de un médico, este último al entrar formo una sonrisa en su rostro, puesto que desde que fue asignado al equipo que trataría a Ana, estuvo encantado, por otra parte, Ana no sabía si hablar o no, todo era muy confuso

Anastasia ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo el médico comprendiendo que debía hablar con claridad y pausa, era necesario saber cómo reaccionaba ella

No sé, me duele mucho la cabeza, no s donde estoy ¿Qué paso? – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos, mismas que comenzaron a aparecer en los ojos de Christian, no le gustaba verla así

Tranquila, estas en un hospital y tuviste un accidente, pasaste tiempo en coma y tuviste un golpe en la cabeza por eso te duele, pero ahora te voy a hacer varios estudios para ver como estas, sobre todo como está tu cerebro – dijo el médico con calma

¿en coma? ¿cuánto tiempo? –dijo Ana sumamente asustada

En ese instante el medico vio a Christian y tratando de no mostrar un afecto dijo – tres meses

¿tres meses? No no puede ser, perdí el semestre – dijo Ana horrorizada- ¿y que más me paso? ¿hubo heridos? Por favor dígamelo

Ana, tuviste fracturas múltiples en brazos y piernas, las cuales lograron curarse debido a todo el tiempo que has estado inmóvil en la cama, un fisioterapeuta ha venido diariamente para que no pierdas la movilidad- dijo el médico quien sentía empatía por ella

¿fracturas? – dijo Ana para quien todo lo que decía el medico parecía una película de horror

También fractura de cráneo, la cual era la que más nos preocupaba – dijo el médico viendo cada una de sus reacciones, mientras que Christian permanecía en silencio, no podía creer que fuera ella, se veía tan diferente

¿hubo víctimas? – dijo Ana dejando salir varias lagrimas

El chofer del tráiler salió ileso debido a la estructura del mismo, pero, lo lamento, pero perdiste a tu hijo –dijo el médico dando una de las noticias que más devastaron a la familia de ella, sobre todo a Christian y a Grace con quien colaboraba

Ante la noticia Christian solo apretó los puños y observo como ella tomaba la noticia, él no sabía cómo lo diría, era algo que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, se sentía tan culpable, pero la reacción de ella desconcertó

No, no, no ¿Cómo? ¿yo no pude haber perdido a mi hijo? Yo bueno …. No sé cómo decirlo…yo …se equivocan …yo soy virgen- dijo Ana sumamente confundida

Ante las palabras de ella ambos caballeros se quedaron viendo por unos segundos en silencio, el medico que era neurólogo había trabajado junto a todo el equipo que la atendió y supo que ella había perdido a su hijo y Christian no podía negarlo

Ana eso no es así, tu eres mi esposa y tenemos dos hijos, íbamos a tener un tercero – dijo Christian desesperado no podía creer lo que escuchaba

¿un hijo? ¿esposa? ¿hijos? ¿de qué me estás hablando? No entiendo, yo no puedo tener hijos, nunca he estado con alguien, dudo mucho que seas mi esposo, bueno tu eres …. Estas…. Diferente que yo, no puedo estar casada, yo no quiero tener hijos, no quiero que ellos pasen lo mismo que yo con los divorcios de mi madre – dijo Ana sintiendo que su mente era un caos

Estamos casado desde hace casi seis años, temas a Ted y Phoe - dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz

Seis años, eso es imposible- dijo Ana sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza lo que provoco una mueca de dolor

Señor Grey le pido que se tranquilice – dijo el médico viendo como Christian estaba a punto de explotar

¿Cómo mierda me pide que me tranquilice? Mi esposa no me conoce- dijo Christian subiendo aún más el todo de su voz- ¿sabes quién soy?

No, no lo conozco – dijo Ana moviendo la cabeza en forma negativa

¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Christian mirando fijamente al medico

El medico estaba por hablar cuando alguien entro a la habitación abriendo la puerta

Kate – dijo Ana con emoción - ¿pero ¿qué te paso? ¿estas embarazada? ¿Cómo?

A ella si la recuerdas- dijo Christian con sarcasmo

¿Qué está pasando? Y si Ana estoy embarazada y que alegría despertaste, todos los días he venido a verte –dijo Kate conmovida con lágrimas en los ojos, su abultado vientre de 6 meses la delataba

Pero tú tampoco querías tener hijos, bueno no ahora sino en varios años – dijo Ana aún más confunda- estas cambiada, tienes el pelo corto, ya no es tan rubio ¿Qué pasa?

Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando – dijo Kate quien no comprendía la situación

Que Ana no recuerda ciertos hechos de su vida – dijo Christian con enojo

Les voy a pedir a todos que se tranquilicen, están alterando a la paciente- dijo el médico viendo retadoramente a Christian

Yo quiero a mi esposa – dijo Christian apretando aún más los puños

Vamos a ir desde el principio – dijo el médico ignorando a Christian – Ana yo soy tu neurólogo y he trabajado con todo el equipo que está llevando tu caso, mi nombre es William Traynor, puedes decirme Will

Gracias Will, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? No entiendo – dijo Ana viéndolo solo a él, un poco más tranquila y un poco sonrojada

Christian en cuanto vio el rostro de ella sonrojado, apretó los puños y sin poderse contener dijo- pasa que no te acuerdas de mí, soy tu esposo, padre de tus hijos

¿eres mi esposo? No eso no puede ser – dijo Ana viendo a Christian de pies a cabeza

Pues así es- dijo Christian molesto

Señor grey le pido se tranquilice o le pudiere que abandone la habitación – dijo Will con molestia

Contrólate Christian, en estos momentos la única que importa es Ana – dijo Kate dando un codazo en el pecho de el

Christian solo guarda silencio

Empecemos desde cero, dime Ana ¿Quién eres? Todo lo que recuerda no importa que tan insignificante lo creas – dijo Will ignorando a Christian viendo a Ana directamente a los ojos

Está bien, soy Anastasia Steel, estudio el último año de mi carrera que es letras inglesas, hace un mes fui a vivir con Kate, yo ya no podía pagar una renta sola, tengo una semana trabajando en la tienda de los Clayton, Paul me dijo que lo podía apoyar, mi madre vive con Bob y mi padre viene seguido a verme, es lo más que recuerdo – dijo Ana haciendo memoria

¿alguno de los presentes conoce esa información? – dijo Will volteando a ver a Christian y Kate

Él estaba horrorizado ante lo que escuchaba mientras que Kate tenía el rostro bañado en lagrimas

Yo, Ana recuerda su vida de cuando teníamos veinte años – dijo Kate sollozando

¿Qué pasa? Tengo 20 año y bueno se supone que tú también – dijo Ana comenzando a desesperarse

Kate solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa y sin ocultar su sufrimiento dijo – no Ana, ambas tenemos 27 años ahora

¿27 años? Yo no recuerdo eso, estas mintiendo, no ¿Qué paso con mis años? – dijo Ana sintiéndose extraña

Tranquila Ana, es común que personas que tuvieron golpes en la cabeza o inflamación cerebral tengan cierto tipo de amnesia, tendremos que hacer más estudios para ver cuál sería la razón de la tuya, por eso no damos un diagnostico hasta que el paciente despierte, ya que en ese momento vemos realmente el daño – dijo el médico explicando a los presentes, pero de frente a Ana

Eso no puede estar pasando, han pasado tres meses desde el accidente y ahora resulta esto – dijo Christian desesperado y con fastidio

Christian esto no es por ti, aquí la única que importa es Ana, concéntrate en eso – dijo Kate molesta

Ana solo veía la conducta de él, además de que se encontraba muy confundida

En ese momento Christian iba a refutar las palabras de Kate, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Grace, quien acababa de llegar al hospital y se enero que Ana había despertado

Hola Ana, que bueno que ya estar aquí con nosotros – dijo Grace con su toque maternal

Gracias doctora, aunque no creo que haya sido tan bueno que despertara – dijo Ana quien al ver que ella entraba con bata blanca inmediatamente pensó que esa una doctora

Grace se dio cuenta y siendo una profesional dijo – siempre es bueno que regresen de haber estado en coma, Hola Will ¿Cómo encuentras a Ana?

Grace, Ana presenta amnesia y le comentaba que tenemos que hacer más estudios para ver qué tipo y cuál es la razón – dijo Will de forma tranquila-comenta tener 20 años

Ya veo- dijo Grace sin poder evitar mostrar su tristeza, ella quería que todo con su fuera estuviera bien, llevaba meses viendo como sufría toda su familia, sobre todo Christian y sus nietos

Mama, tu dijiste que era probable que Ana no tuviera problemas, que el estar en coma ayudaba a su cuerpo a relajarse – dijo Christian interviniendo en la conversación

Lo dije Christian, era probable, pero no sabríamos el verdadero diagnostico hasta que ella despertara – dijo Grace a quien se le rompía el corazón de ver a su hijo

¿usted es la madre de él? –dijo Ana viendo la interacción

Así es Ana, soy tu suegra y estaba muy preocupada por ti, como toda la familia, Kate es también esposa de mi hijo mayor y Ethan de mi hija – dijo Grace sabiendo que a los 20 años Ana conocía a Kate e Ethan

¿Ethan se casó? – dijo Aba viendo a Kate, por alguna razón siempre pensó que él se casaría con ella

Así es Ana, fue después de mí, tú fuiste la primera – dijo Kate con una leve sonrisa

¿yo? – dijo Ana sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza- me siento mal, siento que todo da vuelta

Tranquilízate Ana –dijo Will poniéndose de pie – estas procesando mucha información

Quiero ver a mi mama ¿le avisaron? ¿a mi papa? – dijo Ana comenzando a entrar en pánico

Ante las preguntas de ella, Grace y Kate se vieron a los ojos y teniendo una comunicación no verbal, Kate dio un suspiro, no era fácil lo que continuaba

Ana, tiene tres años que no hablas con tu mama y nos prohibiste a todos hablarte de ella, ya que nunca fue a los cumpleaños de tu hijo porque estaba cuidando de Bob, dijiste que cuando fuiste madre, por fin habías logrado ver su abandono hacia ti y Ray murió hace dos años, hiciste una ceremonia muy emotiva, lo siento – dijo Kate con lágrimas en los ojos

Mi papa murió, no, no, no eso no puede ser, no, no – dijo Ana llorando con todas sus fuerzas, su papa era todo para ella, fue quien siempre la cuido, amo y protegió

Christian se acercó a confortarla le destrozaba verla así, pero al hacerlo ella se alejó y se refugió en los brazos de Kate que estaba del otro lado

Mi papa murió – dijo Ana abrazándose a sí misma, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero no había dolor más grande que perder a su padre

De repente solo comenzó a ver nublado desvaneciéndose sobre el colchón donde estaba

Se desmayó, hagan algo – dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz

Todos afuera, solo nos quedaremos Grace y yo – dijo Will con determinación

A regañadientes Christian salió de la habitación, mientras Kate se sentó en una se las sillas de la sala de espera, ante la desesperación el dio un puñetazo a la pared, en ese momento llegaba Garrick con Elliot, quien primero saludo a su esposa que estaba llorando en la banca

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ya sé que muchas pensaran que otra vez será la competencia de Christian, pero no es así, solo será una piedra en el zapato de Christian, habrá otra competencia para el

¿Ana pagará los errores de Christian o será él?

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y espero sus reviwes son mi motor para continuar


	5. Chapter 5

¿tengo un pasado?

Ni Elliot ni Garrick comprendían que es lo que estaba pasando, era evidente que Christian estaba furioso y desesperado y Kate se encontraba deshecha

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – dijo Garrick quien quería saber porque ambos estaban afectados – tu mama me envió mensaje diciéndome que Ana había despertado

A mí también ¿Por qué están así? – dijo Elliot abrazado a su esposa sentado as u lado

Es que Ana no recuerda nada – dijo Christian quien se encontraba de pie caminando de un lado a otro

¿Cómo que no recuerda nada? – dijo Garrick confundido

Así como lo oyes, no recuerda – dijo Christian a la defensiva sin medir sus palabras y hacia quien iban dirigidas

Christian tranquilízate, ni mi papa ni yo comprendemos, solo mama nos envió un mensaje y queremos apoyar – dijo Elliot tratando de mantener la calma, consiente que Christian estaba a nada de explotar - ¿Qué paso amor?

Ana no recuerda 7 años de su vida, ella hablo y solo me recuerda a mí, pero cuando éramos compañeras de piso y estábamos por titularnos – dijo Kate entre lágrimas mientras Christian daba otro golpe a la pared

Cálmate hijo, no arreglas nada estando así – dijo Garrick subiendo el tono de su voz, sintiéndose mal de ver como estaba afectado su hijo y la terrible situación que debía estar viviendo

Como demonios quieres que me tranquilice, Ana no me recuerda, no existo para ella, soy un completo desconocido, no me recuerda, no me ama – dijo Christian subiendo aún más el tono de su voz, pasando sus manos por su cabello despeinándolo y dejando que varias lagrimas recorrieran por sus mejillas- he esperado tres meses a que ella despierte y ahora que lo hace, yo no éxito, ¿Cómo quieres que este?

Comprendo cómo te sientes, pero debes mantenerte firme para que puedas apoyarla y estar con ella, da gracias que despertó y ahora tienes que enfrentar este nuevo reto – dijo Garrick hablando con voz firme y dura a su hijo

Sin pensarlo Christian los abrazo fuertemente y lloro sin decir nada más, Elliot y Kate veía la escena conmovidos

Minutos después salió Grace junto con Will a encontrarse con la familia

¿Cómo está? – dijo Christian siendo el primero en llegar con ellos

La noticia de la muerte de su padre fue devastadora para ella, minutos después de que se desmayó ella despertó, entro en una crisis nerviosa y tuvimos que aplicarle un sedante – dijo Grace quien estaba al tanto de todo y tenía que actuar de forma profesional

¿y la perdida de la memoria será para siempre? – dijo Kate haciendo la pregunta que Christian o se atrevía a formular

Eso no lo sabemos, tenemos que realizar varios estudios, tanto Grace como yo ya vimos cuales realizaremos junto con el equipo que está llevando el caso, no obstante, es prácticamente un milagro que ella haya despertado tan pronto y solo sea la pérdida de memoria, pensamos que el caso sería más severo – dijo Will tratando se ser congruente con los hechos

Sin embargo, la risa sarcástica de Christian se escuchó - ¿un milagro? Mi esposa no me recuerda, no recuerda a sus hijos, ¿acaso doctor le ve algo bueno a eso?

Christian – fue lo único que Grace dijo conociendo el temperamento de su hijo

Tranquila Grace, si lo considero in milagro y creo que su madre también así lo cree, pensamos durante varios en varios escenarios, el caso de su esposa es extremadamente grave y creo que Grace no se lo dijo, pero uno de los posibles escenarios es que ella quedara cuadripléjica, ya que cuando hay lesión cerebral no sabemos que encontraremos hasta que los pacientes despierten – dijo Will de forma determinada – Grace, me adelanto para comenzar los estudios

Gracias Will, en unos momentos los acompañare quiero estar presente en las decisiones – dijo Grace comprendiendo la diplomacia de su colega

Cuando el neurólogo se fue, Grace volteo y vio a su hijo quien se había quedado sin palabras

¿era verdad lo que dijo el médico? – dijo Elliot siendo el primero en romper el silencio

Así es, fue uno de los posibles escenarios, el otro era que Ana perdiera la vista, por uno de los lugares donde había inflamación cerebral – dijo Grace quien había visto cada uno de los estudios de ella

¿puedo pasar a verla? – dijo Christian sin dar mayor comentario a los hechos que habían sucedido

Por el sedante que administramos es probable que ella duerma hasta mañana, te aconsejo que vayas a casa, ve a Ted y Phoe y mañana vienes, estoy segura que mañana será un día muy largo de aclaraciones, por favor hazlo Christian – dijo Grace viendo que su hijo estaba afectado

Pero …- dijo Christian quien no estaba de acuerdo

Hijo es lo mejor, no estás en condiciones de ingresar ahora – dijo Garrick viendo que su hijo estaba realmente mal

Si Christian, yo me quedo con mama y Ana, mañana vienes a relevarme – dijo Elliot quien veía también la actitud de Christian –papa ¿podrías llevar a Kate a casa?

Si hijo – dijo Garrick – vamos Christian

Ve hijo, hazlo por mí, no quiero que cometas una locura, piensa que Ana despertó, eso era lo importante y lo que todos esperábamos – dijo Grace colocando su mano en la mejilla de su hijo

Está bien – dijo Christian no muy convencido

Al cabo de unos minutos Christian, Kate y Garrick salieron del hospital, en el trayecto primero pasarían a dejar a ella a su casa, después a Christian

Por otra parte, en el hospital Elliot hablaba con su madre en la habitación de Ana quien dormía

¿es cierto que no recuerda? – dijo Elliot para quien era difícil comprender

Al parecer así es – dijo Grace quien necesitaba los estudios para tener más información

¿y que va a pasar con Christian y los niños? Ana no tiene a nadie más que a ellos y nosotros, pero no nos recuerda – dijo Elliot preocupado, pensando en su hermano y sobrinos

No lo sé, eso es lo que más me preocupa, amo a mi hijo, pero sé que tu hermano no es bueno para afrontar cambios y este será uno muy grande, tiene que ser el soporte y confianza de Ana y de sus hijos, ella estará sola al no tener a Ray y los niños no comprenderán la situación – dijo Grace quien no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima

Tranquila mama, vamos a estar ahí para poyar a Christian – dijo Elliot tratando de reconfortarla

Solo espero que tu hermano acepte esta ayuda – dijo Grace consciente de que Christian se cerraba a su mundo cuando sentía que tenía un problema que no pudiera controlar

En otra parte la cuidad, cuando Christian llego a su hogar no quiso que su padre lo acompañara hasta la puerta de su casa, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era estar solo, pero no contaba con ser recibido por sus hijos, quienes al verlo corrieron a abrazarlo

Papi – dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Christian al verlos sintió que un nudo se formó en su garganta y se hinco para estar a la altura de ellos y recibirlos, con cuidado cargo a ambos quienes le dieron un beso en la mejilla

¿mami ia despeto? – dijo Ted quien todos los días tenía esa pregunta, ya que sus abuelos y tíos les decían que su mama estaba dormida

Christian solo sonrió y tratando de mostrarse fuerte dijo – aun no campeón, pero pronto – esa era la respuesta que el daba desde hace tres meses

¿ponto?- dijo Phoe repitiendo las palabras de su padre

Si princesita, pronto – dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada – Gail ¿puedes llevarte a los niños a jugar?

Por su puesto señor, vamos mis amores – dijo Gail a ambos niños, sabiendo que Christian deseaba estar solo, había aprendido a conocer a su jefe y sabía que algo no estaba bien - ¿quiere que le sirva algo de comer?

No, voy a estar en mi estudio, ya no saldré me despides de los niños – dijo Christian cabizbajo

Si Gail no lo conociera ni supiera la situación que la familia vivía y el amor que su jefe le tenía a su esposa, pensaría que es un mal padre, descuidado y que no le importaba sus hijos, pero no podía juzgarlo, sabía que estaba devastado

Ya en el estudio Christian se sirvió un vaso de whisky, se sentó en su silla y comenzó a ver el techo, tenía un dolor insoportable de cabeza que no era nada comparado con el dolor emocional que sentía, mientras se repetía - ¿Qué te hice anastasia? ¿fui un estúpido?

Sin darse cuenta Christian se quedó dormido en la silla del escritorio, su cansancio no era físico, sino emocional, sentía que todo el control de su vida se había ido por la borda

A la mañana siguiente despertó muy temprano vio su reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, se levantó de golpe, sorprendido que se había quedado en el estudio de su hogar, subió las escaleras casi sin hacer ruido y fue a su habitación, se ducho y salió de su casa sin desayunar, tranquilo de saber que Gail lo apoyaría con los niños

Debido al tráfico que había en la cuidad llego al hospital a las 7 de la mañana, sin pensarlo fue directamente a la habitación de Ana, pero antes de tocar la puerta y abrirla escucho que conversaban y era más que obvio que se trataba de ella con su mama Grace, por lo que trato de escuchar sobre que hablaban

¿entonces su eres mi suegra? – dijo Ana quien aún trataba de recordar todo

Así es cariño – dijo Grace de forma maternal

Ayer me dijeron que tengo dos hijos ¿es eso cierto? – dijo Ana quien aún no creía la historia que había escuchado sobre su vida

Grace estaba por responder a Ana cuando Christian no resistió e ingreso sin avisarse, diciendo en voz alta – así es Ana tenemos dos hijos y son maravillosos

No obstante, la forma de entrar de Christian y su comportamiento provoco que Ana se sintiera cohibida, hecho que no paso desapercibido ni para él, ni para Grace que solo movió la cabeza en forma negativa

Hijo que bueno que ya llegaste, solo conversaba un poco con Ana – dijo Grace con el fin de disminuir el ambiente denso

Está bien mama, yo vine antes de que los niños despertaran – dijo Christian tratando de tranquilizarte

¿los dejaste solos? – dijo Ana sorprendida hablando sin pensar

Tranquila, los deje con Gail quien es su nana – dijo Christian feliz de ver que aún existía la Ana preocupada por los demás

¿tienen nana? – dijo Ana sin poder creerlo ya que pensaba que las nanas principalmente las tenían las personas de dinero

Así es, bueno era mi ama de llaves, pero es una persona en quien confiamos y por eso se convirtió en la nana de ellos, además los ama como propios – dijo Christian convencido de sus palabras, sabía que podía confiar ciegamente en Gail

¿tienes ama de llaves? – dijo Ana preguntándose con quien se suponía que estaba casada

Más bien, tenemos ama de llaves, guardaespaldas y varias personas de un equipo de seguridad que van desde informáticos hasta ingenieros – dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse de nuevo, ya que no le era grato ver como Ana desconocía todo eso

Ana estaba por preguntar algo más cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

Adelante – dijo Grace poniéndose de pie

Buenos días ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? - dijo Will con una sonrisa y un carisma singular que ya se había percatado que su presencia molestaba al esposo de ella

Mi esposa despertó bien – dijo Christian cerrando los puños – ya sabe porque perdió la memoria

Justo de eso he venido a hablar, por la noche realizamos una serie de tomografías, electroencefalogramas y resonancias magnéticas, la Dra. Grace estuvo presente en cada una de ellas y hasta el momento lo que hemos observado es que hay una inflamación en una área del lóbulo temporal, lo que puede causar una lesión al hipocampo y también vemos un foco epiléptico, por lo que sr. Grey le pido que trate de que la paciente no esté en situaciones estresante, ya que puede provocar convulsiones, pero tenemos que estar más informados y hacer más estudios – dijo Will comentando lo que hasta el momento tenían

Christian se había quedado atónito ante esa información, al igual que Ana quien tenía la mirada cristalizada le desesperaba no saber que había pasada en los últimos años de su vida

¿entonces aun no estoy bien? – dijo Ana cabizbaja

Lo siento Ana, pero normalmente las lesiones en el cerebro son únicas y cada caso es diferente – dijo Will cambiando su actitud a una más empática

Pero dijeron que cuando despertara todo estaría bien – dijo Christian pasando sus manos pro su cabello

Tranquilo Christian – dijo Grace viendo a Ana quien estaba triste y Christian no ayudaba mucho

¿entonces hasta cuando estaré aquí? Bueno no se para que pregunto si no se si tengo a donde ir – dijo Ana dejando que una lagrima recorriera su mejilla

Por eso no te preocupes, vivimos juntos todo lo mío es tuyo –dijo Christian acercándose a ella, pero Ana se alejó, al ver la reacción de ella Christian nuevamente cerro los puños –yo también quiero saber hasta cuándo va a estar mi esposa aquí

Si no hay ningún inconveniente el día de mañana será dada de alta, pero tiene que hacer un monitoreo con nosotros cada semana para ver si hay algún cambio o mejoría – dijo Will de forma seria

¿Cuándo volverá mi memoria? - dijo Ana un poco decepcionada

Eso no lo sabemos, puede ser en unos días, meses o año, lo único que te voy a pedir es que no te fuerces a hacerlo, tienes que estar tranquila- dijo Will hablando con voz dulce a Ana, hecho que no agrado a Christian

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero estoy estudiando mi doctorado y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero no la dejare incompleta

En el próximo Ana llegara a su casa ¿Cómo creen que reaccionara?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews son mi motor para continuar


	6. Chapter 6

¿Desconocidos?

Las palabras de Will entristecieron a Ana, puesto que ella ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse de la situación, ver a personas que decían ser cercanas y ella no experimentar sentimiento alguno hacia ellas o no poder recordar el funeral de su padre o su última conversación con él, razón por la cual sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas

Tranquila el tiempo que sea, yo estaré a tu lado para apoyarte – dijo Christian limpiando una lagrima de la mejilla de Ana

Ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se resistió al toque de el - ¿Van a hacer más estudios?

Por el momento no, pero serás monitoreada cada semana, además Grace se comprometió a dar seguimiento a tu caso mientras estás en tu hogar – dijo Will sintiendo empatía por ella

Así es Ana, trata de no preocuparte o estresarte nosotros te apoyaremos – dijo Grace quien tenía gran estima por la castaña. Inclusive más que con Kate, Ana era especial por ser la persona que sacara a Christian de las sombras

Ana yo me retiro y por tarde vendré a verte, si todo sigue como hasta el momento autorizare tu alta para mañana – dijo Will con un guiño de ojo que molesto aún más a Christian

Gracias – dijo Ana un poco sonrojada

Ahorita te veo antes de partir – dijo Grace quien mantenía una buena relación con su colega

¿no crees que el médico no respeta límites? ¿deberíamos cambiarlo? – dijo Christian cuando se cerró la puerta después de que Will saliera

No empieces Christian, esa es la personalidad de él y créeme si te digo que Ana no pudo tener mejor médico, es el mejor en su clase, inclusive se recibió como neurocirujano varios años antes que sus compañeros de generación, prácticamente encontrar que él sea medico de un paciente es complicado por lo solicitado que esta y es una persona agradable – dijo Grace quien quería poner límites con su hijo, sabia lo celoso que podía ser cuando se trataba de Ana

A mí me agrada – dijo Ana casi susurrando provocado que Grace y Christian le prestaran atención

Ante las palabras de ella, Christian dio un suspiro y miro a su madre pidiendo con la mirada que lo apoyara

Cariño, tengo que ir a ver a Will y el equipo antes de que te den de alta – dijo Grace levantándose, caminando hacia la puerta

Grace …-fue lo único que Ana pudo decir, no iba aceptar que el estar con Christian la ponía nerviosa

Tranquila todo va a estar bien, voy a ver a Elliot en la cafetería y le pediré que me lleve a casa, Christian por la tarde viene Mia y Ethan junto con Kate- dijo Grace dando seguridad a Ana y una advertencia a su hijo

Cuando por fin Christian y Ana se quedaron solos, reino por unos minutos el silencio hasta que ella lo rompió

¿planeamos a nuestro hijo que murió? – dijo Ana quien, al no recordar ser madre, le costaba mucho trabajo tener sentimientos hacia ese hecho, solo se sentía confundida

Planearlo no, bueno a ninguno de nuestros hijos lo planeamos – dijo Christian con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando cómo se crearon eses niños

¿tú lo sabias? – dijo Ana quien se esforzaba por recordar

No, al parecer el día del accidente me lo dirías – dijo Christian bajando la mirada sin poder evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran

¿sabes porque me accidente? – dijo Ana haciendo otra de las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza

Cuando Christian escucho esa pregunta no pudo sostener la mirada de ella, por lo que volteo hacia donde se encontraba la puerta, cerro los puños y tratando de ser convincente, aunque estaba nervioso dijo – no Ana, no sé porque te accidentaste

Es que eso es lo más me pregunto, yo se manejar y lo hago bien, mi papa me enseño desde que tenía 14 años, sé que no era legal, pero al ser militar dijo que es una habilidad indispensable, Grace me dijo que un tráiler no respeto la señal de alto, pero que yo iba en exceso de velocidad, estoy casi segura que yo nunca manejo de esa forma, soy prudente – dijo Ana confundida

Cada una de las palabras de ella, causaba en Christian que una nueva sombra se creara, él sabía que todo lo que ella decía era cierto, tenía mucho que Ana no conducía porque lo hacia él, Sawyer o Taylor, pero las veces que ella lo hizo con él, vio que era hábil y muy prudente y era obvio que ella iba mal el día del accidente, se había enterado de su traición

¿te gustaría que hablamos de tu padre o de los niños? – dijo Christian a quien le urgía que ella cambiara de tema

De mi padre no, me duele demasiado saber que ha muerto y yo no lo recuerdo y de los niños me siento culpable, son mis hijos pero como le decía a tu mama por la mañana, no tengo algún sentimiento hacia ellos, tal vez necesite verlos y el amor de madre surja, pero por el momento quisiera dejarlo de lado, mejor dime ¿Quiénes con las personas que vendrá a verme de nombre solo ubico a Ethan y Kate? – dijo Ana quien no sabía que hablar con Christian, además fue muy evidente que él no quería hablar del accidente

En ese momento Christian se sentó a lado de Ana y comezón a contarle de su familia, sus hermanos y padres, así como ahora sus sobrinos y personas que la rodeaban, para Ana fue muy interesante oírlo hablar ya que por un instante se sintió en confianza, aunque ella sentía que el ocultaba algo y no estaba equivocada ya que algunos hechos los omitió

Luego de dos horas de conversación los parpados de Ana comenzaban a caer, hecho que Christian observo con ternura

¿estas ya cansada? – dijo Christian queriendo tocar su mejilla con sus manos, pero algo se lo impedía

Un poco- dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa

Duerme, yo voy a estar aquí cuidándote, para que cuando llegue Kate y mi hermana estés descansada – dijo Christian tomando asiento en uno de los sillones que había en la habitación de Ana

Gracias – dijo Ana un poco adormilada

En cuando ella cerro los ojos, Christian comenzó a observarla con detalle, se veía tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio, su cabello castaño, su tez blanca y en ese momento se sintió miserable, como pudo engañarla y olvidar todo lo que tenía en su hogar, ella no tenía por qué enterarse de esa forma

Te prometo que pagare todo el daño que te he causado – pensó Christian mientras la veía dormir

Pasado el mediodía, Kate junto con Ethan y Mia llegaron al ver a Ana, los tres saludaron a Christian quien leía el periódico

Despierta bella durmiente – dijo Kate en el oído de Ana quien poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos

Kate – dijo Ana con una sonrisa

Hola ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Kate abrazando a su amiga

Bien, con un ligero dolor de cabeza – Ethan que gusto verte –ante ese comentario, Kate y Mia notaron algo extraño en Ana, ya que se sonrojaba igual que lo hacía con Christian

Hola Ana, nos asustaste- dijo Ethan con una sonrisa cálida, la misma que ofrecía a la castaña siempre que estaba con su hermana

Los siento – dijo Ana bajando un poco la cabeza

Hola – dijo Mia sintiendo un poco celosa de ver como Ana miraba a Ethan, Christian estaba igual que su hermana

Hola – dijo Ana volteando a ver a la menor de los Grey, notando su avanzado embarazo como el de Kate

Anastasia, ella es Mia mi hermana – dijo Christian tratando de contenerse- de la que te hable hace poco

Hola Mia, mucho gusto – dijo Ana sintiéndose cohibida de la mirada de la joven

Ana somos cuñadas, me alegra que ya estés con nosotros, Kate me comento que solo recuerdas hasta que tenías 20 años – dijo Mia conteniendo sus celos y tratando de actuar de forma lógica a lo que estaba pasando

Lo siento, así es, solo recuerdo hasta mis 20 años, por eso estoy as familiarizada a Kate y Ethan – dijo Ana quien no sabía que decir

Vamos a tener tiempo de conocernos –dijo Mia un poco más tranquila, viendo que Ana se desesperaba por su situación

Después del bochornoso recibimiento los 5 comenzaron a conversar de forma un poco más amena, Ana les preguntaba sobre su vida en Seattle, siendo más cómplice de Kate, hecho que entristecía a Mia puesto que en la actualidad las tres eran muy amigas y cómplices de secretos

Luego de una hora, Mia y Ethan bajaron a comer algo a la cafetería junto con Christian quien ni siquiera había desayunado

¿sucede algo Ana? – dijo Kate quien conocía a su amiga a la perfección

Es que es extraño – dijo Ana cabizbaja

¿Qué es extraño? No te entiendo – dio Kate, aunque se imaginaba por donde iba la situación

No lo vas a creer, pero algo en mí siempre me decía que yo …bueno ...yo terminaría en una relación con Ethan y ahora verlo casado y con un hijo y en espera de otro es extraño, perdóname, pero solo a ti te puedo contar eso – dijo Ana quien tenía sus pensamientos revueltos

Ante la declaración de su amiga, Kate sonrió y con cierta diversión dijo – yo siempre pensé eso, por eso cuando me contaste que sería novia de Christian sentí un poco feo, pero al verte tan feliz, le di una oportunidad a tu esposo, lo de Mia con Ethan fue después de que conocerás a Christian y yo a Elliot, solo te puedo sugerir que le des una oportunidad a Mia, es muy agradable y buena persona, además te adora, Christian siempre fue su hermano favorito

Tienes razón, debo darle una oportunidad, misma que tengo que hacerlo con Christian, aunque aún me siento extraña con el – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Creo es lo mejor, conócelo, estoy segura que él está esforzándose y cuando sucedió el accidente estuvo muy preocupado por ti, además recuerda a Ted y Phoe – dijo Kate tratando de comprender a su amiga

Créeme que es lo que más hago, pensar en ellos, no sé si soy buena madre o si ellos deben ser mi vida, tengo el ejemplo de mi madre y he de aceptar que no es el mejor – dijo Ana con la mirada cristalizada

Tranquila, estoy segura que en cuanto los veas te enamoraras de ellos – dijo Kate colocando su mano en el hombro de Ana

Eso espero, son niños, no merecen sufrir y el amor de una madre es fundamental – dijo Ana quien siempre sintió un poco de rechazo por parte de su madre

Tienes razón, pero si todo sale bien mañana los conocerás- dijo Kate guiñándole un ojo

Estoy nerviosa, no sé qué pasara – dijo Ana cabizbaja

No pienses en eso, estoy segura que Christian y Grace estarán a ti lado apoyándote, yo pasare por la tarde a verte – dijo Kate tratando de darle seguridad a Ana

Gracias – dijo Ana sintiéndose mejor

Luego de unos minutos más de conversación Ethan y Mia ingresaron nuevamente a la habitación de Ana para despedirse, prometiendo ir pronto a visitarla en su hogar

Cuando nuevamente Ana se quedó con Christian, durante unos minutos reino el silencio, ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar la conversación, para él era difícil comprender no tener a su na cerca y ella estaba consciente que era su esposo, pero no sabía cómo realmente era el

Christian – dijo Ana templándole la voz

Si ¿estás bien? – dijo Christian levantándose de su lugar y caminando a lado de ella

Es que …necesito que venga una enfermera – dijo Ana comenzando a jugar con sus manos

¿te sientes mal? Llamo a mi madre, al neurólogo – dijo Christian asustado

No- dijo Ana comenzando a sonrojarse –es que …

¿Qué pasa? Dime – dijo Christian frustrado

Es que necesito ir al baño – dijo Ana sin más alternativa

Al ver como ella se sonrojaba, Christian sonrió y tratando de no asustarla dijo – no te preocupes yo te puedo llevar

No, prefiero que sea una enfermera – dijo Ana sintiéndose nerviosa de su mirada

¿Por qué? Soy tu esposo – dijo Christian frustrado pasando sus manos por su cabello

Lo sé, pero ...-dijo Ana bajando la mirada

¿pero qué? Ana, respóndeme, no me aísles – dijo Christian molesto

Entiéndeme yo no te conozco, para mi eres un desconocido y no es grato que un desconocido te vea orinar, menos siendo hombre – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos

Soy tu esposo – dijo Christian furioso levantando la voz

Por suerte para Ana en ese momento Grace quien al ir la discusión ingreso sin pedir permiso, Christian salió de la habitación azotando la puerta

Yo te ayudo Ana – dijo Grace viendo el estado en que ella estaba

Continuara

Aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado, sé que comente que en este Ana llegaría su casa, pero creo que es necesario saber cómo para ella todo es confuso, pero sin falta en el siguiente lo sabrán

¿creen que la actitud de Christian es la correcta?

Ahora quiero agradecer cada uno de sus comentario y sugerencias, son mi motor para continuar, lamento la demora, mi doctorado esta absorbiendo mucho de mi tiempo

Espero sus reviews


	7. Chapter 7

¿Nuestro hogar?

Al cabo de una hora Christian ingreso nuevamente a la habitación de Ana, el ingreso sin pedir permiso o hacer notar su presencia, cuando entro vio que ella dormía, mientras su madre se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia su dirección

Afuera- dijo Grace pasando en frente de él saliendo del lugar, su hijo solo la siguió

Cundo ambos estuvieron fuera, Christian evitaba la mirada se su padre y sabiendo que lo mejor era ser sincero dijo – lo sé, lo siento, me equivoque

Christian aquí ya no hay motivo o justificación para decir que te equivocaste, Ana es tu esposa y tienes que entender a ser comprensivo con ella y todo lo que estaba viviendo ¿crees que para ella es sencillo? Se puso a llorar porque dice que le decepciona no poderte corresponder, piensa en ella antes de hacer otra niñería como la que acabas de hacer, por suerte o por desgracia, te toca ser la persona fuerte y vas a tener que ser el enlace entre ella y los niños – dijo Grace de forma determinada

Pero … ¿Cuánto tiempo? – dijo Christian Cansado y un poco fastidiado

El tiempo que sea necesario – dijo Grace seria – ahora dime ¿quieres que me quede con ella o te quedas tú?

Yo lo hago, me quedare hasta que la den de alta, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Christian aun cabizbajo

Claro ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Grace ya no tan seria

Puedes ir mañana a mi hogar y quedarte con Gail y los niños hasta que nosotros lleguemos me gustaría que me ayudaras a que los niños entiendan la nueva situación – dijo Christian ya que era un hecho que lo preocupaba

Por eso no te preocupes, yo estaré ahí y te apoyare – dijo Grace viendo que su hijo aun necesitaba ser cuidado y protegido, no estaba acostumbrado a los cambios

Gracias, ahora regresare con mi Ana – dijo Christian sintiéndose mejor

Minutos después Christian ya se encontraba sentado al lado de la cama de ella, tenía tantas cosas que decirle, mismas que él quería que ella respondiera, no obstante, ella no lo recordaba por lo que no respondería a todo lo que el diría

A la mañana siguiente, Ana despertó y lo primero que vio fue a Christian dormido en el sillón a su lado

Christian, Christian – dijo Ana con voz suave para no despertarlo de forma brusca

Ana, ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Christian levantándose para auxiliarla

Tranquilo estoy bien, solo que quería saber a qué hora son – dijo Ana a quien comenzaba a desesperarse de estar ahí y ya quería ser dada de alta – ya me dejaran salir

En ese momento Christian vio su reloj y con calma le dijo apenas son las ocho de la mañana, me imagino que al medio día seremos libres de este lugar

No sabes cómo lo espero – dijo Ana quitando por un momento la barrera que había puesto con Christian desde que despertó del coma

Y yo – dijo Christian sintiendo como disminuía la tensión entre ellos

Ambos continuaron conversando por unos minutos más hasta que llamaron a su puerta para llevar el desayuno de ella, al ver que él no tenía nada, Ana le pidió que bajara a comer algo, no era bueno que él estuviera en ayunas todo ese tiempo, para Christian fue conmovedor ver como se preocupaba ella por el

Nuevamente los dos estaban conversando después del desayuno, el de ella fue ligero principalmente fruta, mientras que el solo comió un emparedado, ambos mantenían la conversación cuando llamaron a la puerta y la abrieron

¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? ¿lista para marcharte? – dijo Will con su singular carisma, provocando la furia de Christian

Me siento mejor, pero ya me quiero ir ¿hasta cuándo voy a estar aquí? – dijo Ana sintiéndose desesperada por estar ahí

Hoy mismo podrás regresar a tu casa, aunque tendrás que venir por lo menos una vez a la semana para ver tu progreso y sobre todo tenemos que monitorear tu recuperación de memoria – dijo Will quien ya había conversado con todo el equipo que llevaba el caso de ella, incluida Grace

Estoy de acuerdo, solo quiero irme – dijo Ana quien no estaba acostumbrada a estar en cuatro paredes

Entonces necesito que el señor Grey firme unos papeles y podrás regresar a tu hogar, aunque seguiremos viéndonos – dijo Will guiñando un ojo y pidiendo a Christian salir

Vamos a firmar esos papeles – dijo Christian sin dar mayor oportunidad de seguir hablando a Will con Ana

En ese momento ambos caballeros salieron de la habitación dejando unos minutos a Ana sola

Al cabo de media hora Christian regreso a la habitación con una bolsa, una carpeta y una silla de ruedas

¿y todo eso? – dijo Ana sorprendida al verlo con esas cosas

¿esto? Te traje ropa para que te cambiaras, bueno yo no lo hice fue mi guardaespaldas, tengo todo tu historial para ver si puedo encontrar la forma de que recuperes tu memoria, siendo sincero me desespera un poco no tener la relación de siempre contigo y la silla la recomendó el neurólogo, dice que estará débil unos días – dijo Christian dejando todo claro

Gracias – dijo Ana de forma tímida, sorprendida de verlo tan tranquila- ¿sabes si me puedo dar un baño?

De eso me dijo Will que sí, pero con ayuda ¿quieres que yo lo haga o le hablo a una enfermera? – dijo Christian recordando las palabras de su madre

Puedo ser la enfermera – dijo Ana bajando la cabeza

Claro, voy a llamarla – dijo Christian saliendo de la habitación, regresando segundos después – ya viene, yo voy a estar afuera y cuando estés lista para irnos me dices

Gracias, Christian – dijo Ana asombrada del cambio de actitud de el

Cuando Christian dejo a Ana preparándose con la enfermera, el llamo a su madre y a Gail para ponerse de acuerdo, ya que ese día su esposa estará de regreso en su casa junto con sus hijos, ambas mujeres estaban felices, también llamo a sus padre y hermanos para comentarles que quería dos días con ella, para no presionarla con tantas personas, después haría una reunión para que todos estuvieran juntos

Señor Grey – dijo una enfermera abriendo la puerta

Gracias, ahora entro – dijo Christian caminando hacia la habitación

Minutos más tarde Christian ingresaba a la habitación, encontrándose a Ana sentada en la silla de ruedas, con el cabello alisado, un conjunto deportivo, el cual era muy cómodo y una sonrisa en los labios

¿lista para irnos? – dijo Christian de forma coqueta

Es lo que más deseo – dijo Ana con la misma sonrisa

En ese momento el tomo la parte trasera de la silla de ruedas, saliendo junto con Ana e dirección a la puerta de salida

Al llegar a la estancia principal, ambos de encontraron con Will, quien nuevamente les comento que en una semana tendrían una cita para ver el progreso de el

Christian que deseaba acortar el tiempo de Ana con su médico, siguió caminando hasta llegar a su Audi, ahí se encontrara Taylor y Sawyer, esperando a que ella saliera del hospital

Ana te presento a Taylor mi guardaespaldas y de los niños, además de mi mano derecha y Sawyer tu guardaespaldas

Al ver aquellos caballeros Ana se sonrojo y de forma tímida dijo – Hola

Hola Ana, es un gusto que estés de regreso con nosotros – dijo Taylor siendo el primero en hablar

Señora Grey, es un placer estar a su ordenes – dijo Sawyer un poco más serio que Taylor, debido a que solo cuando estaba a solas con ella era cuando ambos se tuteaban

También es un gusto conocerlos – dijo Ana de forma tímida bajando la mirada, aun no se sentía muy cómoda con todo lo que era su vida

Sawyer, Taylor, ustedes serán nos llevaran, yo viajare atrás junto con Ana – dijo Christian de forma determinante

Si señor Grey – dijeron ambos guardaespaldas

¿te ayudo? – dijo Christian volteando a ver a Ana aun en la silla

Creo que me puedo levantar, solo sujeta mi mano – dijo Ana haciendo esfuerzo, provocando un fuerte dolor en s vientre y cabeza

Al ver la mueca de dolor, Christian la sostuvo de forma fuerte, pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda de ella y otro debajo de sus rodillas para sostenerla y cargarla, la subió en el automóvil y el subió del otro lado

¿estás bien? – dijo Christian aun preocupado - ¿quieres que regresemos?

No, es que creo que aún no tengo la fuerza para sostenerme por mi misma – dijo Ana sintiéndose apenada

No te preocupes, yo estoy para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites – dijo Christian cerrando su puerta en el automóvil

Gracias – dijo Ana tratando de confiar en el

Sawyer y Taylor solo veían en silencio la escena sin aprobar la conducta de su jefe, ya que esta solo era una consecuencia a sus actos, además ambos conocían a Ana y sabían que no merecía perder su pasado

Durante el camino los guardaespaldas iban enfrente del automóvil, Ana veía con asombro los lugares por donde el auto pasaba, mientras que Christian solo la contemplaba a ella, era como ver a una adolescente que nunca ha tenido nada, no su esposa que poco a poco se acostumbraba a su estilo de vida sin perder su esencia

Cada casa que pasamos es más grande ¿seguro que vivimos aquí? ¿bueno que yo vivo aquí? – dijo Ana sin dejar de mirar hacia afuera de la ventana

Estoy seguro y aun no llegamos, la nuestra es la última, más grande y privada – dijo Christian con cierta satisfacción

No lo puedo creer- dijo Ana asombrada, pero al instante su mirada se cristalizo y con un nudo en la garganta pregunto - ¿mi padre vino a esta casa?

Así es Ana, muchas veces, sobre todo para ver a los niños, el los adoraba – dijo Christian también sintiéndose mal

Me imagino, siempre quiso tener nietos, yo me negaba a esa idea y ahora que sé que todo eso paso no lo puedo creer – dijo Ana con nostalgia

En ese momento Christian, sin pensarlo coloco su mano sobre la de ella, Ana pensó en quitarla, pero recordó las palabras de Grace que le decían que su hijo era un poco complicado, pero que entre ellos había amor, por lo que ella decidió darle una oportunidad a él sin retirar su mano

Cuando llegaron a su hogar, Christian se bajó antes de los guardaespaldas y abrió la puerta de ella para ayudarla a bajar

¿necesitas la silla de ruedas? – dijo Christian sosteniéndola de la cintura para que no cayera u de la mano dándole soporte

No, me ayudas a no soltarme – dijo Ana un poco tímida

Por supuesto – dijo Christian con una gran sonrisa en los labios

No puedo creer que esta sea mi casa – dijo Ana viendo la casa desde afuera

Es nuestro hogar – dijo Christian satisfecho de ver la reacción de ella- entremos

Cuando ingresaron Ana estaba impresionada de lo que veía, era todo tan lujoso, fino y detallado, no se sentía frio, pero si sofisticado

Vamos al estudio – dijo Christian aun sosteniéndola – ya después te puedo dar todo un tour por la casa, lo podemos hacer con los niños

¿los niños? ¿Dónde están? – dijo Ana caminando junto con el

Ellos están en el área de juego, junto a mi madre y su niñera- dijo Christian, ingresando al estudio, ayudando a Ana a sentarse en un sillón principal

¿quieres conocer a nuestros hijos? – dijo Christian curioso y tratando de jugar con ella

Este …bueno si – dijo Ana quien quería conocerlos, pero no estaba segura

Espera aquí ahora regreso – dijo Christian saliendo del estudio, dejando a Ana expectante de todo lo que la estaba rodeando

Minutos después Christian regreso con un niño en brazos, mientras que Grace traía a una niña más pequeña, ambos niños querían bajarse de sus cuidadores, pero fueron sostenidos fuertemente, mientras que Ana los veía maravillada, nunca había visto niños tan bellos, el pequeño tenía un brillo especial y la niña era lo más bello que había visto, los ojos grises de su padre y los azules de ella

Continuara

Continuara

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y paciencia, aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cómo creen que será la reacción de los niños con Ana? Les adelanto que en el próximo habrá un giro, una verdad sale a la luz

Ustedes son mi motor para seguir, espero todos sus reviews

Tengan paciencia estoy en fin de semestre


	8. Chapter 8

¿No hay paz?

El primero en liberarse de las manos que lo sujetaban fue Ted, quien lucho con su padre para poder abrazar a su mama, quien no había visto en mucho tiempo

Mami – dijo Ted yendo hacia ella

Espera Ted, recuerda tu mami esta delicada – dijo Christian quien no pudo alcanzar al niño

Por unos segundos Ana no supo que hacer, puesto que para ella era extraña la sensación e ser madre, pero sin pensarlo tomo al niño, lo coloco en sus piernas y los abrazo, a continuación, Grace solo a Phoe para que se uniera su hermano y madre, ya que vio que Ana a pesar de no recordarlo, no los dejaría desprotegidos ni los haría sentir mal

Mami – dijo Phoe subiéndose al sillón para abrazar a su mama

Mis pequeños – dijo Ana conmovida, con la mirada cristalizada

Nuestros pequeños- dijo Christian sentándose a su lado, sentando a Phoe en las piernas de él, mientras que Ana tenia a Ted, Grace no pudo evitar dejar que varias lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas, era la familia que su hijo construyo

Yo me retiro, cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden llamarme- dijo Grace tomando su bolsa

Pero, Grace – dijo Ana un poco asustada

Tranquila estas con tu familia – dijo Grace de forma maternal

Gracias mama – dijo Christian – niños despídanse de su abuela

Adiós abue- dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Te extrañe – dijo Ted abrazando a su mama

Yo a ustedes mis amores – dijo Ana con una sonrisa, ya que, a pesar de no recordarlos, los sentía propios

En ese momento Phoe coloco su mano sobre el abdomen de ella, lo que provoco una mueca de dolor en Ana, alarmando a los niños y Christian

¿estás bien? – dijo Christian preocupado

Si, solo que me duele la cicatriz de la cesaría que me hicieron- dijo Ana tratando de no hacer caso al dolor

Eres tonta, lastimas a mama – dijo Ted regañando a su hermana

Ted. No he hablas así a tu hermana –dijo Christian enérgico

Ahora ambos niños tenían lágrimas en sus ojos, por lo que Ana los abrazo a ambos

Tranquilos, solo fue un accidente, Ted no regañes a tu hermanita es más pequeña y gracias por cuidarme, no pasa nada- dijo Ana dando un beso en la mejilla a ambos niños

Después del incidente, los cuatro continuaron conviviendo como la familia que eran, hasta que Gail quien se presentó con Ana, provocando una grata impresión en ella, les informo que la comida estaba lista

Gail se encargó de los niños, quienes fueron a lavarse las manos antes de comer, mientras Christian ayudaba a Ana quien se encontraba aun un poco débil

Al llegar la noche, Christian y Ana llevaron a los niños a su cama, les leyeron un cuanto y ambos pequeños se durmieron rápido, ya que había sido un día de muchas emociones

Luego de dejar a los niños, Ana y Christian se encontraron en el pasillo, por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Ana hizo la pregunta que rodaba en el ambiente

Christian- dijo Ana insegura

¿pasa algo? – dijo Christian igual de nervioso que ella

¿yo donde dormiré? – dijo Ana haciendo la pregunta que ninguno se atrevía a hacer

Christian quería decirle que se quedara con él, que todo el tiempo que ella paso en el hospital en el lugar que más la extraño fue su cama, pero sabía que no era lo correcto

Creo que lo mejor es que tú te quedes aquí y yo dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Christian teniendo una lucha interna

¿estás seguro? No crees que yo debería irme a la habitación de huéspedes – dijo Ana quien no podía evitar sentirse como una intrusa

No, tu lugar es aquí, solo ingresare por mi pantalón de pijama – dijo Christian sintiéndose extraño con ella

¿mi ropa? – dijo Ana sintiendo el ambiente tenso entre ellos

Todo lo que a ti te pertenece está aquí, no lo dudes, esta es tu casa – dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse

En ese momento Ana se quedó en silencio, moviéndose un poco para que el pasara en frente de ella para ingresar a la habitación, después el salió dejando que ella entrara

Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí dijo – buenas noches Christian

Que descanses- dijo Christian decepcionado caminando en sentido contrario

A partir de ese día una rutina se creó en la familia Grey- Stelle, primero Ana trataba de convivir lo más que podía con los niños., ella deseaba que los niños no se dieran cuenta de su problema, con Christian la relación comenzaba a estrecharse cada día confiaba más en él, ella desde el primer día ya se había hecho amiga de Gail, Sawyer y Taylor, además constantemente la visitaban los demás miembros Grey, Kate y Mia sobre todo , esta conversaban acerca de sus respectivos embarazos, para Ana era extraño, pues a pesar de saber que tenía dos hijos, esas experiencias eran extrañas para ella y eso la entristecía, hecho que no pasaba desapercibido para Christian

Unos días después de que Ana salió del hospital, Christian llego tarde puesto que tuvo varias reuniones de negocios, se encontró con ella sentada en la cocina tomando un té, los niños era obvio estaban dormidos

Hola ¿estás bien? – dijo Christian acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla

Hola … si – dijo Ana sin voltear a verlo, sosteniendo su taza de te

¿Qué pasa? ¿quieres que hablemos? – dijo Christian sentándose a su lado, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella

En ese momento Ana volteo y lo abrazo fuertemente comenzando a llorar, Christian solo pudo abrazarla, dejando que ella sacara su dolor

Hoy vino Kate y Mia, me contaron como están experimentando estar embarazadas, no pude ser fuerte, me duele no saber cómo fueron mis embarazos y al hijo que perdí – dijo Ana llorando contando porque estaba así – siento que soy mala madre, dime ¿lo deseábamos?

Al ver las lágrimas de ella, Christian sintió un nudo en la garganta, ya que era consecuencia de sus actos, por lo que tratando de ser fuerte dijo – jamás fuiste mala madre y siendo sincero yo no sabía que seriamos padres de nuevo, pero te puedo asegurar que al saberlo hubiera sido muy feliz y estoy seguro que tu también

A veces me desespero, no me gusta no recordar – dijo Ana entre lagrimas

Tranquila, los médicos dicen que es posible que no sea para siempre- dijo Christian tratando de dar consuelo

¿y si lo es? – dijo Ana desesperada

Construiremos un presente y futuro juntos – dijo Christian besando su frente, el deseaba besar sus labios, pero había aprendido a conocerla y sabía que si lo hacia lo único que lograría ser separarla

No me dejes – dijo Ana abrazándose mas a el

Jamás – dijo Christian consciente que era lo mínimo que tenía que hacer, puesto que la amaba y él había provocado que ahora ella no lo recordara

Por unos instantes ambos permanecieron en la misma posición, hasta que Christian deshaciendo lentamente el abrazo dijo – creo que debemos subir a dormir

Tienes razón es tarde – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila

Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, el comenzaba a caminar hacia la de huéspedes, pero escucho algo que llene su corazón

Espera – dijo Ana un poco nerviosa

¿si? –dijo Christian acercándose nuevamente

No quiero dormir sola ¿duermes conmigo? – dijo Ana quien tenía que aceptar se sentía muy sola

Yo encantado, si quieres cámbiate y yo iré por mi pijama, en unos minutos voy contigo – dijo Christian quien no cabía de la felicidad que dormir con ella le producía

Minutos después Ana ya se encontraba mentida en la cama, cuando Christian abrió la puerta, apago la luz y se acostó en su lugar en la cama, ella al instante se acercó a él, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, acto seguido la abrazo

A partir de ese día ambos compartían la cama durante todas las noches, aun no llegaban a tener un beso, pero al menos compartían la intimidad de su habitación, Ana cada día confiaba más en él, además tenía que aceptar que no podía cree que un hombre tan atractivo era su esposo

Había transcurrido un mes desde que Ana llego a su hogar, los niños estaban encantados con su madre, ya que era un poco más flexible y divertida, la relación de Christian y ella era cada día mejor, él le había robado castos besos de sus labios, provocando el sonrojo en ella, quien deseaba ir un poco más adelante pero no se atrevía a hacerlo

Una tarde Ana se encontraba desayunando con Gail, Christian había llevado a los niños a la escuela y Taylor pasaría por ellos, por lo que estaban ambas solas

Gail ¿sería una buena idea hacer algo especial para Christian? – dijo Ana quien deseaba agradecerle lo lindo y comprensivo que había sido con ella todo ese tiempo

Yo que esa es una pregunta que tú tienes que responder ¿le quieres hacer algo especial a tu esposo? – dijo Gail divertida, viendo como ella a pesar de no recordar tenía la misma esencia de siempre

Sí, creo que lo merece – dijo Ana dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios – y no sé si tú y Taylor podrían llevar a los niños por un helado y al cine

Pues con lo primero yo te puedo ayudar y lo segundo le tienes que decir a Taylor, ya que el señor Grey es muy celoso con la seguridad de los pequeños, pero si pasa lo que creo que pasara estará feliz – dijo Gail quien sabía que con ella podía ser sincera

La respuesta de Gail hizo sonrojar a Ana, quien tratando de disimilarlo dijo - ¿entonces me ayudas?

Podemos prepararle una cena, pero voy a tener que ir al supermercado, ya que me faltan algunos ingredientes para un pastel – dijo Gail quien comenzaba a hacer el menú en su mente

Yo voy contigo, estoy aburrida de estar aquí – dijo Ana siendo sincera

No se Ana, al señor no le gusta que salgas sola – dijo Gail siendo sincera

Pero voy contigo y llevamos a Sawyer – dijo Ana en forma suplicante – por favor

Está bien, vamos- dijo Gail feliz de volver a ver sonreír a Ana

Minutos después ya se encontraban en el supermercado, Gail tomaba los ingredientes que necesitaba, pero Ana se alejaba un poco viendo varias cosas, tenía mucho de no salir y ese era el momento para estar afuera y ver lo que se había perdido

Ana se alejó de Gail, por ver algunas frutas que eran perfectas para un pastel, cuando de repente escucho que la llamaba

Anastasia Grey – dijo la voz de una mujer, la cual estaba embarazada de varios meses, ya que el vientre era prominente

Si soy yo- dijo Ana sin conocer a la mujer – ¿nos conocemos?

No, bueno yo a ti si –dijo la mujer en forma sarcástica

¿a mí? ¿de dónde? – dijo Ana sintiendo un mal presentimiento

Bueno, solo de foto, ya que yo soy la amante de tu marido, yo te envié las fotos para que vieras lo que hacíamos en su oficina y en tu casa y este es su hijo, el aún no lo reconoce, pero estoy segura lo amara como a mí – dijo la mujer sonriendo

No, no, no eso no puede ser – dijo Ana con lágrimas en los ojos, soltando las frutas que tenía en las manos, abrazándose fuertemente, caminando sola hacia la salida, Gail no la vio por estar lejos, Sawyer había ido por el automóvil ya que ellas estaban por pagar y la mujer amante de Christian dio media vuelta riéndose estrepitosamente viendo lo que había provocado

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero mi doctorado me absorbe mucho tiempo, ustedes son mi motor para continuar

¿Qué pasara con Ana? ¿Cómo reacciona?

Espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9

¿Realmente me amaba?

Minutos después Gail y Sawyer regresaron, puesto que Ana ya se había tardado, ellos sabían que la castaña solo había regresado por una fruta

Sawyer no la encuentro – dijo Gail sumamente preocupada en la sección de la fruta

No pudo haber desaparecido – dijo Sawyer comenzando a desesperarse conocía a su jefe y el perder a su esposa lo volvería loco

¿Qué vamos a hacer? – dijo Gail quien estaba sumamente nerviosa

Tranquila, vamos a ver las cámaras del establecimiento, no pudo ir muy lejos, no han pasado ni 10 minutos – dijo Sawyer tratando de pensar con claridad

En ese momento ambos fueron al área de seguridad con el fin de no perder tiempo, él dijo a quién buscaban aunado a la importancia que tenía, por lo que tuvieron objeción

Rápidamente comenzaron a ver las grabaciones de 20 minutos previos y justo donde Ana llegaba al área de frutas y verduras, después vieron como una mujer se acerca a ella y comienzan a hablar, se ve como Ana se va quebrando hasta que sale corriendo

¿es la persona que buscan? – dijo el agente de seguridad viendo como ambos estaban en shock

Este ...si – dijo Sawyer – hay que salir a buscarla

Vamos ¿es ella? – dijo Gail quien sabia de la amante de Christian desde el accidente ya que Taylor le conto al ellos creen fue el motivo del accidente

Si, Ana no merece solo que está pasando – dijo Sawyer molesto, ya que aparte de ser su guardaespaldas, era su amigo, en los 6 años que llevaba de conocerla, logro tener una bella amistad de confidencialidad y lealtad

Lo sé – dijo Gail quien también estimaba a Ana, veía que era una buena persona, que amaba a su esposo y sobre todo a sus hijos, quienes eran lo más importante para ella

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban recorriendo las calles cercanas al supermercado, era evidente que Ana salió caminando, sin dinero, sin celular puesto que desde que perdió la memoria no quiso ocupar uno, se sentía perdida, por lo que no debía encontrarse muy lejos

Llevaban media hora buscándola sin resultados, la lluvia comenzaba a hacerse presente, así como un viento frio, debido a que se encontraban en los primeros días del mes de noviembre

Tengo que llamar a Christian – dijo Sawyer con determinación

Se volverá loco cuando se entere – dijo Gail conociendo a su jefe

Lo sé, pero necesitamos encontrar a Ana pronto – dijo Sawyer sacando su móvil, comenzando a llamar, tal como lo pensaron Christian exploto, considerando que era un incompetente, no obstante, le dijo que iría hacia ahí en unos minutos, mientras continuaban la búsqueda

Ellos comenzaban a desesperarse, además que ya se encontraban completamente empapados por la lluvia, cuando llegaron a un parque donde vieron que Ana estaba sentada en los columpios, era vidente que había estado llorando, cabizbaja

Sawyer y Gail se acercaron a Ana quien veía al piso, dejando que la lluvia se llevara su dolor

¿Ana? – dijo Sawyer acercándose con cuidado a ella

¿ustedes lo sabían? – dijo Ana con los ojos rojos, volteando a verlos

Ambos asistieron, sintiéndose muy culpables, puesto que la querían y le habían fallado, callando esa verdad

Perdónanos –dijo Gail sintiéndose culpable

¿Por qué callaron? ¿Por qué dejaron que el siguiera jugando conmigo? Yo pensé que me querían, me sentía bien, ¿Por qué? – dijo Ana subiendo el tono de su voz hablando en forma de reproche

Perdónanos, te queremos, aparte de tu guardaespaldas eres mi amiga, al igual que de Gail, pero estábamos amenazado y queríamos que estuvieras protegida – dijo Sawyer siendo sincero

¿y donde quedo el amor que él me juraba? - dijo Ana abrazándose a sí misma, cabizbaja

No lo sabemos, nosotros también nos preguntamos eso – dijo Gail siendo sincera

Vamos a casa, hablas con él, le dices todo lo que sientes y te prometo que yo te protegeré y estoy segura que Taylor también lo hará, pero no es bueno que estés aquí te puedes enfermar dijo Sawyer quien ya estaba completamente empapado

Por favor Ana, regresemos – dijo Gail quien estaba igual que el guardaespaldas

Ana movió la cabeza de forma negativa- no quiero regresar ahí, pero no tengo donde ir – dijo Ana llorando más fuertemente

Ella se levantó del asiento del columpio, dio un paso hacia Sawyer, no obstante, al instante sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas, su vista se nublaba, cayendo desvanecida en los brazos de Sawyer, el guardaespaldas la cargo en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia el automóvil

Gail, Hay que llevarla al hospital, llama a Christian y dile lo que paso que nos vea allá – dijo Sawyer mientras caminaba

Cuando llegaron al automóvil, Sawyer metió a Ana en el asiento trasero, ella iba con Gail, mientras el guardaespaldas conducía

Al llegar al hospital, Sawyer cargo a Ana y la llevo al área de urgencias, donde ella ingreso, ellos solo esperaban en la sala de espera

Minutos después Christian llego corriendo, al salir de Grey´s House le pidió a Taylor que fuera por los niños a la escuela mientras él iba en busca de Ana y enterarse que se desmayó al hospital, odiaba saber que tanto Grace y Garrick estaban de congreso en Chicago

Cuando llego al hospital, pregunto por su esposa, centrándose con Sawyer y Gail en la sala de espera

¿Qué demonios paso? Se supone que la cuidarías – dijo Christian quien estaba completamente despeinado y desesperado

Lo que paso es que Anastasia- dijo Sawyer quien estaba tan molesto y desacuerdo con Christian, que ya no le importaba ser formal, quería demostrarle que ella le importaba, sobre todo que era su amiga – se encontró con la poca cosa que usted la engaño

Christian sabía cuál era la relación de Sawyer y Ana, por más que le dijo a su esposa que fuera formal, ella siempre negó, pero esa era su esencia

Pero ella no debió salir, ¿Qué hacía ahí? Fue una irresponsabilidad – dijo Christian caminando de lado a lado

Su esposa fue al supermercado, porque ella no es un pajarito que puede tener enjaulado dijo Gail furiosa con lágrimas en los ojos, demostrando todo lo que siempre guardaba – y lo que más me duele es que salió porque ella quería hacerle una cena especial para agradecer lo lindo y atento que fue desde que salió del hospital, quería darle una oportunidad a su amor

Ante las palabras de su ama de llaves Christian se quedó en silencio, ya que fue una daga que atravesó su corazón- Ana quería darme una oportunidad – pensaba en silencio, después de esto no volvió a hablar, no tenía nada que reclamar, conocía a su esposa y sabia como todas las personas la apoyaban en lo que ella pedía, sabia ganarse el cariño de todos

Y eso no es todo – dijo Sawyer quien estaba furioso al igual que Gail- dentro de la premisa que Ana conoció a su amante se enteró que está esperando un hijo, que es suyo

No, no, no estas mintiendo, siempre me cuide – dijo Christian desesperado

Eso no me lo diga a mí, quien fallo fue usted, yo solo le digo lo que vi en los videos de seguridad –dijo Sawyer quien quería su jefe pagara – esas explicaciones se las tiene que dar a ella

Nuevamente Christian se quedó callado, todo su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, sabía que Ana no lo perdonaría después de enterarse de eso

Los minutos pasaban de forma lenta, Christian ya no sabía que hacer estaba desesperado quería sabia como estaba su esposa, no se perdonaría si algo malo le pasara

Al cabo de una hora y media salió el doctor Will, quien por suerte estaba en el hospital cuando Ana llego de urgencia, el al ver a Christian se acercó automáticamente a él, quien se levantó al instante

¿Cómo está mi esposa? –dijo Christian de forma desesperada al ver al medico

Tranquilo señor Grey, su esposa sufrió una crisis epiléptica, por esa razón el desmayo – dijo Will quien reconoció el nivel de ansiedad de Christian

Pero, ella no sufrió ataques, solo se desvaneció- dijo Gail quien sabía que cuando las personas tenían epilepsia tenían ataques

Los entiendo, es común pensar en eso, pero hay diferentes tipos de epilepsia, en uno de ellos se presenta por desmayos provocados por la sobre activación de la actividad cerebral, sinceramente el cerebro de cada persona es diferente, por lo que puede actuar de diferente forma – dijo el médico tratando de ser claro

¿Cómo una especie de autocontrol ¿- dijo Christian que deseaba saber todo

Podríamos decir que así es – dijo Will quien sabía que muchas veces las personas no manejaban toda la información que el

¿puedo pasar a verla? – dijo Christian quien necesitaba cerciorarse por sí mismo que ella estaba bien

Si, ella acaba de despertar – dijo Will quien había estado con ella cuando comenzó a reaccionar – solo trata de no alterarla, ya que la crisis epiléptica se debió a un alto nivel de estrés, necesito hacer más estudios, pero para eso requiero que esté tranquila, ahora sus niveles de estrés aún están altos, además la crisis fue hace muy poco tiempo

Claro, yo veré que ella se realice los estudios – dijo Christian – antes de ingresar ¿Cuándo podrá regresar a casa?

Hoy mismo, ahora voy a firmar el alta – dijo Will quien sabia lo impaciente que era Christian

Gracias – dijo Christian antes de ingresar a la habitación

Cuando abrió la puerta vio que Ana estaba sentada en la cama, abrazándose así misma, acción que solo hacia cuando estaba muy triste y decepcionada, era una forma de aislarse del mundo, ella seguía vestida con la ropa que traía esa mañana, solo el cabello revuelto por el electroencefalograma que le habían practicado

¿la amas? – dijo Ana sabiendo que la puerta se estaba abriendo para darle paso a Christian

No – dijo Christian de forma determinada

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿en que falle? – dijo Ana volteando a verlo cuando Christian cruzo la puerta

No sé porque lo hice fui un imbécil, tu no fallaste quien lo hizo fui yo – dijo Christian quien no se atrevía a acercarse a ella

No es posible que no sepas porque lo hiciste, una razón tuvo que existir – dijo Ana subiendo el tono de su voz, provocando que el aparato que registraba su frecuencia cardiaca comenzara a aumentar

Tranquilízate Ana, Will me comento que tuviste una crisis epiléptica por eso te desmayaste – dijo Christian ya que no quería que le pasara algo más grave

Vaya que esto es irónico me pides que me calme, si tu haz sido quien provoque que yo este así, como crees que le siento, si hace unas horas por la mañana me jurabas que me amabas, me pedias una oportunidad y horas después me encuentro con tu amante, que por cierto está esperando un hijo –dijo Ana completamente destruida

Perdóname Ana, yo te amo – dijo Christian quien estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas

Lo siento Christian, me has quietado demasiado, lo que más me duele son todos los recuerdos de mis hijos, esto no tiene perdón – dijo Ana deshechas llorando estrepitosamente –quiero el divorcio

No, no, no me puedes pedir el divorcio, tu y yo nacimos para estar juntos, yo te amo – dijo Christian con lágrimas en los ojos

Así eso fuera cierto, no me habrías engañado, me sentí como una estúpida en el supermercado, cuando tu amante se presentó ante mí, diciéndome que ella si me conocía – dijo Ana entre lagrimas

Lo siento – dijo Christian apretando lo puños

No obstante, en ese momento ingreso Will quien ya llevaba el alta de Ana, escuchando parte de la discusión, pensando que Christian era un estúpido al perder una mujer como ella

Will, llama a mi guardaespaldas, se llama Sawyer- dijo Ana quien solo veía como Christian lloraba pasando su mano por su cabello repetidamente- Christian, regresare con ellos, no te quiero ver, si no quieres que me altere respétalo

En ese momento Christian dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, cuando Sawyer llego a donde estaba el, solo dijo – protégela

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Ustedes son mi motor para continuar

Espero su reviews


	10. Chapter 10

¿Qué siento por ti?

Minutos después Sawyer ingreso junto con Will a la habitación de Ana, ella se encontraba con la misma ropa que llego, no fue necesario que se cambiara a la clásica bata de hospital, el medico ya le había informado sobre la crisis convulsiva, asimismo el hecho que ella tenía que evitar situaciones de estrés, además de que ella estaría muy cansada, ya que las crisis agotaban al paciente

Sawyer, Will ¿ya se marchó Christian? – dijo Ana al verlos entrar

Aun no, ¿quieres que le diga que regrese? – dijo Sawyer confundido ya que él pensaba que ella no quería verlo

No, no quiero verlo- dijo Ana abrazándose a si misma - ¿ya me puedo ir Will?

Ya, aquí traigo tu alta firmada, ya hablé con Christian y Sawyer, pero te digo a ti, es necesario que te mantengas alejada de situaciones de estrés y es probable que te sientas agotada, es por toda la actividad cerebral durante la crisis convulsiva- dijo Will hablando de forma seria, ya que a pesar de que le agradaba Ana, tenía que ser profesional - ¿quieres que te traiga una la silla de ruedas?

No, yo puedo caminar – dijo Ana quien de inmediato trato de bajar de la cama, trato de dar un beso y sintió como sus piernas perdían fuerzas, debido a que Sawyer estaba a su lado no cayó al suelo

¿estás bien? – dijo Sawyer preocupado sosteniéndola en brazos

Por lo menos de aquí a la salida, vas a ir en silla de ruedas – dijo Will con determinación, saliendo de la habitación

Pocos minutos después ingreso nuevamente Will quien ya llevaba la silla de ruedas, Sawyer coloco con cuidado a Ana quien no estaba muy convencida

Esto lo veo demasiado – dijo Ana incomoda

Por tu bien es mejor así – dijo Will con determinación

En ese momento Sawyer se paró atrás de la silla y la comenzó a empujar para que Ana saliera seguido de Will, luego de varios pasillos ellos llegaron a la salida del hospital, ahí estaban Gail y Christian quien se resistía a irse hasta ver que Ana salía del hospital

¿aun sigues aquí? – dijo Ana molesta al ver a Christian ahí en la salida del hospital

Lo siento quería ver que estuvieras bien – dijo Christian sintiéndose cohibido, ya que ella tenía el poder de destruirlo o fortalecerlo

Ante el comentario de él, Ana dio un suspiro y tratando de tranquilizarse dijo - ¿trajiste tu automóvil?

Si Ana, me vine en cuanto me llamo Sawyer, Taylor fue por los niños a la escuela – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Cierto, olvide a los niños, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? –dijo Ana quien, a pesar de no recordar a los niños, los amaba con su vida y su bienestar era su prioridad

El que quieras – dijo Christian hablando sin pensar en sus palabras

La seguridad con la que hablo Christian sorprendió a Sawyer, Gail y Will, pero no dijeron nada ya que deseaban ver que le pediría Ana como sabor

Sinceramente no me siento muy bien, por favor Christian ve con Gail en tu coche a la casa, entretenga a los niños solo por hoy, mañana yo los veré como siempre, yo llegare como después con Sawyer – dijo Ana quien a escuchar sobre los niños tomo esa decisión

Ana, podemos ir los tres en el auto, ve conmigo – dijo Christian quien no estaba muy de acuerdo

No Christian, no te quiero ver, por lo menos hoy mañana hablamos – dijo Ana con determinación, cerrando los puños mostrando sus sentimientos

Estas palabras nuevamente dejaron sorprendidos a los presentes en la discusión

Pero …Ana, creo que lo mejor es que hablemos de una vez, yo te quiero pedir perdón, perdóname me equivoque- dijo Christian con la mirada cristalizada hablando con la verdad

Lamento contradecirte Christian, pero lo mejor es que Ana descanse un poco, ella debe estar agotada, hoy fue un día muy agotador tanto mentalmente como físicamente – dijo Will interviniendo en la conversación

Dr. William usted no se meta – dijo Christian furioso

Me meto porque Anastasia es i paciente – dijo Will de forma determinaba

Sr. Grey, el medico tiene la razón, vamos a ver a los niños y mañana habla con la Sra. Grey – dijo Gail tomando a Christian de un brazo sabia de lo que era capaz y lo mejor era prevenirlo

Nunca cambiaras Christian – dijo Ana decepcionada – yo me voy con Sawyer, vámonos

En ese momento Sawyer tomando a empujar la silla de ruedas, Christian quien estaba furioso dio un manotazo al aire comenzando a caminar en dirección contraria siendo seguido por Gail quien no dijo nada

Al cabo de unos minutos Sawyer conducía el automóvil de Ana, ella iba en el asiento trasero mirando por la ventana, sin poder evitar que varias lagrimas rodaran por su mejilla

¿fui mala esposa? – dijo Ana después de un tiempo mientras eran absorbidos por el tráfico de la cuidad

No Ana, has sido una excelente esposa, amabas a Christian con locura, siendo sincero, te puedo decir que todo el personal siempre se preguntó que hizo el para que lo amaras de la forma que lo hacías, además eres una excelente madre, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero tú y yo somos amigos y siempre fui tu confidente desde que Christian me designo tu guardaespaldas – dijo Sawyer hablando con la verdad

¿entonces porque me engaño? – dijo Ana limpiándose las lágrimas de forma brusca, sintiendo coraje y decepción

No lo sé, nosotros nos enteramos el día de tu accidente – dijo Sawyer sintiéndose mal por ella, era su amiga y él no la pudo proteger

Durante el resto del viaje Ana no volvió a hablar, le dolía demasiado la cabeza para seguir pensando en la traición de Christian, lo único que era inevitable es que las lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada de su hogar, Ana se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, por lo que hablando de forma tranquila para no asustarla Sawyer dijo – llegamos Ana ¿quieres que yo te lleve?

Con las palabras de su guardaespaldas Ana abrió los ojos, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza lo que le recordó el dolor que sentía mismo que se había presentado desde que despertó después del desmayo

No, solo sujétame y por favor llévame a una habitación de huéspedes, no quiero ver a Christian – dijo Ana a quien la luz le lastimaba, al igual que el ruido del coche

Sawyer abrió la puerta con su llave maestra, no obstante, al ingresar al primero encontrarse fue a Christian quien estaba sentado en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el recibidor de su hogar

¿están por aquí los niños? – dijo Ana quien iba sostenida de Sawyer, hecho que hizo enfurecer a su esposo

No, los niños están en el jardín con Gail, les dije que estabas enferma y debíamos dejarte descansar- dijo Christian de forma seria

Gracias – dijo Ana pasando a lado de Christian ayudada por Sawyer

SAWYER, HASTA AQUÍ QUEDAN TUS LABORES- grito Christian furioso provocando que ella y el guardaespaldas se detuviera

NO, Sawyer se va hasta que yo diga y me ayudara a recostarme un poco – dijo Ana levantando el tono de su voz

Yo te puedo ayudar – dijo Christian a la defensiva

Entiéndelo Christian, no quiero saber nada de ti, quiero pensar que voy a hacer – dijo Ana desesperada, soltándose de Sawyer para darle una fuerte bofetada a Christian, desconcertándolo- TE ODIO Christian, déjame en paz

Ante la acción de ella, Christian ya no supo que hacer, estaba sorprendido, molesto y frustrado, ella siempre fue tranquila, jamás mostro una conducta violenta, era la primera vez que la veía de esa forma

Por otra parte, Ana siguió caminado siendo sujetada por Sawyer quien estaba sin palabras luego de ver la bofetada que Ana le dijo a su esposo

Al llegar a su habitación, la ayudo a acostarse en la cama, acomodando algunas de las almohadas

¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Sawyer antes de salir de la habitación

Sabes que no estoy bien, y – dijo Ana bajando la mirada

¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Sawyer quien la conocía y sabía que estaba pensando en algo

¿me podrías conseguir un celular y el numero privado de Kate? – dijo Ana pesando que era lo mejor

Claro, mira te puedo dejar mi celular, le diré a Taylor que eme de otro, tengo marcación rápida, el 1 es Christian, el 2 Taylor, el 3 Grace y el 4 es Kate, espero te sirva y sabes que cuanta con todo mi apoyo – dijo Sawyer siendo sincero

Gracias – dijo Ana quien tomo el teléfono celular entre sus manos aun debatiéndose entre hablar o no

Cuando Ana se quedó sola en la habitación, se sentía muy agotada además de tener un intenso dolor de cabeza, ella se sentó en la cama abrazando una almohada, doblo sus rodillas, se sentía completamente desprotegida

Luego de unos minutos llego a la conclusión que necesitaba actuar lo más pronto posible, sabía que estaba sola, pero no permitirá que Christian siguiera traicionándola, todo mundo le decía que ella lo amaba, pero no lo recordaba y si eso era cierto ¿Por qué la traiciono?, era la pregunta que no dejaba de rodar por su cabeza

Dando un suspiro, tomo el celular se limpió las lágrimas de os ojos y tratando de que su voz sonara lo más tranquila marco el número de Kate no quería alterarla debido a su embarazo, pero solo en ella podía confiar

¿Sawyer? ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿paso algo con Ana o los niños? – dijo Kate del otro lado de la línea

Tranquila Kate, soy Ana – dijo ella tratando de escucharse lo más tranquila posible

Cierto olvide que no tienes tu celular, pero como tengo registrado este como de Sawyer, pensé que era el ¿Qué paso? 'como estas? – dijo Kate un poco más tranquila

Se lo pedí prestado – dijo Ana a quien le costaba trabajo hablar - ¿estás sola?

Si, Elliot acaba de salir con los niños, los gemelos querían una pizza para cenar y Ava los acompaño y como yo necesito reposo preferí quedarme ¿estás bien? ¿te escucho rara? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo Kate quien conocía a si amiga a la perfección

En ese momento Ana no pudo evitar sollozar diciendo – Christian me engaña o engaño no se

¿Cómo? Como te enteraste ¿Qué paso cuéntame? – dijo Kate comenzando a subir el tono de su voz

Tranquila no quiero que nada te pase – dijo Ana conociendo a la Kate impulsiva

Es que Ana, no entiendo cómo te pudo engañar, te has dedicado a él y a los niños, los amas y el también – dijo Kate respirando profundo para no alterarse

Tranquila, sé que no debí hablarte a ti, pero no tengo a nadie- dijo Ana llorando- no quiero que te pase algo

No te preocupes, estoy bien y sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te quiero como si fueras mi hermana y estoy para apoyarte – dijo Kate siendo sincera

No le vayas a decir a Elliot, aun no quiero que la familia se entere, mañana hablare con Christian-dijo Ana quien trataba de pensar

¿aún no has hablado? – dijo Kate quien sacando su lado de periodista quería saberlo todo

Ya sabes que lo sé, discutimos, pero aun no hablamos, me encontré a su amante en el supermercado- dijo Ana entre lagrimas

Elliot va a tardar un poco, acaban de salir, cuéntame todo – dijo Kate quien ya comenzaba a formula un plan en su mente

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Ustedes son mi motor para continuar, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews ¿Qué creen le propondrá Kate a Ana?

Espero sus reviews


	11. Chapter 11

NO

Luego de un suspiro para tomar aire y valor Ana limpiándose las lágrimas comenzó a contar todo su día a Kate, desde que decidió darle una oportunidad a Christian, la cena planeada junto con Gail, el encuentro con la amante de Christian, omitió la parte del hospital, no quería preocupar a su amiga, pero diciendo que Christian lo confirmo la discusión y que ella estaba en una habitación de huéspedes no quería ver a Christian

No lo puedo creer, no te puedo preguntar si estás bien, ya que es obvia la respuesta, amiga me gustaría estar contigo, sabes que cuentas conmigo – dijo Kate sintiéndose desesperada, ya que quería apoyar a su amiga, sabia lo doloroso que sería saber que tu esposo te engañe

Lo se amiga, por eso no te quería hablar a ti, tranquila, yo voy a estar bien, no quiero que le pase nada a mi sobrino, solo que no tengo a nadie, mi papa murió, a mi madre no le hablo, solo a ti – dijo Ana entre sollozos

No te preocupes, yo voy a estar bien, dime ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué has pensando? – dijo Kate quien comenzaba a armas piezas en su cabeza

No lo sé, solo se algo, no quiero vivir aquí, no puedo estar en la misma casa que Christian, tengo que salir con los niños, solo que no tengo donde – dijo Ana pensando que era lo único que tenía claro – no les quitare a los niños, solo quiero el divorcio, tu sabes lo que significa las palabras divorcio, hare todo por lo niños, sin embargo, yo ya no puedo

Te entiendo, un divorcio es lo más duro que puedes hacer, alguna vez te prometiste no casarte ni tener hijos, para no pasar ni que pasaran por un divorcio- dijo Kate quien conocía a su amiga a la perfección

Así es, no obstante, es tanto el dolor que siento, que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no me duele la traición, porque no recuerdo su amor ni el mío, me duele la mentira, desde que desperté del coma, el juraba que amaba, que era lo mejor de su vida, yo comenzaba a creer en esa mentira, quien ama no engaña –dijo Ana siendo sincera con su amiga

Ana, no entiendo cómo puedes pasar, por tanto, no lo mereces, tu solo has dado lo mejor – dijo Kate conociendo a su amiga desde hace varios años atrás, sabía que era de las personas que venía más por el otro que por sí misma

Ya no sé quién soy, solo que quiero estar en paz, volver a conocerme y salir adelante con los niños – dijo Ana quien se sentía muy cansada - ¿me puedes ayudar?

Claro ¿tienes algo en mente? – dijo Kate pensando que era lo mejor

No, me siento sola y sin recursos – dijo Ana sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza se agudizaba

Por eso no te preocupes, tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero cuando nos graduamos tu y yo nos venimos a vivir a un departamento aquí en Seattle, después tú te casaste, yo estuve un tiempo y después me case, ese departamento fue un regalo de mis padres, actualmente lo ocupamos cuando queremos estar solos, tiene mucho que no vamos, yo ahora le llamo a la señora que li limpia y le dio que te lo deje listo para que te mudes ¿quieres que te envié a mi chofer? – dijo Kate pensando que esa era una buena opción

Gracias Kate, pero no tengo con que pagarte, ese departamento debe de ser como para alguien con tu posición y sinceramente me siento mal, también aun no hablo con Christian – dijo Ana comenzando a sentir que su vista se nublaba

Por el dinero no te preocupes, eres mi amiga y te considero como mi hermana, haría por ti lo mismo que haría con Ethan, así que no te preocupes, además Ted y Phoe son mis sobrinos haría todo por ellos, así que no te preocupes y haremos lo siguiente, mañana al medio día pasara mi chofer por ti, para que tengas tiempo de hablar con Christian, solo lleva cosas personales y alguna ropa, el departamento estará todo equipado para ti y los niños, dile a Christian que cuando salgan de la escuela los lleve ahí y hablaras con ellos, te deseo mucha suerte, quisiera ayudarte más, pero sabes que tengo que estar en reposo, asimismo, mi chofer te llevara la llave para que ingreses al departamento

Kate no sé cómo agradecerse – dijo Ana llorando con el teléfono pegado a su oído

No hay nada que agradecer, te quiero Ana y quiero que estés bien, no sé ni que pensar de Christian, jamás lo imagine, solo te diré que no merece tus lagrimas – dijo Kate sintiendo coraje

Yo no sé qué pensar ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – dijo Ana sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza ya era insoportable

Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? – dijo Kate poniendo atención, consciente que la ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera

No le digas a Eliot no quiero que los Grey sepan por el momento, quiero que Christian sea quien les diga – dijo Ana cerrando los ojos para aminorar el dolor

Por eso no te preocupes, yo lo hare – dijo Kate con el propósito de infundir confianza en Ana

Gracias Kate- dijo Ana quien y ano tenia fuerzas- te dejo, quiero descansar

Si Ana, cualquier cosa llámame y recuerda mañana pasa el chofer por ti – dijo Kate antes de colgar el teléfono

Al escuchar que no había línea, Ana se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos dejando que algunas lágrimas salieran y corrieran por sus mejillas, luego de unos minutos el sueño la venció

Luego de unas horas, Christian abrió la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Ana, él se había prometido darle espacio, primero porque sabía que ella estaba muy afectada y le preocupaba la convulsión que sufrió, por otro lado, tenía que ser sincero con el mismo, no tenía idea de que hablaría con ella o como justificaría sus actos

En cuanto abrió la puerta vio que ella estaba dormida, abrazada a una almohada, en sus mejillas se veía el camino que recorrieron sus lágrimas, él sabía que se había equivocado y quería remediarlo, no obstante, también estaba eso que dijo Ana sobre encontrase a la amante embarazada, eso no podía ser cierto él se cuidó ¿o no? Recordaba que una de las veces que estuvo con ella, él estaba muy ebrio

Al día siguiente, Ana se despertó sintiendo dolor de cabeza que ya no tan intenso como el del día anterior, tenía los ojos hinchados debido al llanto, después vio su reloj percatándose que eran las 8 de la mañana y lo niños ya debía a estar camino a la escuela

Sintiendo que era momento de actuar, salió de la habitación pensando que lo mejor era desayunar algo, darse un baño y por ultimo hablar con Christian, no obstante, al pasar por la cocina se encontró con el bebiendo wiski

Pensé que te habías ido a trabajar, te iba a llamar – dijo Ana pasando a lado de el con indiferencia

¿Cómo crees que me iba a ir a trabajar si estamos mal? Tenemos que hablar – dijo Christian tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, aunque por dentro estaba deshecho

Claro que tenemos que hablar, pero ¿tú crees que bebido alcohol desde en la mañana sea de la mejor forma? Quiero que estés sobrio cuando hablemos, no repetiré lo que te voy a decir – dijo Ana colocándose atrás de la barra del desayunador sirviéndose jugo de naranja

No es la mejor forma, pero estoy deshecho, solo el alcohol me ayuda a tolerarlo – dijo Christian viéndola directo a los ojos

¿y yo? Yo también estoy deshecha ¿acaso te has dado cuenta? – dijo Ana subiendo el tono de su voz dejando de golpe el vaso que tenía provocando que jun poco de jugo de cayera

Ana perdóname, sé que me equivoque, estoy arrepentido, volvamos a empezar – dijo Christian levándose y caminando hacia ella

¿Qué te perdone? Volver a empezar- dijo Ana riendo de forma sarcástica – te aprovechaste de mi situación, de que yo no recordaba nada ¿acaso me hubieras dicho que me engañaste si yo no hubiera encontrado a tu amante? ¿dime saber que tenías una amante provoco mi accidente? Cuanto te aprovechaste de que yo no sabía, volvimos a empezar y ve como está acabando, tu y yo ya no tenemos futuro

No Ana, por favor no me puedes dejar, yo no quise aprovecharme, solo pensé que podríamos aprovecharlo para salir adelante y ser la pareja que siempre fuimos, amándonos – dijo Christian acercándose a Ana, pero el paso que el dio hacia adelante, ella lo dio hacia atrás- yo te amo

¿me amas? ¿Por qué me engañaste? ¿en que falle? No sabes lo que me duele no recordar, sabes lo que es no recordar como nacieron mis hijos, como fue la espera de ellos, sentirme culpable del bebe que perdí y no recuerdo, no recordar cuales fueron las últimas palabras de mi padre y como discutí con mi madre, todo eso me lo quitaste – dijo Ana abrazándose a si misma

Perdóname- dijo Christian quien sin pensarlo se puso de rodillas frente a ella comenzando a llorar

Al ver la acción de él, Ana sintió remordimiento por un instante movió sus manos para decirle que se levantara, sin embargo, apretando los puños y tratando de ser firme dijo – levántate Christian

Perdóname mi amor, no sé porque lo hice, tu no fallaste –dijo Christian incorporándose lentamente

No me digas que no sabes, algo debía haber pasado, dime – dijo Ana desesperada

No sé, tal vez no estaba listo para ser padre, al principio todo fue tranquilo, después tu dedicabas mucho tiempo a los niños, yo te quería conmigo, sabía que hacías lo correcto, pero me hacías falta, me comencé a sentir solo – dijo Christian diciendo esa verdad por primera vez

¿lo hablaste conmigo? ¿Teníamos un acuerdo? - dijo Ana limpiándose las lágrimas – además nuestros hijos son pequeños, nos necesitan

No, jamás lo hable contigo, sabía que eras una excelente madre y dada la madre que yo tuve, quería que mis hijos fueran felices y tú les estabas dando eso, alejándote de mí, de nuestra relación como pareja – dijo Christian sonriendo, mientras pensaba – gracias madre, sigo pagando la vida que me diste

¿no tu madre es Grace? No creo que ella haya sido mala contigo, se ve como una gran mujer – dijo Ana sin entender

No Ana, Grace es mi madre adoptiva al igual que Garrick, Mia y Elliot también son adoptados, aun no te he contado la historia de mi vida, como tú dices era nuestro nuevo comenzó – dijo Christian comenzando a abrirse la camisa delante de ella, ya que en el mes que han convivido desde el accidente ninguno d ellos dos ha visto al otro desnudo

En ese momento Ana vio las cicatrices de él, llevándose la mano a los labios con el fin de no demostrar su asombro - ¿Qué te paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Luego de un suspiro Christian le relato los años de vida con su madre biológica, como lo quemaban y la adopción de Grace, sin relatar ni tocar el tema de Elena y sus gustos teniendo sumisas, solo que la conoció en una entrevista que ella le hizo por ayudar a Kate

Sin que se dieren cuenta ambos hablaron por alrededor de dos horas, Ana le preguntaba cosas de su vida como pareja y Christian hablaba omitiendo ciertas partes y personas como Elena, Jack y Leila

¿con todo esto? ¿crees que podemos vernos una segunda oportunidad? Empezar desde cero, yo te amo y a los niños, no creo poder seguir sin ustedes son mi vida, estoy arrepentido – dijo Christian acercándose a ella colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de ella viéndola a los ojos

Por unos segundos Ana se quedó callada, dio un suspiro y con lágrimas en los ojos dijo – no Christian, es muy doloroso que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso de niño, pero desde joven aprendí que la vida sigue y nuestro pasado no nos puede marcar, no te puedo decir si tuve la culpa por dedicarme exclusivamente a los niños, no lo recuerdo, aunque tú también pudiste hablar conmigo y solucionarlo como pareja, eso creo que nuestra relación no tiene remedio

¿y los niños? – dijo Christian con el corazón roto

Los niños son nuestros y podrás verlos siempre que lo desees, yo no te lo voy a impedir, quiero que seas un gran padre, que borres tu pasado y seamos equipo con ellos, pero nuestra relación está rota, ya no somos tu y yo, yo me iré a vivir el departamento de Kate, es más el chofer viene por mí en dos horas, esta es tu casa, no quiero nada para mí, todo para los niños – dijo Ana sintiendo que le temblaba la voz

No Ana, esta es tu casa, tu quédate aquí – dijo Christian hablando rápido

No Christian, créeme que, por mis medios, jamás hubiera tenido algo como esto, esta es tu vida, te agradezco todo lo bueno que hayamos vivido, pero esto se acabó, cuando los niños estén contigo cuídalos, ámalos y dales el mundo que te rodea, cuando estén conmigo yo haré lo mismo – dijo Ana limpiando una lagrima en la mejilla de él, dando media vuelta para camina hacia su habitación darse un baño y comenzar a hacer su maleta

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué les pareció la ruptura? ¿me gustaría leer sugerencias y opiniones, nunca he tenido que vivir algo así, trate de ser fiel a mis personajes

Espero sus reviews son mi motor para continuar


	12. Chapter 12

¿Alguien llega?

Luego de hablar con Christian, Ana sentía una mezcla de sentimientos, estaba triste decepcionada, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, quería recordar todo ese amor que el mencionaba y si era así, porque razón la había engañado, por otra parte, esta su orgullo como mujer el cual le decía que no debía creer en sus palabras

Cuando salió de darse un baño, se vistió con lo ropa deportiva, sabía que sería un día pesado y agotador, vio por última vez su armario, estaba lleno de vestidos y ropa de diseñador, eran piezas maravillosas, sin embargo, ella sentía que no era la vida que ella siempre pensó

Consciente de que necesitaría ayuda, le llamo a Gail, quien estaba en la cocina, por suerte para ella Christian se había encerrado en su estudio después de la conversación con ella

¿me necesitas Ana? – dijo Gail llegando a la puerta de su habitación

Sí. Este …necesito que me ayudes a hacer una maleta para mí y una de los niños, lo mío por favor que sea lo más sencillo posible, tu recuerdas como llegue aquí, quiero esa Ana, no la Ana que he tratado de ser desde el accidente, quiero lo sencillo no lo sofisticado, aun no entiendo como llegue a ser esto y de los niños lo ms vital, como una muda de sus uniformes- dijo Ana sabiendo que podía ser sincera con Gail y hablar de lo que sentía

¿entonces te iras? – dijo Gail con lágrimas en los ojos, todos tenían una gran estima por Ana

Sí, no puedo con la mentira, la traición, esa no soy yo, solo respóndeme ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto? – dijo Ana consciente de que necesitaba una amiga

Me duele, porque no quiero separarme de los niños y de ti, pero el señor Grey se equivocó y estas en todo tu derecho de seguir adelante – dijo Gail limpiándose las lágrimas- ¿ya tienes un plan?

En ese momento Ana le conto a Gail lo que acordó con Kate, además que quería empezar desde cero en su carrera como editora

Ana ¿te divorciaras? – dijo Gail haciendo la pregunta que Ana no comentaba

Sí, no le quitare a Christian la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos, los podrá ver siempre que quiera, solo que lo de nosotros se acabó – dijo Ana con determinación

Cuentas con todo mi apoyo, y tengo algo que decirte – dijo Gail quien estaba conmovida, sintiendo tristeza por ver que una de las familias más bellas se terminaba

¿Qué Gail? – dijo Ana poniendo atención al ama de llaves

Yo sé dónde guardas tu dinero aquí en la casa, hace tiempo me comentaste y me diste tu clave de seguridad, dijiste que era un ahorro solo tuyo y que lo utilizara en caso de una emergencia – dijo Gail quien siempre fue parte importante en la vida de Ana

¿enserio? ¿me podrías decir? Ese dinero me ayudaría a comenzar desde cero – dijo Ana sintiendo un poco de tranquilidad-ya que quiero que lo que me de Christian sea solo para los niños, yo no quiero nada de él, quiero salir adelante sola

Es tu dinero, vamos a la biblioteca y después te ayudo a hacer las maletas – dijo Gail sonriendo con la mirada cristalizada

Al llegar a la biblioteca Gail quito unos libros de un estante y atrás de estos ejemplares estaba una caja fuerte, digito los numero y esta se abrió, Ana pudo ver el contenido y era una gran cantidad de dinero que ella había ahorrado

No lo puedo creer, esto es demasiado – dijo Ana sumamente sorprenda

Solo es fruto de tu trabajo, desde que tomaste el cargo de editora en jefe, la editorial tuvo gran excito, ahora la dirige tu mano derecha desde el accidente, pero creo que puedes volver cuando sea – dijo Gail quien conocía bien la historia

Esto es sorpréndete, ¿segura que lo puedo tomar? Y no, esa editorial no es mía, es de Christian y no quiero depender de él, no imposta si tengo que ser asistente – dijo Ana restándole importancia

Claro que lo puedes tomar, es tu dinero – dijo Gail convencida de que esa era la Ana que llego hace casi 7 años a esa casa

Gracias – dijo Ana tomando el dinero que se encontraba en la caja fuerte, guardándolo celosamente en su bolso – ahora ¿me ayudas con las maletas?

Dando un suspiro Gail acepto ayudarla en la tarea de hacer las maletas, luego de una hora ya estaban lista en la estancia principal de su hogar, eran las once y media, aún faltaba media hora para que llegara el chofer de Kate

Fue en ese momento que Christian salió del estudio, ahí vio a Ana quien tenía las maletas a su lado, guardando las ultimas cosas personales en su bolso

Así que es verdad – dijo Christian completamente destruido

Si Christian, solo te quiero pedir un favor – dijo Ana viéndolo a los ojos, ya que desde que estaba haciendo las maletas pensaba en ese hecho

Haría cualquier cosa por que te quedaras, ¿Qué necesitas? Pide lo que sea – dijo Christian un poco desesperado

No lo hagas más difícil, lo único que te voy a pedir es que cuando lleves a los niños después del colegio al departamento, me ayudes a explicarles nuestra nueva situación, decirles que es un acuerdo y que no afecta nuestro cariño y amor hacia ellos – dijo Ana hablando con determinación

¿y no estoy de acuerdo? – dijo Christian hablando en doble sentido

¿en que no estás de acuerdo? ¿Cuál sería tu alternativa? Fingir que nada paso, continuar con la vida – dijo Ana apretando los puños

Creo que podemos buscar alternativas, pero por favor no me dejes – dijo Christian quien sin importante que estaba Gail y Taylor quien acaba de llegar se hinco ante Ana – no me dejes

Levántate Christian, no te culpo, tal vez yo también falle y no fui la esposa que tu necesitabas, lo siento no recuerdo eso, si te falle perdón, pero lo nuestro está terminado y por el bien mío y lo de los niños, estoy tomando la decisión, levante Christian – dijo Ana dejando salir una lágrima

Al ver la actitud de ella, Christian se levantó, tomándola de la mano diciendo – te puedo dar un último beso

Ana estaba por responder, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, ella lo saco de su bolso, vio el mensaje, se limpió las lágrimas, dio un suspiro y dijo – Gracias por todo Christian, - paso dejándolo de pie –Gail te voy a extrañar – y por último se paró frente a Taylor y sí que este lo esperaba lo abrazo y en el oído le susurro – cuídalo

Anastasia – dijo Christian dejando salir varias lagrimas

Christian, la prioridad son Ted y Phoe, ya no hay un nosotros – dijo Ana tomando las maletas para ingresar aña sensor, el chofer de Kate ya la estaba esperando

En cuanto el ascensor cerro las puertas, Christian cayo de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo, Gail estaba impactada de la imagen que veía, jamás había visto así a su jefe

Señor Grey – dijo Taylor colocando a Gail tras de él, preocupado de igual forma por su jefe

Déjame Taylor, solo necesito el teléfono de Alessa, esto se acaba hoy –dijo Christian levantándose de golpe, cerrando los puños

Señor Grey no, cometa una locura – dijo Taylor preocupado de ver la reacción de el

Mi vida, se fue por el desagüe, quiero el numero- dijo Christian exigiendo la información

Usted me pidió que destruyera toda la información de ella – dijo Taylor con el fin de evitarle un problema a el

Taylor te conozco y tu guardas absolutamente todo, por eso eres el mejor, quiero el numero – dijo Christian viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Claro señor Grey – dijo Taylor dando media vuelta, estaba un poco decepcionado y preocupado por su jefe, lo primero debido a que él pensó que jamás tendría relación con esa mujer y lo segundo ya que sabía que Christian no estaba actuando de forma coherente, por lo que podía cometer una locura

Por otra parte, durante el trayecto al departamento de Kate, Anna lloraba viendo las calles de Seattle, le dolía no recordar todo lo vivido con Christian y del mismo modo le dolía la mentira, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a la idea de estar casada con él y la familia feliz que habían formado, no obstante, todo eso era una simple fachada, ante la realidad

Luego de una hora Ana llego al edificio donde se encontraba el departamento de Kate, el chofer le ayudo a bajar las maletas y le dio la llave que Kate le había dado, después de eso se marchó, ya que Kate le había pedido algunas cosas antes de regresar a su hogar

Cuando Ana se quedó sola, camino con ambas maletas hacia la entrada del edificio hay vio que había una cabina digital donde tenía que pasar una tarjeta para que pudiera ingresar, en ese momento vio el juego de llaves que tenía en las manos y nada parecía capaz de abrir la puerta

Dio un suspiro, pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era llamar a Kate

Ana ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pareció el lugar? – dijo Kate al otro lado de la línea

Me gusta el vecindario, solo que tengo un problema – dijo Ana pensando que ya había abusado mucho de su amiga

¿Qué paso? No me digas que te arrepentiste y vas a regresar con Christian – dijo Kate quien no soportaba la idea de que su amiga fuera traicionada, de no estar embarazada, ella misma iría a enfrentarlo

No, no es eso, solo que no me diste la tarjeta para ingresar al edificio – dijo Ana un poco apenada

Cierto, que tonta soy, olvide que hace unos meses digitalizaron todo, ya que dijeron que de esa forma seria más seguro – dijo Kate consiente de su equivocación – en cuanto llegue mi chofer, le digo que te lleve la llave ¿tienes prisa? Sino enfrente hay un café, hay espéralo

No te preocupes, yo lo espero, muchas gracias por todo Kate, no sé cómo poder pagarte – dijo Ana quien estaba conmovida

Eres como mi hermana, siempre te apoyare – dijo Kate al otro lado de la línea

Cuando la llamada finalizo, Ana dio un suspiro tomo sus maletas, sintió que estaba cometiendo un error, toda esta situación estaba acabando con ella, no obstante, en ese momento apareció frente a ella, un caballero quien venía caminando en dirección hacia donde ella se encontraba

El caballero comenzó a sacar de su cartera una tarjeta, hecho que llamo la atención de Ana

Hola ¿oye vives aquí? – dijo Ana tomando ambas maletas

Si, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo el caballero poniendo todo su interés en ella, era una mujer sumamente bella y atractiva

Sí, me acabo de mudar aquí y la persona que me ofreció su departamento no medio la tarjeta, ¿podría entrar contigo? – dijo Ana esperando que aceptara, no quería esperar en la calle

El la vio por unos segundos, después una sonrisa se formó en su rostro diciendo – claro, vamos

El abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron, al entrar vieron que había unas escaleras, Ana solo podía subir una maleta a la vez eran algo pesadas

Déjalas, yo te ayudo – dijo el caballero tomando ambas maletas, subiendo las escaleras con ellas

Gracias – dijo Ana un poco sonrojada, ya que vio que el realmente te ni la fuerzas, ya que para ella hubiera sido imposible

No hay de que, aunque me imagino que tampoco te dieron la tarjeta de recepción, no te reocupes, a todos cuando nos mudamos se nos olvidaba tanta tarjeta- dijo el con una cálida sonrisa

Así es, tampoco tengo esa tarje- dijo Ana avergonzada, consciente que también llamaría a Kate por ella

Al cabo de unos segundos ambos llegaron al elevador, el nuevamente le ayudo con las maletas

Por cierto ¿a qué piso vas? – dijo el cuándo ya se encontraban en el elevador

Al tercero – dijo Ana igual con una sonrisa

Entonces seremos vecinos, el edificio solo tiene dos departamentos por piso, yo estoy en el 3B y tú debes ser el 3ª – dijo el hablándole con mas familiaridad

Así es, por cierto ¿tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí? – dijo Ana quien quería tener a un conocido para conocer del vecindario

Si, tres años – dijo el bajando la mirada, echo que no paso desapercibido para Ana, era como si la tristeza lo invadiera

Lo siento si te incomode – dijo Ana sitiándose mal por la reacción de el

No hay problema, solo que me cuesta hablar del tiempo que llegue aquí – dijo el cambiando de actitud- soy Colín Shea, será un placer ser tu vecino

Al ver que el volvía a sonreír, Ana extendió su mano diciendo- yo soy …anastasia Steele

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Sus comentarios son mi motor para continuar escribiendo

Espero sus reviews


	13. Chapter 13

¿El divorcio?

Al llegar a su piso, ambos caminaron directo hacia su departamento, no obstante, antes de que Colín abriera su puerta volteo a ver a Ana quien luchaba con la llave

Tienes que sumirla un poco, es como el truco de estas puertas – dijo Colín desde su puerta

En ese momento ella hizo lo que él le dijo logrando abrir la puerta- muchas gracias

Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes tocarme- dijo el giñando un ojo, provocando el sonrojo de ella

Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta – dijo Ana mientras metía sus maletas al departamento de Kate

En cuanto Ana ingreso en el departamento vio que estaba cuidadosamente decorado, era evidente que Kate tenia buen gusto, era más grande que el que tenía mientras estudiaban la universidad, ella recordaba que tenía poco de mudarse con su amiga, aunque la verdad era otra, habían pasado más de 6 años desde ese echo

Ana vio que la cocina estaba equipada, además de que el refrigerador lleno, por lo que ella pensó – gracias Kate, te debo mi vida- por lo que sin perder tiempo le llamo para agradecer a su amiga y para informarle que ya había logrado entrar gracias a un vecino, de todas formas, necesitaba la tarjeta para entrar al edificio

Al cabo de dos horas Ana ya había desempacado las maletas que tenía, había acomodado la ropa de ella y de sus hijos, además de administras su dinero, tenía que tener consciencia de ello por lo menos hasta que encontrara trabajo

Ella se encontraba sentada, descansando después de inspeccionar el departamento, el chofer de Kate ya le había llevado la tarjeta faltante, ahora solo faltaba que llegaran los niños de la escuela, se preguntaba cómo se lo tomarían, cuando de repente es cucho la puerta, vio que aún faltaba tiempo para que sus hijos llegaran, por lo que preguntándose quien era fue a abrir

¿Gail? – dijo Ana sorprendida de ver al ama de llaves de Christian en su puerta - ¿te envió Christian? – esto último a la defensiva

No Ana, yo le pedí venir, espero no lo tomes mal, pero creo que aún no estas listas para enfrentar todo esto, tienes un mes de haber salido del hospital, no conoces completamente a los niños, asimismo te conozco y sé que no te quedaras sentada, seguro quieres empezar a trabajar, yo te puedo ayudar mientras trabajas- dijo Gail quien tenía aprecio por ella, la consideraba como una hija

Las palabras de Gail cristalizaron los ojos de Ana, puesto que todo eso era verdad, lo niños, sentirse perdida aun, el querer trabajar, por lo que con la voz entre cortada dijo –tienes razón gracias, ¿pero y Christian?

No te preocupes, él está de acuerdo, hable con el – dijo Gail siendo sincera- mientras los niños estén contigo yo estaré un poco antes de que lleguen de la escuela, por la tarde Taylor pasara por mí y cuando los niños estén con él, yo no vendré

Por cierto ¿Cómo esta Christian? – dijo Ana mordiéndose las uñas caminando de un lado a otro

No te puedo mentir, él está destruido, aunque fue algo que el busco, eras su fortaleza, sin embargo, las sobras lo traicionaron – dijo Gail quien conocía bien a su jefe

Yo no le quiero causar daño, solo que o va conmigo el engaño ni la mentira, además desde que desperté del coma mi prioridad siempre fueron los niños – dijo Ana abrazándose a si misma

No te culpes, has hecho lo que una mujer empoderada y valiente hubiera hecho, además no lo estas privando de ver a sus hijos- dijo Gail sintiendo empatía por ella

Por unos minutos Ana y Gail continuaron conversando, poniéndose de acuerdo en algunos horarios de los niños, al cabo de unas horas Ana ya estaba descansando dispuesta a esperar a que los niños y Christian llegaran, tenía que hablar con ellos y ese hecho la ponía nerviosa

Al mismo tiempo Christian se encontraba bebiendo wiski en su estudio furioso por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando de repente su celular comenzó, al instante vio que se trataba de Alessa, quería gritarle y decirle que destruyo su vida, pero necesitaba decírselo de frente

¿Por qué demonios no estás aquí? – dijo Christian respondiendo la llamada

Clama Grey, ¿estas molesto? ¿tu mujercita ya te dejo? – dijo Alessa de forma burlona haciendo enfurecer a Christian

Eso a ti no te importa, quiero saber ¿Por qué no estás aquí? – dijo Christian de forma seria subiendo el tono de su voz

No voy a permitir que me grites y de una vez entiende que ahora las reglas las pongo yo y si no fui fue porque tengo cita con mi ginecóloga para ver cómo va nuestro hijo – dijo Alessa a hablando de forma seductora para provocarlo

Pero que mierda has dicho, tu y yo nos cuidamos las únicas dos veces que estuvimos juntos, a mí no me vas atrapar con esa estupidez- dijo Christian aún más furioso

Lo siento Grey, pero yo recuerdo otra cosa, la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, estabas tan borracho que no te diste cuentas que el condón se rompió dentro de mí, aun lo recuerdo esa noche fue tan apasionada que lo rompiste, esa noche creamos a nuestro hijo, creo que hoy sabré que él, ¿Qué quieres? ¿niño o niña? – dijo Alessa burlándose

Mira no voy a caer en tu juego, mis únicos hijos son Ted y Phoe, no voy a caer en provocaciones, dime ¿Cuándo demonios nos vemos? – dijo casi gritando

Cuando yo lo decida – dijo Alessa antes de colgar el teléfono

Al ver que ella le había colgado, Christian enfureció y en un ataque de rabia estrello su celular contra un librero

Estuvo unos minutos más en su estudio, hasta que luego de una hora ingreso Taylor diciendo – señor hay que ir por los niños al colegio

Luego de un suspiro, Christian se pasó los manos por el pelo diciendo – vamos –

Mientras iban en el auto, Christian miraba por la ventana hasta que dijo – quiero que tengas vigilada a Alessa, me tienes que decir hasta que respira

Sí señor, aunque no creer que es mejor que ya se aleje completamente de ella – dijo Taylor atreviéndose a comentar

Eso es lo que más deseo, solo que ella lo complica todo, ahora resulta que está embarazada – dijo Christian cerrando los puños

Ante la noticia de que esa mujer estaba embarazada Taylor se quedó callado, ya que nunca le gusto esa relación y mucho menos que haya engañad a su esposa, Ana era una gran mujer, no lo merecía

Cuando llegaron a la escuela Christian se acomodó bien la camisa, se colocó unos lentes negros, bajo de su auto seguido por Taylor, varias de las madres lo observaban, él estaba acostumbrado, al principio o le molestaba, pero ahora las ignoraba, además su estado de ánimo no estaba para soportarlas

Papi- dijeron Ted y Phoe al unísono a ver a su padre

Hola mis amores –dijo Christian cargando a ambos niños en sus brazos mientras que Taylor llevaba sus mochilas

Con ambos niños cargando Christian se dirigió al auto, donde les coloco el cinturón de seguridad, el subió al haciendo de copiloto y Taylor conducía

Cuando el auto se puso en marcha, los niños comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había visto y hecho en la escuela, Christian trataba de poner atención, pero le era imposible ya que su mente estaba en los que había pasado por la mañana y las palabras de Alessa, por lo que agradecía internamente que Taylor hablara con los niños siguiendo la conversación

Media hora después los niños comenzaron a incomodarse, sentía que ya habían recorrido mucho y no entendían por qué iban por ese camino

¿A dónde vamos? Este no es el camino a casa – dijo Ted quien era un niño muy inteligente y curioso

¿y mami? – dijo Phoe quien era la que más extrañaba el comportamiento de Ana antes del accidente

Al escuchar las preguntas de sus hijos, Christian sintió un nudo en la garganta, por lo que daño un suspiro dijo – mis amores, a partir de hoy nuestra pequeña familia va a cambiar, su madre y yo ya no viviremos juntos, pero quiero que sepan que los amamos

¿no vivir juntos? – dijo Phoe sin entender

¿mami dónde va a vivir? - dijo Ted quien tampoco entendía y deseaba ver a su madre

Justo en este momento a la casa de su mama, ahí hablaremos con ustedes y les diremos que vamos a hacer – dijo Christian sabiendo que con los niños tenía que hablar de forma tranquila y clara sin enredarse mucho

¿yo quiero a mami? – dijo Phoe comenzando a llorar

No llores mi amor, ya casi llegamos y vas a ver a mama – dijo Christian volteando para tranquilizar a su hija

¿se van a divorciar? – dijo Ted quien e había quedado pensando mientras su hermana lloraba

¿Cómo sabes esa palabra Ted? – dijo Christian sorprendido de que su hijo haya llegado a esa conclusión

Julio me dijo que sus papas iban a hacer eso, y su mama ya no vive con su papa, y tu dijiste que ya no vas a vivir con mama ¿y nosotros? – dijo Ted quien había llegado a esa conclusión

En ese momento Christian se quedó sorprendió al ver la inteligencia de su hijo además que era un niño muy despierto todo lo contrario a el de niño

Ted, ahora que lleguemos con su mama lo hablamos, n te adelantes, yo no me quiero divorciar de tu mama, tranquilo hijo – dijo Christian sintiendo como su mundo se venía abajo

Unos minutos después Taylor arribo junto con Christian y los niños al departamento de donde ahora, el bajo las mochilas, mientras Christian tomaba a cada niño de la mano, tocaron el timbre del departamento de Ana, minutos después la puerta se abrió dejándolos pasar

Christian conocía el camino al igual que Taylor, puesto que hay envió el globo de Charlie tango y ayudo a cocinar a Ana cuando se estaban conociendo, los cuatro subieron al elevador y ya en el tercer pido Ana los esperaba afuera del departamento, ambos niños corrieron hacia ella cuando la vieron

¿mami te vas a divocia de papa? – dijo Ted siendo el primero en hablar

Ante la pregunta de su hijo Ana vio a Christian a los ojos mostrándole su desaprobación

Mis niños tenemos que hablar con ustedes, pero antes quiero hablar aquí afuera con su papa, ¿Por qué no van con Gail que está adentro? Le piden que les cambie el uniforme y les de algo de comer, ahora entramos – dijo Ana hablándoles de forma dulce a sus hijos

Si, Gail – dijeron ambos niños corriendo hacia adentro, ambos querían mucho a Gail quien siempre los consentía en lo que querían comer

Los dejos solos – dijo Taylor de forma formal dejando a Christian y Ana afuera del departamento cerrando la puerta para que los niños no escucharan

¿te escucho? – dijo Christian cruzando los brazos hablando de forma determinada

¿Por qué le dijiste a Ted que nos vamos a divorciar? Primero tenía que hablar tu yo y ver como se lo decíamos – dijo Ana molesta

Al ver el estado de ella, Christian dio un suspiro diciendo – yo no le dije a él, resulta que tenemos un hijo muy inteligente y solo lo dedujo, ellos me preguntaron porque no íbamos hacia la casa y yo les empecé a decir que ya no viviremos juntos, ¿no es así lo que tu decidiste?

¿yo decidí? Lo único que yo estoy haciendo es tener dignidad, no iba a permanecer con la persona que me engaño, no sé si tu o yo fuimos los que fallamos en esta relación y eso provoco tu engaño, no quiero buscar culpables, solo quiero seguir adelante, aprendiendo de los errores, solo que yo no recuerdo mis errores, lo siento – dijo Ana de forma sarcástica esta última parte, pero expresando todo lo que sentía

Por favor Ana, yo no puedo seguir adelante sin ti, eres mi fuerza, mi estabilidad – dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse, asustado ya que las palabras "seguir adelante" no estaban en su vocabulario

Si era todo eso ¿Por qué estuviste con alguien más?, dime como te sentirías si hubiera sido al revés – dijo Ana a la defensiva

Deshecho – dijo Christian sin pensarlo

Pues así me siento yo y sinceramente no quiero seguir ablando de eso, mejor dime ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar con los niños? ¿Qué horario quieres? Y.- dijo Ana pensando que lo mejor era hablarlo de una vez – Kate me va a ayudar con abogados, así que en unos días te irán a ver para comenzar el divorcio

¿divorcio? No, tu no me puedes dejar, dame otra oportunidad – dijo Christian desesperado, tomando a Ana por el antebrazo con fuerza marcando sus dedos

Suéltame Christian me lastimas – dijo Ana sintiendo como la agarraba con fuerza

Justo en ese momento el elevador abría sus puertas dejando salir a Colín quien llevaba a una peña niña de aproximadamente 3 años sobre sus hombros, mientras el cargaba la mochila en su espalda

¿estás bien Ana? – dijo Colín acercándose a donde estaba Christian y ella

Tú no te metas es mi esposa – dijo Christian sin soltar a Ana

En cuento Christian se distrajo para enfrentar a Colín, Ana se soltó de su agarre furiosa diciendo – soy tu ex esposa, desde hoy considera terminada nuestra relación y no tienes ningún derecho de tratar a si a mi vecino

Ana yo – dijo Christian sorprendido de verla y escucharla

Colín, estoy bien, gracias – dijo Ana apenada con su vecino y la pecha que la veía de forma curiosa

Si necesitas algo estoy en frente – dijo Colín caminando hacia su puerta

¿y ese quién es? – dijo Christian furioso Célula mononuclear de sangre periférica ( **PBMC** ) de ver que ella le sonreía al tipo

Mi vecino y no tienes ningún derecho sobre mí y a quien le hablo, lo nuestro acabo, ya dime ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños? Es lo único que me importa-dijo Ana furiosa

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero ya inicio mi semestre y tengo poco tiempo, no lo dejare colgada ¿hasta dónde llegara Alessa? ¿tiene cómplices?

Espero sus reviews


	14. Chapter 14

¿Te perderé?

Al ver la reacción de Ana, Christian comprendió que estaba actuando de forma infantil, provocando aún más el enojo de ella

Tienes razón, vamos a hablar con ellos y estoy de acuerdo en que los niños pasen el fin de semana conmigo, así como el miércoles después de la escuela, solo los días festivos nos pondríamos de acuerdo, solo que ¿estas segura de esto? Aun podemos ser una familia – dijo Christian desesperado

No empieces Christian, este es nuestro final, entiéndelo lo nuestro acabo lo único que nos une son los niños, se perdió la confianza y seguridad, ya no me acuerdo si fui o no fui una buena esposa, sin embargo, ahora me pregunto si realmente sirvo para tener una relación, el saber que me engañaste hace que me pregunte ¿Por qué tuviste que buscar a alguien más? ¿en que falle? – dijo Ana tranquila tratando de que el comprendiera porque tomaba esta decisión

Tu no fallaste solo yo, realmente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, aun conociendo mi pasado te quedaste a mi lado – dijo Christian volviendo a subir el tono de voz

No grites, yo no me acuerdo de eso, tal vez si lo supiera nuevamente me quedaría a tu lado, comprende tengo que vivir con lo que ahora soy, y en la actualidad no soy una persona que perdone fácilmente un engaño, tampoco quiero pensar que eres el único culpable, sé que en algo me equivoque, por favor Christian no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Ana sintiéndose cansada – vamos a hablar con los niños, por favor

Al ver la actitud de ella, Christian supo que no había más que hacer por el momento, por lo que decepcionado dijo – vamos a hablar con los niños

En ese momento ambos entraron al departamento, tomaron asiento en la sala que este tenía por ultimo llamaron a los niños quienes se sentaron en frente de ellos, Christian comenzó a hablar diciéndoles que ahora ellos vivirían ahí junto con su mama y que el sábado y domingo, así como el miércoles estarían con él, él lo llevaría y recogería de la escuela, además de que él y su mama ya no iban a vivir juntos, no obstante, les aclaro que ellos los amaban reiteradas veces

Mami no ira con nosotros contigo – dijo Ted hablando rápido

No mi amor, será un tiempo que ustedes disfrutaran con su papi- dijo Ana tratando de que ellos fueran los menos afectados en esta situación

Poque- dijo Phoe analizando las palabras de sus papas

Es una decisión que su papa y yo tomamos, sin embargo, quiero que sepan que los amamos y seremos felices del tiempo que estén con nosotros – dijo Ana cargando a su hija para sentarla en sus piernas mientras que Christian hizo lo mismo con Ted

Yo quiero que estemos juntos – dijo Ted sintiéndose triste

Corazón son cosas de mayores, cuando sean grandes entenderán y te prometo que siempre que quieres ver a tu papa o a mi vamos a estar para ti, aunque no estemos juntos los amamos y son lo primero en nuestra vida – dijo Christian sintiéndose mal, pensando que por una estupidez había perdido a su familia – ahora mis amores tienen que hacer la tarea e ir a la cama

Despídanse de su papa – dijo Ana levantándose dejando que los niños se despidieran de Christian- ahora vayan con Gail para que los ayude, yo necesito hablar con papa

Adiós – dijeron ambos niños saliendo corriendo dejando solos a Ana y Christian

¿este es el fin? – dijo Christian esperanzado

Si, hasta mañana Christian – dijo Ana dando media vuelta caminando hacia la cocina

Pasare mañana por la mañana por ellos – dijo Christian decepcionado y frustrado

Claro, los tendré listos, que tengas buena noche Christian – dijo Ana comenzando a preparar la cena para sus hijos

Sin ti no lo creo – dijo Christian saliendo del departamento dando un portazo

En ese momento Gail apareció en la cocina, los niños ya estaban haciendo sus tareas

Me voy Ana, Taylor ya me aviso que esta abajo esperando el señor grey, mañana nos vemos – dijo Gail triste viendo como la familia que ella amaba se desmoronaba

Hasta mañana Gail, gracias por todo – dijo Ana con sinceridad

Por la noche los niños ya se habían dormido mientras Ana veía televisión, ella cambiaba continuamente los canales, nada le llamaba la atención, no obstante ver en un canal a la misma mujer que la intercepto en el supermercado con su abultado vientre rompió algo en ella, por lo que no pudo evitar mirar el programa poniendo atención a esa mujer que destruyo su matrimonio

 _Así que tú eres la amante del multimillonario Christian Grey- dijo la presentadora hacia la mujer_

 _Creo que amante es una palabra horrible, simplemente soy la mujer que robo el corazón de Christian Grey, porque estoy segura que mi bebe es fruto del amor – dijo esa mujer con ilusión_

 _Pero, Christian está casado y tiene dos hijos, además si mi información es correcta su esposa sufrió un accidente hace cuatro meses, paso tres en coma y todo ese tiempo él estuvo con ella ¿Dónde entras tú? – dijo la presentadora siendo un poco cruel en sus palabras_

 _Me estas lastimando, pero si yo accedí a dar esta entrevista es porque quiero que el mundo sepa quién es Christian Grey, yo lo amo, pero el jugo con mis sentimientos, más bien no supo que hacer, el terrible accidente de su esposa lo complico todo – dijo ella comenzó a llorar_

 _¿a qué te refieres? Cuéntanos para que te entendamos – dijo la presentadora_

 _Hace 5 meses yo comencé una relación con Christian, nos conocimos en una gala que no fue su esposa, al momento que nos vinos fue amor a primera vista, ambos nos coqueteábamos y terminamos en mi suite, ahí él me dijo que tenía problemas con anastasia y que deseaba divorciarse, pero que por los niños no lo hacía, por lo que comenzamos una relación, una semana antes de accidente él se enteró que yo estaba embarazada, estaba muy feliz me dijo que yo era el amor de su vida, por lo que me sugirió huir y que el comenzaría con el divorcio, sin embargo el no llego a la cita que teníamos por ir a ver a su esposa que estaba en el hospital, de no haber pasado el accidente Christian y yo estaríamos juntos, la culpa lo consumió y por eso sigue con ella – dijo la mujer rompiendo en llanto_

 _Alessa lamento escuchar eso, solo que ante los medios Christian y Anastasia tenían un matrimonio muy sólido – dijo la presentadora siendo sincera_

 _Las apariencias engañan y justo por esa razón es que vine a tu programa ya que deseo que Christian responsa por nuestro hijo, ya que ahora me niega y no quiere responder, pero mi hijo es su hijo, así como lo es Theodore y Phoebe – dijo la mujer llorando más amargamente_

En ese momento Ana comenzó a llorar de forma desesperada, sabía que no podía hacer mucho ruido porque asustaría a sus hijos, por lo que para gritar tomo una almohada del sillón y ahogo su grito, pese a eso estaba destruida por lo que salió hasta el balcón que tenía el departamento, cerró la puerta y viendo hacia el cielo grito - ¿PORQUE YO? ¿PORQUE A MI? ¿QUE HICE MAL? ¿QUE ESTOY PAGANDO? NO ES JUSTO – al sentir toda la adrenalina que tenía, doblo sus rodillas y quedo hincada en el balcón abrazándose a si misma llorando

Así estuvo varios segundos hasta que escucho una voz- yo me he hecho esas mismas preguntas tantas veces

Colín, lo siento si soy inoportuna- dijo Ana levantándose, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada, él la había visto en un mal momento

Tranquila, yo también salgo a mi balcón para ser libre, dentro de la casa mi hija me puede escuchar – dijo Colín siendo sincero –hice te ¿quieres un poco?

En ese instante Ana limpio sus lágrimas de forma brusca, asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta la orilla de su balcón que estaba muy cerca del balcón de él, la única diferencia era que el balcón de ella salía desde la sala y el de él desde la cocina

Colín paso una taza con Te a Ana quien se sentó en una silla que había ahí mientras que él lo hizo en otra

¿estás bien? – dijo Colín sabiendo la respuesta

Creo que sabes la respuesta – dijo Ana tímida

Así es y déjame decirte que eres una mujer muy fuerte – dijo Colín con una sonrisa – sin embargo, si algo he aprendido en la vida que es siempre se necesita de un amigo con quien hablar

Gracias ¿viste el programa? – dijo Ana mientras daba un sorbo al te

No, pero en minutos se volvió viral y ahora está en todos los medios, eres la esposa de un hombre muy importante, no obstante, solo un idiota engaña a quien ama – dijo Colín quien se caracterizaba por decir lo que pensaba

Sinceramente no se quien fallo aquí, solo que si algo he odiado toda mi vida es ser el centro de atención y con eso lo seré, no sé si pueda resistirlo – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila

Tienes que serlo por tus hijos – dijo Colín también bebiendo su te

Lo sé, ¿escuchaste nuestra discusión afuera? – dijo Ana viendo que la distancia entre los departamentos no era mucha

Desearía decirte que no, no te preocupes, solo es este piso los demás están más aislados – dijo Colín tratando de que ella estuviera más tranquila

Lo siento por tu esposa, que va a pensar de mi – dijo Ana sintiendo que también el ambiente se aligeraba, pero al mencionar la palabra esposa vio como el rostro de Colín se transformó a uno triste y distante

Mi esposa murió, solo somos mi hija y yo – dijo Colín tratando de que Ana no notara su incomodada

Lo siento, no debí preguntar – dijo Ana sintiéndose incomoda

No te preocupes, no es muy común es un padre soltero – dijo Colín de forma tranquila- en ese momento se escuchó ruido en el departamento de el – creo que nuestra conversación tendrá que continuar mañana ¿misma hora, mismo lugar?

Misma hora, mismo lugar –dijo Ana ya más tranquila entrando a su departamento, tomando su celular viendo que tenía 20 llamadas, pero como estaba en silencio no lo escucho., además no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie, por lo que lo dejo en el sillón yendo directamente a acostarse, quería estar sola

Por otra parte, mientras Ana veía la declaración de Alessa, Christian se encontraba metido en su estudio pensando en la mejor estrategia para reconquistarla, cuando de repente Taylor entro sin previamente tocar la puerta

Pero qué demonios Taylor, te dije que quería estar solo – dijo Christian furioso

Eso lo sé, pero en la televisión Alessa está dando declaraciones de su vida amorosa – dijo Taylor sin importarle el estado de su jefe, camino hasta donde estaba el control del televisor, busco el canal y espero a que el mismo Christian se diera cuanta de la gravedad dela situación

Christian vio toda la entrevista, cada palabra de esa mujer producía que el sintiera como le hervía la sangre, era una oportunista y aprovechada, los hechos no eran como ella los contaba, no obstante, no le iba a dar el privilegio de responderle

Taylor dile a Barney y Welsh que quiten toda la información de ella, quiero que desaparezca esto de los medios – dijo Christian de forma desesperada

Señor, si me lo permite creo que esa es una tontería – dijo Taylor hablando con la verdad

¿Por qué? – dijo Christian furioso

Porque la información ya se volvió viral, creo que lo mejor que puede hacer es dar una conferencia de prensa con su versión – dijo Taylor pensando más objetivamente que Christian

Eso es imposible, no caeré en el juego de ella – dijo Christian seguro de eso, él estaba por responderle a Taylor cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, vio la pantalla percatándose de que se trababa de su madre, consciente que su familia comenzaría a llamar apago el móvil

Señor ¿Cómo quiere que procedamos? – dijo Taylor viendo como su feje caminaba de un lado a otro

Tienes razón esto ya se volvió viral, estoy seguro que ahora toda mi familia me llamara para saber que paso, ahora lo único que me importa es que Ana me perdone y regrese a mí – dijo Christian pasando sus manos por su cabello de forma desesperada – no daré una conferencia, pero quiero que junto con Barney y Ross ideen un comunicado de prensa escrito donde exijo se respete mi privacidad y la de Ana

Por supuesto – dijo Taylor dando media vuelta, el conocía a su jefe y sabía que lo mejor era dejarlo solo

En cuanto Taylor salió Christian se dejó en su silla tras su escritorio, estaba desesperado, frustrado y molesto consigo mismo- si tan solo le hubiera dicho a Ana que me sentía solo, que la necesitaba nada de esto estuviera pasando – pensaba - Un hijo, voy a tener un hijo con ella, el mismo hijo que perdí con el amor de mi vida-

Ante tal reflexión se levantó para servirse un vaso de wiski, el no solía beber, sin embargo, por esa noche quería olvidar todos sus problemas y estupideces, además al día siguiente comenzaría su plan de reconquistar a Ana

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews son mi motor para seguir escribiendo


	15. Chapter 15

¿Qué hare?

A la mañana siguiente Ana se levantó muy temprano para preparar a los niños para la escuela, no le había preguntado a Christian a qué hora pasaría por ellos, por eso prefería tenerlos listos, aun no estaba preparada para confrontarlo después de la entrevista de la amante

Al cabo de una hora Ted y Phoe estaban listos para ir a la escuela, el tiempo pasaba y Christian no aparecía, hecho que ponía nerviosa a Ana, si de algo era consciente era de la educación de sus hijos, intento llamarlo, pero sus llamadas eran desviadas a buzón, por lo que decidida a que sus hijos no faltarían salió con ellos, no recordaba muy bien la dirección de la escuela, espera sus hijos la guiaran

Al salir del edificio, se quedó en la banqueta en espera de un taxi o algún medio de trasporte para llevarlos, recordaba que Ted le dijo que la escuela estaba a 15 minutos en auto, comenzaba a preocuparse al ver que el tiempo pasaba, cuando una voz la distrajo

¿vas a llevar a los niños a la escuela? – dijo Colín quien estaciono su auto frente a ella, en la parte trasera iba su hija quien saludaba a Phoe

Sí, es que no pasaron por los niños – dijo Ana quien no sabía que decir

No te preocupes yo los llevo ¿en qué escuela van niños? – dijo Colín dirigiéndose de forma amistosa a los niños

En el colegio central- dijo Ted siendo el primero en responder

Vaya, es el mismo que mi hija – dijo Colín bajando del auto para abrirle la puerta a Ana y a lo niños quienes se sentaron en la parte trasera

Hola – dijo la hija de Colín quien de inmediato reconoció a Phoe quien era su compañera

¿van juntas? – dijo Ana volteando a ver a las niñas, ambas asintieron con un movimiento de cabeza

En ese momento Ana sintió su celular vibrar, vio que era Christian, por lo que molesta respondió – no te preocupes, ya lo resolví, no es necesario que vengas pasas por ellos, espero no lo olvides- después colgó sin decir mas

Nos vamos – dijo Colín encendiendo el automóvil

Vamos – dijo Ana quien estaba molesta con Christian por olvidar pasar por los niños a tiempo y no avisarle, mientras que en la parte trasera iban los niños ajenos a la situación, Ted empezaba a hablar con la hija de Colín y su hermana

Qué bueno que los niños van juntos al colegio, mi hija tiende a ser muy tímida y me alegra que tenga amigos- dijo Colín mientras conducía sacando a Ana de sus pensamientos

Así es y simplemente no sé qué hubiera hecho sino aparecías, me da vergüenza, pero no recuerdo donde queda el colegio de los niños – dijo Ana apenada sintiéndose como la peor de las madres

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas? – dijo Colín sorprendido por la información – si es personal no te preocupes te entiendo

No es eso, solo que es interesante que no sepas que paso cuando tuve el accidente, por un instante encendí el televisor y todos los programas hablaban de mi accidente, de la amante y de el – dijo Ana con dolor- apagué todo rápidamente antes que los niños escucharan

Tranquila, disculpa no suelo ver la televisión por la mañana, soy más de noticieros nocturnos, además mi pasión es leer – dijo Colín aligerando el ambiente, mientras los niños platicaban distraídos

Es una larga historia, preferiría contarte cuando los niños no estén presentes, mejor dime porque tu pasión es leer – dijo Ana con interés

Yo te cuento con una condición –dijo Colín de forma risueña, tenía mucho que no pasaba un momento agradable

¿Cuál? – dijo Ana más tranquila

Que después de dejar a los niños, me acompañes a desayunar o por un Café ¿desayunaste? Te prometo que te regreso al departamento y me voy al trabajo ¿aceptas? – dijo Colín manejando consciente que el colegio estaba cerna

Ana lo pensó por unos segundos y de forma penosa dijo – creo que ya abusé mucho de ti, no quiero ser abusiva

Si no eres abusiva, yo te estoy invitando, además yo no desayune por eso te preguntaba – dijo Colín brindando confianza a ella

Está bien – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila

Ya llegamos, por cierto ¿Cómo se llaman tus hijos? – dijo Colín mientras estacionaba el automóvil

Por ir platicando y molesta, ni te los pregunte, mi hijo se llama Theodore y mi hija Phoebe, yo les digo Ted y Phoe, ¿tu hija? – dijo Ana quintándose el cinturón

Mi hija se llama Ally – dijo Colín orgulloso de su pequeña a quien amaba

Que bello nombre – dijo Ana antes de abrirla puerta y salir para ayudar a sus hijos a bajar

Colín quien se bajó primero para abrir la puerta de Ana se quedó estático unos segundos al escuchar las palabras de ella – el nombre de mi amor – pensó, teniendo aun presente el amargo momento de su muerte

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo que Ana preparaba a los niños para ir al colegio, Grace y Garrick ingresaban al estudio en la casa de Christian, encontrando a su hijo dormido sobre su escritorio, con un vaso de whiski a medio terminar

CHRISTIAN – dijo Grace subiendo el tono de su voz

Al escuchar el grito de su madre, Christian se despertó algo desorientado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Pero qué demonios hacen aquí y ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿a qué hora son? – dijo Christian tratando de ubicarse

No nos hables en ese tono, estamos aquí porque queremos una explicación a las declaraciones de tu amante- dijo Garrick furioso y decepcionado de su hijo – además de mostrar nuestro apoyo a Ana quien debe estar destruida

Por cierto ¿Ella vio la entrevista? Quiero hablar con ella, vaya que eres inconsciente, no ves todo lo que esta pasado, aun nos e acostumbra del todo a su situación y ahora esto, me decepcionas, tiene una gran mujer y sales con esto, dime ¿es cierto que ibas a huir con ella el día el accidente? – dijo Grace quien estaba muy decepcionada

Déjame en paz, no les importa – dijo Christian a la defensiva poniéndose de pie

Tu no vas a ningún lado, respóndele a tu madre – dijo Garrick colocándose frente a su hijo impidiendo el paso

Está bien, quieren hacer la verdad, si, si , si me acosté con ella, estaba muy solo y no tenía la misma chispa y relación con Ana, ella solo se dedicaba a los niños y su trabajo, me arrepentí, solo fueron dos veces, después de sentí un asco, no la volví a ver, el día del accidente Sawyer y Taylor encontraron en la oficina de Ana fotos de mis encuentros con ella, no sé qué paso, ayer Ana salió con Gail al supermercado y ella la confronto, Ana me abandono, se llevó a los niños y esa es la verdad- dijo Christian cayendo hincado de rodillas frente a su padre, comenzando a llorar- yo amo a Ana y a mis hijos, quiero mi familia

Tanto a Grace como a Garrick se les rompió el corazón al ver a su hijo de esa forma, sin embargo, no comprendían sus actos y ahora no solo estaba el, había tres personas mas

¿sabes dónde está Ana? – dijo Grace con la voz entrecortada, pero tratando de ser firme

Si, en el departamento de Kate cuando ellas iban a venirse a vivir a Seattle- dijo Christian limpiándose de forma brusca las lágrimas, poniéndose de pie

¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿ponerte a beber? ¿hacerte la victima de tu dolor? Ese no es el hijo que yo crie, piensa que tienes dos hijos, ¿acaso Ted y Phoe no importan? Aunque tu matrimonio con Ana haya terminado, los niños siguen siendo parte de ti y si perdiste a una gran mujer, fue por tu estupidez, ¿no fue sufriente que iba a dar su vida por tu hermana? Yo desde ese día le debo la vida- dijo Garrick siendo sincero

Tu padre tiene razón, tiene que hacer algo para detener a esa mujer, piensa en los niños y de una vez te advierto, aceptaremos a tu hijo por ser tu hijo, pero jamás tu relación con ella, mi única nuera en Anastasia – dijo Grace con determinación

Yo no quiero a Alessa y ni al niño – dijo Christian desesperado pasándose las manos por el cabello

Si es tu hijo te harás cargo de eso yo me encargo – dijo Garrick molesto

Creo que este no es el momento de hablar, es más tengo que ir por lo niños a la escuela, déjenme en paz, es mi vida – dijo Christian pasando a lado de sus padres

Christian – dijo Grace de forma enérgica haciendo que el volteara

¿Qué quieres? - dijo Christian sorprendido de ver la molestia de ella

No puedes ir así por los niños, hueles a alcohol y tu aspecto no es el mejor, los niños no merecen esto, envía a Taylor – dijo Grace quien trataba de controlarse

No, son mis hijos y no voy a perder tiempo que pueda estar con ellos- dijo Christian sacando su celular para marcar a Ana

Piénsalo – dijo Grace tratando de detenerlo

Mierda, mierda, ustedes tienen la culpa, anastasia me acaba de colgar – dijo Christian terminando la llamada

Nosotros no hicimos nada, son tus acciones, mismas por las cuales vas a perder a tu familia, nosotros venimos a proporcionarte apoyo, pero si vemos que solo te estas destruyendo, no lo podemos hacer – dijo Garrick siendo sincero

Así es, no somos tus enemigos, piénsalo y cuando quieras que estemos contigo hablamos, por cierto, Mia se le subió la presión por esterarse por esa mujer lo que está pasando, ya está estable, tienes que controlarla y va a acabar contigo – dijo Grace triste saliendo del estudio con Garrick dejando solo a Christian

Luego de unos minutos Ana y Colín ya se encontraban en la cafetería, una muy cercana a la escuela donde los niños asistían, era cierto que él no había desayunado, hecho que comprobó a Ana cuando el pidió su orden, provocando la risa de ella, mientras que ella solo pidió un te

Vaya que no habías desayunado – dijo Ana riendo, sintiéndose por primera vez relajada desde que supo del engaño de Christian

Yo dije la verdad, no fue a propósito, solo que por la mañana estoy más pendiente de que mi pequeña tenga todo listo, que casi siempre olvido desayunar, me es más importante que ella desayune y salga con tiempo – dijo Colín siendo sincero mientras tomaba café

Yo es la primera vez que recuerdo le preparo el desayuno a mis hijos, desde el accidente solo lo hacía Gail, nuestra ama de llaves, aunque más que eso es mi amiga – dijo Ana también dando un sorbo a su te

Por cierto ¿Qué fue lo que paso? Si soy entrometido dime, solo que no sigo mucho los medios, aunque es difícil no ver lo que se hacer viral – dijo Colín a quien desde que vio en las noticias a la amante de Christian se preguntaba como el perdía a una mujer tan bella como Ana

Pues hace cuatro meses sufrí un accidente, un tráiler no respeto la señal en rojo y arrollo mi auto, pase tres meses en coma y cuando desperté había perdido 6 años de mi vida, no me acuerdo de nada, ni mi boda, ni a Christian y lo que más me duele es ni a mis hijos – dijo Ana bajando la mirada cambiando de actitud

Tranquila, tu no tuviste la culpa, fue el idiota que no respeto a la señal – dijo Colín sintiéndose mal por provocar que ella se entristeciera

Lo sé, solo que ha sido complicado y ahora que empezaba a sentir una estabilidad, aparece ella diciendo que espera un hijo de mi esposo, fue tan sínica de buscarme, burlarse de mí y no sé porque, pero siento que tiene algo que ver con mi accidente, porque dicen que salí corriendo de mi oficina, aunque claro, yo no recuerdo nada – dijo Ana quien había pensado en eso durante eses dos últimos días

¿crees que ya lo sabias? – dijo Colín quien dijo la pregunta que Ana tanto se hacia

No lo sé y no sé si quiera saberlo, ya que eso significaría que Christian jugo de forma cruel conmigo, ya que yo en este momento tendría 5 meses de embarazo, uno más que ella, pero lo perdí en el accidente, por eso no sé si quiero saber desde cuando lo hacían – dijo Ana con coraje

Lamento mucho escuchar eso, no sé qué pudo pasar entre ustedes, solo sé que cuando se ama no se engaña, yo daría mi vida por volver a ver a mi esposa, la tendría en un pedestal – dijo Colín también cambiando de actitud

¿puedo saber que paso? – dijo Ana interesaba, viendo como él toma afectaba a Colín

Creo que es lo justo, mi esposa murió durante el parto, hubo muchas complicaciones y los doctores salvaron a mi hija, no puedo culparla, ella es víctima del destino, así como yo lo fui – dijo Colín apretando los puños aún no se acostumbraba

En ese momento Colín vio su reloj percatándose que había pasado hora y media desde que llegaron a la cafetería

¿podemos dejar esta conversación pendiente? Quede de ver a mi mejor amigo a esta hora y digamos que no es muy paciente y de ahí me voy al trabajo – dijo Colín dejando una fuerte cantidad para pagar el desayuno, Ana se sorprendió del monto

Claro, si quieres yo puedo regresar – dijo Ana sintiéndose apenada con el

No, no te preocupes, mi amigo lo veré en mi departamento, además soy el director de mi editorial, solo trabajo medio tiempo para no descuidar a mi hija – dijo Colín levantándose

¿tienes una editorial? – dijo Ana sorprendida gratamente

Así es, es pequeña, pero hemos tenido varios éxitos – dijo Colín caminando junto con Ana quien deseaba preguntarle si no necesitaba a alguien que trabajara, ella estudio letras inglesas y su mayor sueño era trabajar en una editorial

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al departamento donde vivían, ambos platicaban de temas triviales, antes de entras se encontraron con el amigo de Colín

Pensé que me ibas a dejar plantado, no valoras mi tiempo – dijo el amigo en forma de burla

No te quejes acabas de llegar, además compórtate vengo acompañado – dijo Colín también bromeando- Anastasia te presento a mi mejor amigo William

¿doctor Will? – dijo Ana sorprendida

¿Ana? – dijo el médico extendiendo su mano –que bueno volver a verte ¿Cómo sigues?

Ana estaba por contestar cuando de repente escucho que alguien caminaba directo hacia ella

ANASTASIA – dijo Christian furioso

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son mi motor para continuar


	16. Chapter 16 disculpa

Quiero pedirles una disculpa por no publicar, pero el 16 de octubre murió mi Lokito, era mi compañero y mejor amigo, el ser que mas he amado, muchos no entiende lo que significa amar a un perro, sin embargo el era todo para mi, su muerte me dejo devastada, por lo cual no he tenido cabeza para pensar, después me fui de congreso por parte del doctorado , no porque quisiera, sino porque era un compromiso que tenia desde meses atrás, pido su comprensión

Tratare de escribir pronto, solo denme la oportunidad de aclara mi mente


	17. Chapter 17

Al día siguiente

Ana también estaba furiosa, por culpa del retraso de Christian, estuvo a punto de llegar tarde de no ser por Colín, los niños hubieran faltado a la escuela, quería reclamarle, no obstante, no iba a dar un espectáculo en frente de Colín y Will

Vamos a dentro Christian- dijo Ana con determinación – nos vemos luego Colín, un placer volverte a ver Will

El placer es mío, además yo creo que nos veremos seguido, es mi mejor amigo – dijo Will en actitud divertida, todo lo contrario, con su porte como medico

Eso espero- dijo Ana también divertida, pensando que era momento que Christian entendiera que no podía seguir decidiendo en su vida

¿Cómo está eso que esperas? - dijo Christian interrumpiendo a Colín quien estaba por despedirse

Vamos a adentro – dijo Ana cruzando los brazos, sin dar más detalles

Al cabo de unos segundos ya ambos se encontraban adentro del departamento de Ana, por unos instantes reino un incómodo silencio

¿Por qué llegaste tarde? – dijo Ana aun con los brazos cruzados

Porque mis padres llegaron justo cuando estaba por salir, te marque y no me respondiste – dijo Christian en forma de reproche

¿y no les pudiste decir que ibas a dejar a tus hijos a la escuela y después regresabas a hablar con ellos? – dijo Ana quien estaba fastidiada de la situación

Se ve que no los conoces – dijo Christian a la defensiva

Tienes razón no los conozco, tengo un mes tratando de reconstruir mi vida – dijo Ana dejando salir varias lágrimas de impotencia –y tengo cosas que hacer, ya que los niños están en la escuela, creo que no tenemos nada que hablar, por favor si mañana no vas a llevarlos avísame con tiempo

No Anastasia, tenemos que hablar –dijo Christian desesperado viendo la actitud de ella, algo que lo sorprendía

No hay nada que hablar Christian, solo te voy a pedir algo, NO QUIERO QUE ESA MUJER HABLE DE MI EN TELEVISION, solo que hagan tú y ella me tiene sin cuidado y NO QUIERO QUE LOS NIÑOS ESTEN EN ESTE EMBROLLO, no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero nosotros somos aparte, de lo contrario pediré custodia total de mis hijos – dijo Ana con seguridad y determinación, no dejándose intimidar por la mirada de el

Ana no me puedes hacer esto, son mis hijos – dijo Christian desesperado, pasándose las manos por el cabello en repetidas ocasiones

No te los quiero quitar, solo no quiero ser parte de esta basura, no sé con qué tipo de mujer me engañaste, pero se be que le gusta el espectáculo y si realmente me conoces, sabes que no me gusta ser el centro de atención – dijo Ana mientras caminaba hacia la salida – por favor vete Christian

Ana, no te das cuenta que podemos luchar contra ella juntos, somos más fuertes si estamos unidos – dijo Christian decepcionado de la situación, él pensaba que a partir de ese día volvería a conquistar el corazón de ella

Entiende, ya no existe un nosotros y por favor tratemos de tener una relación cordial, solo por los niños, ya no quiero buscar culpables, esto está acabando conmigo, si falle yo o tú, no me importa, lo nuestro acabo y somos responsables de dos maravillosos niños, eso es lo único que te tiene que importar – dijo Ana cansada – por favor vete, Gail no tarda en llegar

Al ver que Ana estaba a punto de explotar prefirió retirarse, si continuaba en el departamento discutirían y era probable que ambos se dijeran cosas hirientes

En cuento Ana se quedó sola en su departamento comenzó a llorar, se sentía muy impotente, le lastimaba no recordar a Christian, todo lo bueno y lo malo que vivieron, ahora en su mente solo estaba el engaño y esa no era una situación que disfrutara, también se sentía sola, no estaba su papa Ray para pedir un consejo, sabía que lo mejor era no molestar ni preocupar a Kate, su embarazo era delicado

Por otra parte, cuando Christian salió del departamento se encontró con Colín y Will quienes también salían del departamento para ir a la editorial

Ni crean que serán el paño de lágrimas de Anastasia, ella es mi esposa – dijo Christian en forma de advertencia

Yo me preocuparía, porque ella es una gran mujer, solo un tonto la perdería – dijo Colín quien no tenía miedo de enfrentar a Christian

Christian estaba por responder, cuando Will intervino – Colín vamos a la editorial, se nos hace tarde, hasta luego seño Grey

Unos minutos después, Gail llego al departamento de Ana donde la encontró muy deprimida, como amiga la escucho, algo que ella agradeció, no quería enfrentar a nadie más ni estar inmersa en esa situación, siempre le gusto su vida tranquila, jamás se imaginó vivir esa situación

Pocos minutos después de que Ana se quedara dormida en el sofá, el timbre sonó, Gail fue quien recibió a los señores Grey

Hola Gail, aunque ¿Qué extraño verte aquí? – dijo Grace siendo sincera

Buenos días Gail- dijo Garrick siendo cortes, su esposa ya había hecho la pregunta que él tenia

Buenos días señores, estoy aquí apoyando a Ana, en convenio con el señor Grey, su hijo, estaré aquí el tiempo que lo niños estén aquí, por la tarde regresare a su casa- dijo Gail hablando con la verdad

Me alegra que hayan llegado a ese acuerdo, Ana aún necesita asesoría con los niños, tiene muy poco tiempo de acostumbrarse a ellos – dijo Grace un poco triste, ya que tenía alta estima por la castaña y le dolía todo lo que había pasado desde el accidente

Así es, por eso del convenio – dijo Gail experimentando los mismos sentimientos

Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Ana? – dijo Grace quien tenía más el don de la palabra

Ella se acaba de quedar dormida, la encontré muy deprimida cuando llegué, al parecer discutió con el señor Grey – dijo Gail un poco apenada por la situación

Ese hijo mío, está por perderlo todo si no recapacita – dijo Garrick pensando en voz alta

Antes de que Grace pudiera decir algo, Gail intervino - ¿desean que desperté a Ana?

No, no te preocupes, nosotros esperaremos, estanos conscientes de la situación que ella está viviendo ¿sabes si vio la entrevista ayer? – dijo Grace sabiendo que Gail entendería

No lo sé, aunque imagino que sí, ya que dentro de su desesperación ella me comento que jamás le justo ser el centro de atención y no quería serlo – dijo Gail afligida

Pobre Ana – dijo Garrick aún más molesto con su hijo, ya que desde que Ana salvo a Mia, gano su respeto, admiración y cariño

¿gustan almorzar? – dijo Gail para aligerar un poco el ambiente

Gracias Gail, te lo agradeceríamos – dijo Grace, quien hasta el momento no tenía nada en el estómago, puesto que su intención era hablar a primera hora con su hijo

Luego de algunas horas, Grace y Garrick se encontraban tomando un café después de un buen almuerzo, los tres comentaban cosas triviales, era un poco incómodo comentar algo de la situación

Mientras ellos almorzaban, Christian ya se encontraba en su oficina, estaba furioso, todos sus planes se habían venido abajo, el tenía pensado ir por los niños e invitar a Ana a desayunar, a partir de ese momento comenzaría a reconquistarla

Taylor, quiero que busques a Alessa, no me importar donde este la quiero aquí – dijo Christian casi gritando

Señor Grey, estoy en eso, aunque si usted no ha podido encontrarla dudo que yo pueda ser algo, ella era su amante – dijo Taylor molesto, tenía empatía por Ana y jamás le gusto esa situación

No me importa tus juicios, quiero a Alessa aquí, yo también voy a seguir buscándola – dijo Christian furioso, aunque tenía cierto respeto por su guardaespaldas, quien más que nada era su amigo

Cuando por fin Christian se quedó solo en su oficina, estaba tan furioso que caminaba de un lado al otro, desesperado, en un ataque de frustración tiro todo lo que había sobre su escritorio, incluyendo fotografías de Ana y los niños

Por otra parte, de regreso en el departamento de Ana, ella despertaba un poco desorientada, pero sintiéndose un poco mejor de cuando comenzó a llorar, con cuidado se levantó del sofá, de inmediato escucho ruido en la cocina, por lo que decidió averiguar

Cuando vio que en la cocina se entraba sus suegros junto con Gail se sintió apenada, por lo que rápidamente dijo – lo siento me quede dormida

No te preocupes, tuvimos un delicioso almuerzo con Gail- dijo Grace ofreciendo una sonrisa conciliadora a Ana

Me imagino la razón de su visita y créanme que no quiero quitarle a Christian a los niños, solo que lo nuestro como pareja termino, no quiero hacer daño, solo quiero estar en paz – dijo Ana quien quería dejar todo claro

Y nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte, no estamos de acuerdo en lo que está haciendo nuestro hijo, también nosotros te estimamos, queremos que sepas que para nosotros eres parte de la familia – dijo Garrick manifestando lo que ambos pensaban

No sé qué decir, tengo que ser sincera, me siento un poco extraña, no es por ser grosera, pero aun no los conozco del todo y pues...ustedes son los padres de Christian y no sería extraño que lo apoyaran, mi padre haría eso por mí – dijo Ana quien estaba dispuesta a ser honesta

La respuesta de Ana sorprendió un poco a Grace y Garrick, sin embargo, no era extraña, ellos sabían que ella es un mujer fuerte y decidida, aptitudes que enamoraron a su hijo

Tranquila Ana, nosotros solo queremos que sepas que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo, lo que necesites- dijo Grace aligerando el ambiente

Gracias – dijo Ana conmovida

Mejor cuéntanos ¿estás bien aquí? ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Grace tratando de cambiar poco de tema

En ese momento Ana comenzó a relatarles su decisión de mudarse, la ayuda de Kate, obviando algunas cosas, lo que si menciono es el encuentro con la amante en el supermercado, ante el relato Ana comenzó a llorar, sintiéndose apoyada por Grace y Garrick, lo único que ella quería era dejar todo claro

Sin darse cuenta pasaron varias horas conversando, Ana ya se encontraba más tranquila, las palabras de Grace y Garrick fueron de mucha ayuda

¿los niños tardaran el llegar? –dijo Garrick quien deseaba ver a sus nietos

No, como en media hora ¿Por qué no se quedan a comer con nosotros?, me dijo Christian que Taylor traería a los niños – dijo Ana viendo su reloj

Yo encantada, me gustaría saludar a mis nietos- dijo Grace emocionada

Como menciono Ana, los niños no tardaron mucho en llegar, tanto Ted como Phoe al ver a sus abuelos corrieron a abrazarlos, Ana sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ellos no tenían porque salir lastimados por las decisiones de sus padres

Al cabo de unas horas los señores Grey se retiraron junto con Gail quien partió con Taylor, este último llego a tiempo para llevarla a la casa de Christian, en cuanto Ana se quedó sola con sus hijos, los ayudo con la tarea, les dio de cenar y los llevo a la cama

Cuando por fin Ana se encontraba relaja tomando una taza de té, sintió su celular vibrar, vio que tenía mensajes de Kate, quien le preguntaba cómo estaba o si necesitaba algo, ella contesto de forma breve, diciendo que estaba bien, sin embargo, un mensaje que llamo su atención fue el de Christian

 _Lo siento de verdad, créeme que estoy muy arrepentido, sé que hoy no debí actuar de esta forma, pero estoy desesperado, no quiero perderte, perderlos, hare todo por recuperarte, prometo ir mañana por los niños_

Ana vio el mensaje, lo leyó varias veces, una parte de ella quería ilusionarse y creerle, pero otra parte de ella le decía que no era posible perdonar, muchas veces su padre le dijo que la persona que ama no engaña, basándose en su propia experiencia con la madre de ella

Por lo que, tratando de no pensar, salió al balcón del departamento con su taza de te

Pensé que me habías olvidado –dijo Colín de forma tranquila

No, necesito olvidar – dijo Ana un poco triste

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente es muy valioso para mí, por esto estoy tratando de salir adelante, ustedes son mi motor

Espero sus reviwes


	18. Chapter 18

Conociéndote

Créeme que yo lo he intentado y sinceramente es imposible, eso que nos lastima siempre estará presente en nuestras vidas

¿y cómo le haces para seguir adelante? – dijo Ana sentándose en la silla que estaba en su balcón

Aprendes a vivir con el dolor – dijo Colín dando un suspiro- te contare mi historia

¿estás seguro? No quiero ser inoportuna

No te preocupes a veces sirve en forma de catarsis, todo comienza cuando yo era niño, mis padres eran personas muy pobres, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 5 años era chofer de una familia muy adinerada, al morir el mi madre se hizo cargo de mí, ella trabajaba para la misma familia, estas personas eran ricas desde varias generaciones atrás, por lo que veían a las demás personas por debajo y nadie estaba a la altura a los sirviente los trababan de la peor manera, mi madre soportaba eso porque necesitaba el dinero – dijo Colín recordando con detalle

¿Qué horribles personas? – dijo Ana antes de beber un poco de su te

Así es la única que se salvaba era su hija mejor, una niña hermosa y adorable, la única que no nos veía como basura, como siempre estaba sola en su casa y en contra de las ordenes de sus padres cuando estaba sola iba a comer en la cocina con mi mama y conmigo, yo era 2 años mayor que ella, siendo niños nos conocimos, no obstante siendo adolescente nos enamoramos, yo sabía que ella era inalcanzable para mí, sin embargo era lo mejor en mi vida, era todo para mí y nuestro amos fue posible gracias a que éramos ayudados por nuestro mejor amigo, Will quien tiene mi edad y era el niño que vivía a lado de ella y al único con quien sus padres de ella dejaban que se juntara después de clase – dijo Colín divertido recordando esos buenos momentos

¿así que el Dr. Will viene de una familia adinerada? ¿Cómo lo conociste? - dijo Ana ahora curiosa

Si, su familia es una de las más respetadas en la alta sociedad, sin embargo son muy diferentes a la familia de ella, ellos no se sienten por encima de nadie y a todas las personas las tratan de igual forma, nos hicimos amigos porque yo lo defendí de unos bravucones y como él no tenía experiencia peleando yo los enfrente, muy cerca de su casa , aun nos acordamos de ese día y él me dijo que siempre estaría e deuda conmigo, por eso era el enlace entre el amor de mi vida y yo- dijo Colín siendo sincero

No lo puedo creer, aunque para ser sincera el Dr. Will se ve muy amigable y confiable – dijo Ana mientras recordaba todas veces que estuvo con el

Así es, continuando con mi historia, cuando éramos jóvenes tratábamos de vernos lo más lejos posible del hogar de ella, no obstante, cuando ella tenía 15 años y yo 18, uno de sus hermanos nos vio besándonos, nosotros no nos dimos cuenta, pero al llegar a casa de ella sus padres despidieron a mi madre y a mí, nos dejaron en la calle con lo que traíamos puesto y a ella la enviaron a un internado en Francia – dijo Colín apretando los puños

Que horrible ¿Qué paso con ustedes? - dijo Ana apretando la taza entre sus manos

Pues ella no se pudo despedir de mí y mi mama y yo estábamos muy preocupados puesto que no teníamos recursos, por suerte paso el padre de Will cerca de nosotros, no pudimos evitar comentarle que ya no teníamos hogar ni trabajo, fue en ese momento que nos ofreció su ayuda. A mi madre le dio trabajo y a mí me ayudo a estudiar, me inscribió en el mismo colegio de Will, ambos estábamos muy felices, poco tiempo después mi madre murió y sus padres me acogieron como hijo, lo cual agradezco, cuando ingresamos a la universidad y Will decidió estudiar medicina lo que lo decepciono y en agradecimiento yo estudie letras inglesas, el padre de Will tenía una editorial, cuando nos titulamos su padre le dio toda la ayuda a Will y a mí me dejo el 80 % de la editorial, el 20 restante es de Will, pero a él no le interesa solo me pide su porcentaje – dijo Colín un poco más tranquilo riendo de que Will solo se aparece en la editorial cuando recibe su porcentaje

Lo bueno es que el destino estuvo contigo, pero ¿Qué paso con tu amor? ¿se quedó en el internado? - dijo Ana quien estaba muy metida en su historia

Mi amor se llama Ally como nuestra hija, ella regreso cuando yo tenía ella tenía 25 años, en cuento regreso lo primero que hizo fue buscarme, yo la seguía amando como la primera vez, por eso al reencontrarla le sugería huir de Nueva York donde vivían sus padres y los padres de Will, el padre de Will me ayudo a dejar la ciudad y trasladarme a Seattle con la editorial, poco tiempo después su hijo lo hizo, había mejores oportunidades aquí en la cuidad, cuando ya estábamos instalados nos casamos y al poco tiempo supimos que esperábamos a Ally, el embrazo fue complicado, además su familia nos estaba buscando y a mí me enviaron varias amenazas de muerte, yo no le decía nada, gracias a Will logramos hacer un convenio donde les dimos una fuerte cantidad de dinero para que nos dejaran en paz, no obstante todo se complicó cuando nació nuestra hija, ese día yo perdí al amor de mi vida – dijo Colín cabizbajo

Lo siento mucho y gracias por compartirme tu historia, es tu intimidad y me siento honrada de que me tengas confianza – dijo Ana siendo sincera sintiendo empatía

No sé porque, pero siento que eres alguien en quien puedo confiar, además el departamento tenía mucho tiempo vacío, eres mi primera vecina – dijo Colín aligerando el ambiente - ¿te ayude a olvidar un poquito?

Gracias, bueno el departamento es de mi amiga, por el momento me lo presto y tú también me pareces alguien confiable, realmente me diste fuerzas para seguir adelante y como tu hija es tu motor eso son mis hijos – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila

Me alegro – dijo Colín también disfrutando del momento – por cierto ¿quieres que te acompañe con los niños al colegio mañana?

No gracias, se supone que Christian va a pasar por ellos, pero yo te propongo otra cosa, ¿qué te parece si después de dejar a Ally regresas y desayunamos juntos? -dijo Ana pensando de forma rápida

Me agrada de ideas, solo que ¿puedo llevar a Will? - dijo Colín quien ya había quedado con el

Claro, sirve que los tres desayunamos juntos- dijo Ana sonriendo

Y mañana misma hora mismo lugar en la noche – dijo Colín quien por alguna razón sentía empatía por ella

Ana lo pensó un momento, pero sonriendo dijo – si mañana misma hora mismo lugar, me despido que tengas buena noche

Gracias tu igual – dijo Colín entrando a su departamento

En cuanto Ana se quedó sola volvió a leer el mensaje de Christian, lo pensó por varios minutos, realmente se escuchaba desesperado, no obstante, la nueva Ana no perdonaría una infidelidad, aunque se preguntaba si la antigua Ana si

¿Por qué si se supone me ama me engaño? - pensaba ella viendo el mensaje, sentada en el sofá sosteniendo la tasa - ¿y si nunca vuelvo a recordar? No lo puedo perdonar, no lo lastimare tengo que aprender a vivir con mi nueva situación y eso implica dejar atrás quien fui

Con esta determinación ella se levantó, fue a lavar su taza y finalmente fue a dormir, sabía que sería difícil conciliar el sueño, pero lo intentaría

Por otra parte, Christian se encontraba en su estudio, desde que Ana y los niños se fueron su casa le parecía enorme y sin vida, su habitación era la peor parte de su día, quería entrar y encontrar a Ana recortada en la cama, ya sea leyendo, viendo el televisor o simplemente esperándolo, se imaginaba que en este momento se vería adorable con su vientre de casi 6 meses

Por estúpido, por imbécil perdí todo – se recriminaba constantemente, no podía esperar por que fuera el día siguiente y la viera junto con los niños, en ese momento recordaba que tenía que pedirle algo a Gail por lo que salió de su habitación ilusionado, ansioso por el día siguiente

Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Gail quien limpiaba la barra que tenían para desayunar – Gail olvide decirte que mañana voy a venir a desayunar con Ana aquí, ¿podrías preparar lo que a ella más le gustaba?

¿Ana va a regresar? – dijo Gail sorprendida

Eso espero, si no por lo menos empezar a conquistarla de nuevo – dijo Christian ilusionado

Gail vio tanta emoción en el que prefirió no decir ningún comentario, aunque estaba casi segura que Ana no iría – sí señor, yo preparo lo que Ana desayunaba cuando estaba aquí

A la mañana siguiente Christian se levantó temprano, por primera vez en algunos días se esmeraba en su arreglo, él tenía la confianza que desde ese día reconquistaría a Ana

Unos minutos después Christian ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de Ana, se había puesto la colonia que ella amaba y con la que muchas veces la convenció para hacer el amor, se encontraba nervioso, quería hacer ese día fabuloso, dando un suspiro se decidió a tocar la puerta

Christian que bueno que llegas, pensé que otra vez no ibas a pasar por lo niños – dijo Ana quien se veía se acababa de bañar y estaba con una toalla en el cabello y el rostro sin maquillaje

Ayer te dije que pasaría por lo niños, además te tengo una invitación – dijo Christian quien trataba de sonar como cuando conoció a Ana, además tenía el plan, si ella no lo recordaba haría que se enamorara nuevamente

Contigo ya no sé si creerte y ¿Cuál es la invitación? – dijo Ana mientras se quitaba la toalla de su cabello comenzando a cepíllaselo, tomando un cepillo que estaba sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de la puerta

Las palabras de Ana lastimaron a Christian debido a que significaban que no confiaba en él y hasta cierto punto él se había ganado esa desconfianza, no obstante, su plan era continuar sin dejarse vencer, por lo que tratando de que no se notara dijo – puedes confiar en mí, mis hijos y tu son todo para mí, por eso la invitación es para que me acompañes a dejar a los niños y después tu y yo hablemos mientras desayunamos

Lo siento Christian, yo ya tengo planes para desayunar hoy, además tengo la impresión de que tu invitación para desayunar tiene la intención de que regresemos y…yo ya comencé con los tramites del divorcio, Kate me dijo que esta semana los abogados ya tendrán el acta- dijo Ana tratando de ser sincera, pensaba que lo mejor era ser clara

No, no esa no es mi intención, además ¿con quién vas a desayunar? Dime, ¿Por qué ya te quieres divorciar? Aún tenemos tiempo – dijo Christian desesperado

No tengo porque darte explicación, entiéndelo tú y yo ya no somos nada, nuestra única relación son los niños, es por eso que quiero que el divorcio sea lo más pronto posible – dijo Ana comenzando a molestarse – creo que ya se está haciendo tarde para que lleves a los niños

No te entiendo Ana, créeme que si decidiste casarte conmigo fue porque me amabas, como quisiera que recordaras eso, de ser así no me hubieras dejado – dijo Christian furioso

Si era así y tú me amabas ¿Por qué me engañaste? – dijo Ana la defensiva

En ese momento Christian iba a responder cuando de repente dos niños entraron corriendo diciendo –papi

Corazones – dijo Christian volteándose a verlos

Mis niños, nos vemos al rato, no olviden nada – dijo Ana aprovechando la situación para darles sus mochilas a los niños con el propósito de que ya se fueran

Esta conversación no ha terminado – dijo Christian con determinación

Ya termino, lleva a los niños a la escuela y espero verlos después del colegio – dijo Ana dando una indirecta a Christian

Nos vemos mis amores – dijo Ana a los niños

En cuanto Christian salió junto con los niños, Ana cerró la puerta, descargándose en la misma, estaba estresada, ella siempre quiso una vida tranquila y ahora sentía que todo era como una tormenta, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención y con la amante de Christian lo estaba siendo en los medios, sentía que le estaba fallando a los niños y le desesperaba la presión de su exesposo, ella por más que quería sentir algo por él, le era imposible

Durante unos segundos estuvo en la misma posición, hasta que recordó que había invitado a Colín y Will a desayunar y aun no terminaba de arreglarse ni había terminado el desayuno, por lo que, pensando en distraerse camino hacia su habitación, primero se iba a arreglar y después preparar el desayuno

Luego de 40 minutos Ana se encontraba terminado el desayuno, cuando escucho el timbre del departamento, antes de abrir la puerta se vio al espejo, por alguna razón quería verse bien, dio un suspiro abriendo la puerta

Christian ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ana molesta

¿a quién esperas? – dijo Christian con determinación

Lo siento Ana tuve que espera a Will quien no llegaba al colegio – dijo Colín llegando a la puerta de ella

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Lamento mucho la demora, diciembre y enero fue complicado en el posgrado, no lo dejare colgado, solo les pido paciencia

Espero sus reviwes, son mi motor para continuar


	19. Chapter 19

Tengo que seguir

Christian no lo podía creer, su plan se estaba viniendo abajo y de la peor forma, él pensó que ese día comenzaría con su lucha para volver a ganar el corazón de Ana, una vez lo logro, no veía porque no lo volvería a hacer, sin embargo, estaban ahí los dos imbéciles que le querían quitar lo que era suyo

Lo sentimos Ana ¿incomodamos? – dijo Will un poco apenado viendo que el ambiente estaba denso

No, Christi ya se iba, además ayer Colín y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo para desayunar juntos, pasen –dijo Ana haciéndose a un lado para que ellos pasaran, Christian estaba por entrar cuando ella se interpuso – lo siento Christian, nos vemos mañana cuando vengas por los niños, yo tengo un compromiso

Ana, no te puedes quedar con ellos dos, por favor déjame entrar – dijo Christian molesto

Christian ya no nos lastimemos más, por favor entiende que nuestra relación es solo por los niños, no quiero dañarte, el único lazo son los niños, haz tu vida de la forma que consideres correcta y yo hare la mía, Colín y Will son mis amigos y lo seguirán siendo- dijo Ana mientras se hacía para atrás, cerrando la puerta tras de si

Él estaba sorprendido de la actitud de ella, no obstante, era lo más obvio, siempre fue una mujer fuerte y con determinación

Tal vez si ella recordara me perdonaría, pero al ni siquiera recordarme no tengo oportunidad de que ella me perdone- pensaba Christian mientras caminaba de regreso al elevador

Por otra parte, Ana dio un suspiro cuando por fin la puerta se cerró tras de ella, dejando sin palabras a los dos caballeros presentes

¿estás bien? – dijo Colín al ver que las manos le temblaban a ella

En ese momento Ana dio un suspiro y sin saber que decir o hacer dijo- ¿ustedes perdonarían una infidelidad?

Ambos caballeros dijeron al mismo tiempo – no

Te contare mi historia, el año pasado estaba comprometido con una joven que la conocí cuando estudie medicina, creía que ella era el amor de mi vida, no obstante una tarde me dijeron en el hospital que ese día no me necesitaban, llevaba 72 horas de trabajo seguidas, lo más común seria que fuera a mi casa para descansar, pero lo único que yo deseaba era estar con mi novia quien tenía horarios diferentes de mí, ya que ella es pediatra, cuando llegue a su casa, toque y ella me abrió – dijo Will cambiando de postura mientras hablaba, volviéndose más cabizbaja

¿Qué paso? – dijo Ana triste mostrando la empatía que el medico siempre le inspiro

Al abrir ella solo llevaba una bata, se veía desarreglada, cuando me vio se sorprendió y me dijo que no me esperaba, yo estaba por responder que la quería ver, no obstante, otro de nuestros amigos apareció tras de ella, solo vestido con unos bóxer y le llamo amor, él también se sorprendió al verme – dijo Will con una sonrisa sarcástica

¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Ana decepcionada y sintiendo empatía por el

Nada, le dije que fuera feliz, di media vuelta, camine por algunas horas y jure no volverla a ver – dijo Will quien ese día había cambiado algo en el

Lo siento mucho – dijo Ana siendo sincera

No te preocupes, ya paso mucho tiempo- dijo Will tratando de mostrar una sonrisa

Esa mujer no te merecía – dijo Colín con determinación – y pues mi historia es diferente, el destino no me dio tiempo de estar con el amor de mi vida, solo que estoy seguro que quien ama no engaña, por eso no perdonaría una infidelidad

Eso mismo me decía mi padre – dijo Ana un poco más tranquila, ya que desde que se enteró de la infidelidad de Christian se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque su interior le decía que si

Has lo que tu consideres correcto y te sientas bien contigo - dijo Colín inspirándole confianza y seguridad en ella

Gracias – dijo Ana teniendo otro panorama – pero ya no hablemos de cosas tristes, vamos a desayunar

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Will cambiando de actitud inmediatamente

En ese momento los tres empezaron a desayunar, ellos ayudaban a Ana a Ana a poner los platos y cubiertos que ella pasaba, parecían un gran equipo, cuando todo estaba listo, los tres iniciaron a comer, todo estaba delicioso, por un instante Ana tuvo un momento relajante mientras conversaban de temas triviales

Creo que ya es hora de irnos – dijo Will viendo su reloj

Tiene razón, todo estuvo delicioso y les propongo que mañana sea en mi departamento – dijo Colín también animado

Solo nos pasaremos en frente – dijo Will en forma de burla, también relajado después de haber contado uno de los momentos más duros de su historia

Estoy segura que todo estará delicioso mañana – dijo Ana animando a Colín

Gracias Ana, tu si me apoyas – dijo Colín sintiéndose también animado

Por cierto, ¿Qué harás ahorita? – dijo Will mientras se colocaba su saco, dispuesto a marcharse, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de ir

Pues no tengo que hacer, yo creo comenzare a buscar trabajo, estoy buscando uno de medio tiempo para no descuidar a los niños – dijo Ana siendo sincera

Colín me conto que estudiaste letras inglesas, ¿Por qué no entrar como asistente de Colín? Estoy seguro que te lo dará por medio tiempo – dijo Will pensando rápido

Cierto, porque no lo había pensado, pero Will tiene razón, eso es extraño, ¿te gustaría ser mi asistente? Podrías salir antes de que los niños salgan – dijo Colín entusiasmado por la idea

Tan temprano, yo pensé que medio tiempo seria dos horas después de que los niños salgan – dijo Ana quien no quería abusar

Pero soy el jefe, yo también salgo temprano, recuerda que también tengo que ver a mi hija y siendo sincero no me gusta dejarla sola mucho tiempo, no confió en las niñeras – dijo Colín divertido de la situación

Pues eres medio jefe - dijo Will molestando a su amigo – aunque tienes razón a mí tampoco me gusta dejar a mi princesa con niñeras, prefiero que medio vayas

Bueno el jefe que trabaja y por lo menos medio va, no que el otro medio jefe solo hace acto de presencia los días de paga – dijo Colín regresando la indirecta a su amigo

Al ver como se molestaban uno al otro, aunque había una buena amistad, provoque Ana riera y entre risas dijo- ¿y que necesito? Realmente me interesa, no quiero depender de … bueno .mi ex esposo

Nuestra autorización y ya la tienes – dijeron ambos al unísono, lo que provoco que los tres rieran

Aun teniendo un buen momento, Colín y Will se marcharon a trabajar, mientras que Ana se quedó con un agradable sabor de boca, olvidando por un momento todos sus problemas, además ya había resuelto uno de los que más le preocupaba, ya tenía trabajo

Con una sonrisa ella empezó a organizar el departamento, quería dejarlo todo para el día siguiente que comenzara trabajar. Por otra parte, Christian se encontraba en su oficina de mal humor, lo había desesperado y frustrado que Ana se quedara con esos idiotas, algo tenía que hacer para recuperar a su familia

Christian se encontraba concentrado en unos documentos que tenía que revisar, cuando de pronto Andrea abrió la puerta, diciendo que lo buscaban

Creo que no quedo claro que no quiero ver a nadie, a ver que te inventas- dijo Christian sin quitar la vista de la pantalla

Lo siento sr. Grey, pero la persona es muy insistente y dice que no se va a ir hasta que usted la atienda – dijo Andrea quien no aceptaba lo que su jefe estaba haciendo y tampoco soportaba a la mujer que se encontraba en la recepción

¿pues de quién demonios se trata? – dijo Christian poniéndose de pie furioso, su día no había sido el mejor y no estaba de humor para soportar la ineptitud

Soy yo Christian ¿me vas a recibir? – dijo la mujer entrando a la oficina de el por un espacio en la puerta

Alessa – dijo Christian tratando de calmar su mal humor, ya que, al ver el vientre de ella, su sangre se helo- te he estado buscando, Andrea déjanos solos

Es para que aprendas que las reglas las voy a poner yo – dijo Alessa con autoridad sentándose frente al escritorio de el

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, hasta que Christian dijo - ¿Dime cuanto quieres por desaparecer de mi vida y de la de mi familia?

Ante la propuesta de él, Alessa rio y un sarcasmo dijo – tu familia también soy yo y nuestro hijo, él es tan valioso como Ted y Phoe

Eso jamás será así, pero es algo que no discutiré contigo, por eso te vuelvo a preguntar ¿Qué quieres para desaparecer de mi vida? – dijo Christian comenzando a desesperarse

Te diré, pero no para desaparecer de tu vida, sino para ser parte de la tuya, quiero que te divorcies de Anastasia, reconozcas a nuestro hijo y le des una cuantiosa manutención de por vida, para que veas que yo no quiero nada, solo para el – dijo Alessa de forma firme

Sabes que nunca me divorciare de anastasia, ella es mi esposa y el amor de mi vida hasta el último día de mi vida y sinceramente dudo mucho que ese hijo sea mío, no te va a ser tan fácil que yo lo reconozca –dijo Christian tratando de mantener la calma, aunque la presencia de ella lo desesperaba y molestaba

Mi hijo también es tuyo y te prometo que cuando nazca tendrás que reconocerlo, de una vez te advierto que entre más te tardes en hacerlo, peor será tu destrucción y la de Anastasia- dijo Alessa subiendo el tono de su voz

Deja a Anastasia lejos de esto, ella no tiene nada que ver en este problema – dijo Christian pensando que eso era lo más importante para que el pudiera recuperar a su familia, a ella nunca le gusto ser el centro de atención

Vaya, ella es tu debilidad- dijo Alessa de forma sarcástica – solo te diré algo, si quieres que yo deje de lado a Anastasia, reconoce a nuestro hijo como propio, mientras más tardes, peor será

YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO HARE –grito Christian, había perdido la paciencia y la actitud de ella no lo ayudaba

Yo solo vine a advertirte lo que quiero y lo que hare – dijo Alessa poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la salida – tú tienes la última palabra – al salir dejo a Christian furioso apretando los puños hasta que se pusieron blancos

Estando solo en su oficina, Christian comenzó a caminar de lado a lado, estaba desesperado, si Alessa fue capaz de ir ahí y enfrentarlo frente a frente era capaz de todo, se maldecía, arrepentido de haberse metido con una mujer sin escrúpulos con ella, estaba seguro que estaba ocupando a su hijo para obtener un beneficio, por otra parte, estaba la amenaza contra Ana, Alessa seguía exponiéndola en los medios, su amor no lo perdonaría

Maldita sea, tengo que detener a Alessa, pero ¿Cómo? – pensó Christian mirando el gran ventanal que se encontraba en su oficina- aunque no aceptare la paternidad de ese niño, mis únicos hijos son lo que tenga con Ana

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Ana, ella se encontraba muy animada y feliz atendiendo a sus amigas Kate y Mia, quienes la habían visitado por primera vez desde que la castaña de mudo ahí

Te ves muy feliz Ana ¿Cuál es el motivo? – dijo Kate feliz por su amiga, ya que debido a que su embarazo era algo complicado la había abandonado un poco y se sentía mal por ella, quería ser la amiga que siempre fue

Kate tiene razón – dijo Mia también sentada frente a Ana bebido un jugo que Gail había preparado, ella también había dejado un poco de lado a la castaña debido a que su hijo mayor era muy demandante al solo tener un año y la espera del segundo – no me digas que ya arreglaste las cosas con mi hermano, aunque déjame decirte que cuentas con todo mi apoyo

No entiendo porque dicen que me veo feliz y no o bueno si… mi postura sigue siendo la misma, mi relación con Christian se limita a los niños, lo nuestro no tiene continuación – dijo Ana quien no se sentía cómoda hablando de la relación de ella con Christian con Mia, ya que a pesar de todo era su hermano

Esta información entristeció un poco a Mia, pero no dijo más sobre el tema, sabía que lo mejor era no meterse, ya que a pesar de que amaba a su hermano, su dignidad como mujer le decía que ella tampoco perdonaría una infidelidad

¿entonces? Tu sonrisa te delata – dijo Kate salvando un poco el momento incomodo

Está bien, estoy feliz porque mañana comienzo a trabajar – dijo Ana completamente entusiasmada, sé que antes dirigí una editorial, pero yo no me acuerdo de eso y para mi es mi primer empleo

Al ver su emoción, ahora fue triste para ambas mujeres amigas de ella, ya que era decepcionante que su amiga no recordara lo exitosa que fue

¿y dónde vas a trabajar? – dijo Mia quien trataba que no se mostrara su decepción

Voy a ser asistente de editor, con mi vecino, él tiene una editorial – dijo Ana emocionada

¿Colín? – dijo Kate sorprendida

Si el, es muy agradable – dijo Ana con aire soñador y dejando ver algo mas

¿estamos hablando del mismo Colín? – dijo Kate ahora más sorprendía

¿Qué tiene? – dijo Mia sin entender

Es que es muy antipático y casi ni habla, solo sale con su hija y regresa con ella, si te dice bueno días es mucho – dijo Kate quien lo había visto pocas veces y lo consideraba raro y antisocial

¿segura? – dijo Ana ahora sorprendida- conmigo es muy agradable, incluso hemos compartido unas buenas conversaciones

Vaya Ana, al parecer aun no pierdes tu encanto – dijo Kate feliz por su amiga, lo único que quería es que fuera feliz y estuviera bien

Sin embargo, las palabras de Kate molestaron un poco a Mia, ya que para ella solo existía la relación e Ana con Christian, muy en el fondo deseaba que estuvieran juntos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su a grado, lamento la demora, pero este semestre es en especial pesado, tengan paciencia

¿creen que pase algo entre Colín y Ana? ¿Qué hará Christian? ¿Alessa?

Espero sus reviwes


	20. Chapter 20

¿Nos separaremos?

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los hijos de Ana, saludando de forma animosa a las amigas de ella y quienes eran sus tías, todos conversaron un poco, ellas se dieron cuenta que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, los niños no perdían su felicidad e infancia

Después de comer, los respectivos choferes pasaron por las amigas de Ana, ellas prometieron volver pronto, Kate se encontraba agotada y lo único que quería era descansar en su casa, junto a su esposa e hijos, por otra parte, Mia estaba muy intranquila por eso de último momento cambio de planes

¿vamos a su hogar o al de sus padres? – dijo el chofer consciente de que eran los caminos que siempre tomaba ella

No, este…vamos a la oficina de mi hermano Christian – dijo Mia sintiéndose un poco insegura de lo que haría

Luego de unos minutos Mia llego a la oficina de Christian, salido de forma cordial a Andrea y pidió hablar con su hermano

Lo siento Mia, pero el sr. Grey no desea atender a nadie, tuvo un día muy abrumador – dijo Andrea siguiendo las indicaciones de su jefe, la visita de Alessa lo había puesto mal

Por favor dile que es importante, es sobre Ana – dijo Mia pensando que ante esa información él no se negaría

Minutos después Mia se encontraba en la oficina de su hermano, viendo como el practicante la ignoraba mientras estaba viendo el monitor de su computadora

No tengo mucho tiempo, ¿Qué información tienes? – dijo Christian dejando lo que estaba haciendo, viéndola a los ojos

Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar como estoy – dijo Mia indignada

Ya sé que estas embarazada, que no tendrías que estar aquí y no estoy de ánimos para soportar nada, dime la información – dijo Christian siendo un poco cortante como se había comportado desde que Ana se fue

Está bien, solo vine a decirte que hoy fui a verla con Kate, los niños están bien y ella…bueno estaba muy feliz, ya que al parecer mañana comenzó a trabajar y no sé, pero por lo que entendí al parecer su vecino quiere algo más con ella – dijo Mia quien había mal interpretado las palabras de Kate

Al escuchar los que ella decía, Christian dio un manotazo en el escritorio, sestándola y tratando de contenerse, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito dijo – vete Mia

Christian – dijo Mia asustada al ver como estaba el

Vete, estas embarazada, vete – dijo Christian levantándose, dándose la vuelta para ver por su gran ventanal la ciudad de Seattle, necesitaba relajarse antes de actuar

Al ver la conducta de él, Mia entendió que lo mejor era dejarlo solo, por lo que solo tomo su bolso y salió directo a su hogar, sintiéndose culpable y dudando si había hecho lo correcto, por lo que prefirió no decirle a Ethan

Cuando por fin se quedó solo, Christian vio por mucho tiempo el ventanal de su oficina, parecía que buscaba respuestas sin encontrarlas

Porque fui tan estúpido, porque te engañe Ana, daría todo por volver el tiempo atrás y jamás perderte ni a mis hijos, no sé lo que hará Alessa, pero te prometo que no saldrás dañada- pensaba Christian haciéndose una promesa

Por otra parte, Ana contaba un cuento a sus hijos, cuando vio que ambos niños estaban dormidos, comenzó a ver la televisión un momento, no tenía sueño aun, estaba por apagar el televisor, pero su celular comenzó a sonar

hola Christian ¿necesitas algo? – dijo Ana al ver de quien era la llamada

solo quería disculparme, sé que en la mañana no me porte de la mejor forma, solo me gustaría que me entendieras, tal vez si recordaras entenderías porque soy así, me duele demasiado verte con otra persona porque yo te amo y quisiera poder volver estar contigo y mis hijos, sé que nuestra relación termino por mi culpa, aunado a tu accidente, todo se complicó, por favor compréndeme un poco te hablo con el corazón – dijo Christian tratando de ser lo más sincero posible

Christian, no sé qué decirte, agradezco seas sincero y como también te dije no quiero que esto sea más grande y quiero terminar en los mejores términos, sobre todo por los niños, para mí también todo esto es complicado, ya que me duele no recordar, no conocer nuestra historia y como dices tal vez si lo hiciera entendería cosas, sin embargo, todo es diferente ahora y tenemos que vivir con lo que hay – dijo Ana quien también trataba de ser clara

¿entonces para ti no hay alternativas? ¿realmente quieres terminar? – dijo Christian decepcionado

Así es y me gustaría que ambos pusiéramos de nuestra parte para que no sea tan difícil, sobre todo para los niños, yo sé lo que es crecer con padres divorciados – dijo Ana manteniéndose forme

Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos hablando – dijo Christian quien estaba desesperado y no quería decir algo hiriente

Está bien, solo te voy a decir algo y quisiera lo entendieras a pesar de todo y que para mí eres un desconocido, no te quiero causar daño, no recuerdo nuestra historia, pero estoy segura que mi viejo yo se casó y tuvo hijos contigo por alguna razón, estoy segura que no o hubiera hecho sino te amara, mi yo de ahora no perdona una infidelidad, tengo muy presentes las palabras de mi padre, por favor terminemos sin destruirnos – dijo Ana siendo sincera y recordando los múltiples divorcios de su madre

No puedo prometerte eso- dijo Christian quien también necesitaba ser escuchado

De ser así, tú ya sabes mi postura y seguiré fiel a eso – dijo Ana sintiéndose un poco molesta – por cierto, no olvides que mañana después de la escuela los niños se quedan contigo

Claro, hasta mañana, que descanses- dijo Christian de forma fría

Hasta luego Christian – dijo Ana sintiendo el cambio en su voz

Sintiéndose agotada, Ana salió a su balcón ya que sentía que el departamento la consumía, en su mente era alguien de 20 años con problemas que no debería tener

Pensé que hoy no charlaríamos – dijo Colín sentado en su balcón

Siendo sincera, lo había olvidado, estoy muy emocionada por comenzar a trabajar, para mi es mi primer trabajo, creo que por todo lo que se dice de mí, ya sabes que perdí la memoria – dijo Ana hablando rápido

Yo también espero que sea mañana, créeme que realmente necesito ayuda y si ya sé que perdiste la memoria y me imagino que ha de ser complicado – dijo Colín siendo sincero - ¿estás bien?

No, es difícil, en mi mente yo tengo 20 años, debería estar planeando mi graduación, aprendido a vivir con mi mejor amiga, hacer cosas de personas de mi edad, no obstante estoy en un departamento desconocido, he perdido 7 años de mi vida, tengo hijos y un ex esposo que jura que me ama y me engaño, no sé si actuó bien al separarme o no se tal vez debería de regresar a mi casa y formar la familia feliz junto con él y mis hijos, las palabras de Christian me confunden mucho y hasta el momento no entiendo cómo fue que me case a los 22, siento que yo no soy yo, perdona si te abrumo con mis problemas, pero no sé con quien hablar, ya que mi mejor amiga está casada con el hermano de mi exesposo, mi otra amiga es la hermana de él, mi padre quien era mi confidente está muerto y a mi madre no le hablo –dijo Ana dejando salir una lagrima, ya que se encontraba desesperada

En ese momento Colín se levantó, acercándose al balcón ella y como la distancia entre ambos lugares era mínima, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros de ella

Tranquila, te entiendo debe ser difícil perder años de tu vida y se lo que es ser padre, tener hijos y todo lo que conlleva y estoy aquí para escucharte, se o que es necesitar a alguien con quien hablar, yo no sé qué hubiera pasado conmigo si no hubiera tenido a Will, siente en confianza de hablar conmigo- dijo Colín hablando con la verdad, no entendía porque, pero desde que ella llego algo cambio en el, sin pensarlo limpio las lágrimas de ella con sus pulgares

Gracias – dijo Ana con una sonrisa

Siempre que lo necesites, puedes acudir a mí- dijo Colín alejándose un poco, sintiéndose un poco extraño, ya que desde que murió su esposa, no había tenido cercanía con una mujer

No sabes lo importante que es para mí, desde que desperté en el hospital me siento sola – dijo Ana sintiéndose más en confianza

Ya sé, te voy a contar quienes son nuestros escritores favoritos y me dices que piensas- dijo Colín tratando de que ella se despejara un poco

Esa idea me agrada – dijo Ana quien realmente necesitaba despejar su mente

En ese momento Colín comenzó a contar cada uno de los escritores que tenían y los libros publicados y los que próximamente se publicarían, toda esta información entusiasmó a Ana quien siempre quiso trabajar en una editorial

¿Qué te parece? – dijo Colín quien estaba igual de entusiasmado

Es muy interesante y tienes libros muy variados, muchas editoriales solo publican un solo género y ustedes tienen desde comedia, romance y terror, ojalá haya ejemplares que pueda leer – dijo Ana feliz y entusiasmada

Sí, yo me quedo con un ejemplar de cada uno, es como una tradición – dijo Colín quien estaba feliz de conversar con alguien que sintiera la misma pasión que él, ya que muchas veces Will lo ignoraba, ya que le aburría un poco la editorial

Eso es maravilloso, ya quiero que sea mañana – dijo Ana quien había olvidado todos sus problemas

Yo también y creo que lo mejor es que ambos vayamos a dormir, puesto que mañana será un día interesante – dijo Colín viendo su reloj

Tienes razón, hasta mañana – dijo Ana sintiéndose un poco mejor

Nos vemos en unas horas – dijo Colín con una sonrisa

Mientras tanto Christian se encontraba en el estudio, desde que Ana se había ido el insomnio volvió a su vida, estaba por comenzar a trabajar, cuando su celular sonó, al instante vio que se trababa de su hermano

¿Qué quieres Elliot? – dijo Christian con fastidio

Saber cómo estas, nuestros padres están preocupados por ti- dijo Elliot siendo sincero

No veo porque – dijo Christian con indiferencia

Pues no te has aparecido desde que Ana se fue – dijo Elliot que no sabía cómo abordar el tema

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Mi vida ya no tiene sentido, perdí a mi esposa y a mis hijos por estúpido – dijo Christian a la defensiva – adiós Elliot no tengo ganas de hablar- colgando la llamada

Al terminar la llamada Christian apago su computadora, paso sus manos por su nuca, salió del estudio y sintiéndose solo, fue a dormir a la habitación de Ted, aun se veía que su hijo pertenecía ahí y al día siguiente seria su tiempo con ellos sin Ana, algo difícil

A la mañana siguiente Christian estaba a tiempo para pasar por los niños, Ana lo recibió de forma cordial, le dio las mochilas y maletas de los niños, una noche antes las había preparado, él se mantenía tranquilo, la nueva estrategia era darle tiempo a ella y hablar cuando ambos estuvieran tranquilos, su objetivo era no alejarla mas

Cuando por fin Ana se quedó sola, se dio un baño, vistió y comenzó a hacer un postre para el desayuno que había con Will y Colín en la casa de este último, no obstante, mientras estaba en la cocina predio el televisor para escuchar algo, estaba por meter al horno sus galletas, cuando escucho algo que llamo su atención

 _Alessa es un placer tener aquí – dijo la presentadora_

 _Gracias por aceptarme y darme tiempo es tu programa – dijo Alessa mientras colocaba sus manos en su abultado vientre_

 _Tu siempre serás bienvenida y dinos ¿Qué es lo que nos quieres decir? – dijo la presentadora subiendo el tono de su voz_

 _Vengo a pedir algo- dijo Alessa comenzando a llorar_

 _¿Qué necesitas? Tranquila por favor no llores te puede hacer mal – dijo la presentadora_

 _Es que quiero pedirle a Anastasia Steele que por favor deje a Christian, ayer fui a hablar con él y me dijo que aún me ama y que quiere formar una familia conmigo y nuestro hijo, yo acepto que tiene hijos con ella, no se los quiero quitar ni negarle que los vea, comprendo que esa relación nunca se romperá, puesto que son sus hijos , pero que ella tiene que entender que lo suyo acabo y el me ama a mí, Anastasia no le quiere dar el divorcio, se fue de su casa para amenazarlo de que nunca volverá a ver a sus hijos si me elige a mí, ella es alguien despiadada y mala, no tiene escrúpulos, él se enamoró de mi porque si vida era monótona y aburrida, ella no lo entiende, por favor Anastasia Steele deja a Christian, él no es feliz contigo – dijo Alessa comenzando a gritar, sollozando, hincándose abrazándose a su misma – estoy desesperada_

Eso no es cierto, yo no soy así – dijo Ana quien tenía lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, no sintió en que momento comenzaron a salir, pero se encontraba desesperada, sentía que las manos le temblaban

En ese momento sonó el timbre de su departamento, ella aun llorando abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Colín quien había ido a decirle que Will no había llegado a que tuvo una emergencia en el hospital, pero al verla puso que algo andaba mal, tenía el maquillaje corrido y estaba muy alterada

Yo no soy así – fue lo único que pido decir Ana antes de abrazar a Colín, el al instante la abrazo dejando que ella se refugiara en su pecho y sacara todo lo que tenia

No obstante, Ana estaba aún refugiada en su pecho sollozando, cuando de repente sintió como el peso de ella se hacía mayor, hasta que vio que ella se había desmayado en sus brazos

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Sus reviwes son mi motor para seguir, no dejen de comentar


	21. Chapter 21

¿Qué tan delicado?

En el instante en que Colín vio que Ana se había desmayado en sus brazos se preocupó, además era evidente que ella se encontraba mal desde que le abrió la puerta, por lo que sin perder tiempo la tomo entre sus brazos, tratándola con delicadeza, con el propósito de llevarla al hospital

El aun con ella en los brazos cerró el departamento de Ana, entro al elevador, cuando llego a su automóvil la subió con cuidado, ella aún estaba inconsciente en la parte trasera del automóvil, mientras el conducía lo más rápido posible

Media hora después Colín ya se encontraba en el área de emergencias del hospital donde trabaja Will, el pidió ayuda para Ana quien seguía inconsciente, hecho que lo desesperaba

Pocos minutos después ella fue ingresada en una camilla, Colín se quedó en la sala de espera, marco a Will, quería informarle y tratar de que el la atendiera, peo no tuvo éxito, por lo que solo le toco esperar noticias de ella

Por otra parte, Christian trataba de localizar a Ana desesperadamente, puesto que en cuanto dejo a sus hijos en la escuela Taylor le informo lo que Alessa estaba diciendo en televisión, primero marco al celular de ella, después al departamento, pero no obtuvo respuesta, hecho lo que desespero aún más y le hizo pensar lo peor, después de eso era seguro que ella lo odiaría aún mas

Vamos al departamento de Ana – dijo Christian mientras subía a su automóvil- lo más rápido que puedas Taylor

Si Sr. Cuente con ello – dijo Taylor conduciendo lo más rápido que podía

20 minutos después ellos ya se encontraban en la puerta del departamento de Ana, durante todo el trayecto Christian la llamo, pero nunca contesto, el empezó a tocar la puerta lo más fuerte que podía, mientras decía-Ana soy yo, tenemos que hablar, por favor dame una oportunidad, por favor, te prometo que lo que dijo ella no es cierto, por favor ábreme

Los minutos pasaron y la puerta nunca se abrió, hecho que entristeció y enfureció a Christian, necesitaba hablar con ella, eso no podía quedarse así, ya después vería que haría con Alessa

Sr. Grey, tal vez ella no escucho lo que esa mujer dijo, ya que se supone que hoy comenzaba a trabajar, usted me lo dijo ayer- dijo Taylor recordando esa información

Tiene razón, no obstante, es necesario hablar con ella, ya que cuando se entere de lo que dijo Alessa me odiara –dijo Christian comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro

Eso es cierto, espere – dijo Taylor recordando algo – la señora Anastasia, le dio llaves a Gail para que ella llegara antes y ya tuviera todo listo para los niños, mientras que la Sra. trabajaba

Cierto, por favor llámale y dile que venga lo más pronto posible – dijo Christian pensando que tan vez Ana se molestaría por entrar, pero el necesitaba hablar primero con ella

Taylor estaba por marcar cuando el celular de Christian sonó, el al ver que se trataba de su madre pensó en ignorarlo, sin embargo, contesto ya que si no lo hacia ella seguiría llamando

Mama ya se, me equivoque, Alessa es de lo peor, lo estoy solucionando – dijo Christian con fastidio con la intención de colgar lo antes posible

Déjate de tontería, ya se lo que esa mujer hizo y déjame decirte que estoy muy decepcionada de ti, como te pudiste involucrar con alguien tan bajo, pero eso no importa, Ana está hospitalizada, tuvo una fuerte crisis convulsiva, ahora está en observación – dijo Grace a quien le había llamado Mia informándole lo que sucedía en la televisión, asimismo estaba por salir del hospital cuando vio que Ana ingresaba, por lo que decidió esperar y ver el estado de ella

Voy para allá – dijo Christian colgando la llamada – Taylor vamos al hospital, Ana tuvo una crisis, mama ya no me dijo mas

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Will quien tenía todos los estudios que se había practicado a Ana estaba por ingresar a la habitación de ella, pero fue interceptado por Grace

Will, espera – dijo Grace quien estaba preocupada por su nuera y molesta por todas las mentiras que dijo era mujer en televisión, era imposible que Ana se comportara de esa forma, ella la conocía

¿Qué pasa Grace? – dijo Will de forma cordial

¿Cómo sigue Ana? Leí su expediente y decía que tuvo una fuerte crisis – dijo Grace quien tenía esa posibilidad por ser médico del hospital

Sinceramente no estoy seguro, cuando llego yo salía de una emergencia por otro de mis pacientes, cuando ingrese a la habitación vi que mi colega le estaba realizando un electroencefalograma, me dijo que ella llego inconsciente y que quien la trajo dijo que ya llevaba como media hora sino que un poco más así, ahora hare los estudios conductuales y revisar junto con ella el estudio – dijo Will tratando de ser lo más objetivo y profesional posible, aunque por otra parte estaba preocupado, puesto que consideraba a la castaña una amiga

De seguro vio lo que esa mujer dijo en la televisión – pensó en voz alta Grace

¿Perdón? – dijo Will sin entender

No me hagas caso, digamos que alguien difamo a Ana en televisión y de seguro eso la puso mal – dijo Grace tratado de ser concreta

Ante las palabras de Grace, Will se molestaba más y más – si esto continua Ana está en peligro, tiene mes y medio que despertó luego de tres meses en coma, tiene que tener la mayor estabilidad posible, si no logramos contener las crisis convulsivas puede ser peor y eso tú lo sabes, por favor Grace habla con Christian, discúlpame que me meta, pero ella es mi amiga y veo que el estar en conflicto con él la tiene muy estresada, discúlpame, pero es la verdad ¿o me equivoco?

No, es la verdad, quien la difamo fue la amante de el – dijo Grace sintiéndose decepcionada

Te prometo que yo haré todo por ayudarle y que ella este bien- dijo Will al ver la decepción y tristeza de su colega

Gracias- dijo Grace quien tenía una gran empatía por la castaña, además desde el día que salvo a Mia le debió la vida

Ahora iré a hablar con Ana, me informaron que acaba de despertar – dijo Will quien ya tenía toda la información

¿puedo ir contigo? – dijo Grace quien necesitaba ver como seguía ella

Preferiría hacerlo todo, quero saber cómo esta y ver qué fue lo que paso, te prometo que cuando salga te informo todo y también tengo que salir a dar informes, mi amigo Colín quien es vecino de ella fue quien la trajo

Está bien, te espero – dijo Grace sabiendo que era lo correcto

Minutos después Will se encontraba abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Ana, viendo que ella se tapaba los ojos con la mano, por lo que el bajo la intensidad de la luz de ahí

¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? ¿que sientes? – dijo Will caminado hasta sentarse a su lado, ella ya no se cubría los ojos

Gracias por bajar la intensidad de la luz, me duele mucho la cabeza, me siento muy mareada, tengo ganas de vomitar y esto muy cansada, pero me dijeron que no me puedo dormir, dime que si …- estaba por terminar la oración cuando comenzó a vomitar, por lo que Will la auxilio, dejando que ella lo hiciera

Cuando paso, Ana se cubrió la cara con las manos diciendo - que vergüenza, vete Will, no quiero que me veas así- comenzando a llorar

Tranquila, soy médico y comprendo todo esto, no tienes por qué tener vergüenza-dijo Will pasando un poco de agua a Ana- por el piso no te preocupes, ahora viene alguien a limpiar, es normal

Lo siento, me duele mucho la cabeza, todo me da vueltas, por favor dime que si me puedo dormir – dijo Ana quien comenzaba a desesperarse

No puedo Ana, puede ser peligroso, necesito ver como estas, tuviste una fuerte crisis convulsiva, la cual duro mucho tiempo, es por eso que te sientes así y lamento decirte que tus síntomas no son los mejores, te tengo que monitorear, es para que estes bien, voy a salir un momento para que alguien limpie, si vuelves a sentir nauseas no te aguantes, como te digo es normal por lo que te paso, no tardo, no te duermas – dijo Will aún más preocupado por ella, pero manteniéndose tranquilo

En cuando Will salió inmediatamente busco quien podría limpiar, al mismo tiempo Grace se acercó pidiendo información

Dame unos minutos y salgo, Ana acaba de vomitar y busco quien limpie, mientras limpian hablamos – dijo Will quien tenía todo en mente

Al cabo de unos segundos Will regreso a la habitación de Ana con la persona que limpiaría, ella se sentía muy avergonzada, el trataba de tranquilizarla sin mucho éxito- Ana voy a salir a hablar con Colín, el sigue afuera, también está la Dra. Grace quien me dijo si podía hablar contigo

Will, por el momento no quiero hablar con nadie de los Gray no me siento bien para hablar con ellos, dile a Grace que me disculpe y por favor si esta Christian no me siento fuerte para discutir – dijo Ana quien aún sentía que todo le daba vuelta

Está bien, salgo unos minutos ¿tendrías problema en estar con Colín unos momentos quien tras yo preparo lo necesario para que te quedes en observación? – dijo Will quien necesitaba que alguien no dejara dormir a ella

Colín, que vergüenza, va a pensar que abuso mucho de él, además no me quiero quedar, ¿no hay forma de irme? – dijo Ana comenzado a preocuparse, pero sintió una punzada en la cabeza

Ana que te parece si hacemos un trato, si tu estas despierta una hora con Colín aquí, yo te dejo dormir y tienes que estar en observación, es probable que mientras duermas tengas una crisis y quiero estar monitoreando eso, no te puedo dejar ir hoy – dijo Will hablando un poco más serio

Está bien – dijo Ana no muy convencida

Mientras limpian voy a hablar con él y no sientas vergüenza, todo está bien – dijo Will antes de salir de la habitación

¿Cómo encuentras a Ana? – dijo Grace quien no se había movido de donde estaba esperando a su colega

Siendo sincero, estoy preocupado, ya que presenta vómito y mareo, tu y yo sabemos que no es un buen indicio, por eso esta noche se quedara en observación y tal vez mañana sea dada de alta, todo depende de cómo pase la noche, sabemos que por la noche cuando se duerme hay mayor probabilidad de que haya crisis, yo hoy tengo turno y me quedare monitoreando – dijo Will hablando con la verdad

¿puedo pasar a verla? – dijo Grace sintiéndose mal, ya que apreciaba a Ana, además sabía que no merecía pasar por todo lo que estaba pasando por un error de su hijo, si ella no hubiera tenido el accidente tal vez todo sería diferente, pero no era así

Me pidió no hablar con nadie de la familia Grey en especial Christian y por el momento creo es lo mejor, lo siento mucho, me dijo que la disculparas – dijo Will viendo la decepción en el rostro de su colega

Entiendo, era de esperase y como dices puede ser lo mejor – dijo Grace quien sabia lo delicado que eran los pacientes con crisis convulsiva

Además, por el momento le pedí que no durmiera, quero ver si se calman sus síntomas, asimismo cuando duerma monitoreare por electroencefalograma, ahora voy a hablar con mi amigo quien fue quien la trajo para que este con ella por lo menos una hora y después la dejare dormir, se siente muy agotada y es normal – dijo Will quien tenía todo claro como el medico que era

Gracias Will cuida mucho de Ana, yo le debo mucho y te acompaño mi hijo ya está afuera y estoy segura que quiere entrar a verla y puede comenzar a discutir – dijo Grace siendo consciente de la impulsividad de Christian cuando se trataba de Ana

Por favor como te comenté, habla con él, desconozco mucho de su historia juntos, pero como médico por el momento no es bueno más enfrentamientos y más como dices con esa mujer que está difamando a Ana – dijo Will tratando el tema como amigo y como médico de la castaña

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo que conversaban Will y Grace, Christian llegaban desesperado a la sala de espera, necesitaba noticias, su celular no dejaba de vibrar en su pantalón, le llamaban sus hermanos, Kate y también Alessa, pero a él no le importaba nada solo quería saber de Ana

¿tú que demonitos haces aquí? – dijo Christian cuando vio sentado en la sala de espera a Colín

Traje a Ana por que se desmayó en mis brazos – dijo Colín quien estaba molesto, ya que sospechaba que él estaba implicado en que su amiga estuviera mal

Ya te puedes ir, yo la veré – dijo Christian furioso, no lo soportaba y sabía que quería estar con su amada

Yo me voy cuando sepa noticias de ella – dijo Colín con el mismo tono de voz que Christian

En ese momento salió del área de emergencia Grace junto con Willl, ellos vieron la discusión, por lo que se acercaron lo más rápido posible

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Lamento la demora, pero continuo con mis estudios de doctorado y este tiempo de cuarentena todo lo complica

Espero su reviews, son mi motor para seguir adelante no olviden escribir


	22. Chapter 22

En el hospital

En la sala de espera se sentía un ambiente tenso, Grace conocía a su hijo y era demasiado evidente que estaba molesto, por otro lado, Will sabía que Colín a pesar de ser alguien muy correcto, estaba a nada de perder la paciencia

Se puede tranquilizar, hemos venido a hablar del estado de Ana y no tenemos tiempo – dijo Will subiendo el tono de su voz, al instante tanto Christian como Colín pusieron atención

¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo? Este es tu trabajo –dijo Christian a la defensiva, puesto que le molestaba que el fuera el médico de Anastasia, además él quería lo mejor para ella, Grace solo movió la cabeza de forma negativa, tendría que tener una conversación larga con su hijo

Al escuchar los reclamos de Christian, Will dio un suspiro diciendo- lo digo ya que necesito regresar lo antes posible con ella, Ana presento una crisis convulsiva, la razón no la sé, pero esta crisis fue muy intensa por eso ella tardo tanto tiempo en despertar, hace unos instantes ella lo hizo, no obstante, su estado no es el mejor, quiero pensar que no será más grave si lo atendemos ahora, ella tiene mareo , vómito y dolor intenso de cabeza, lo cual nos hablar de un daño mayor, tengo que realizar unos estudios pero ella tiene que estar despierta y dado que las crisis son un gasto de energía, ella está muy agotada y a nada de dormirse, por lo cual necesito que alguien este distrayéndola mientras preparo todo para los estados, además el día de hoy ella se quedara internada

Yo puedo ser quien se quede con ella ahora, además necesito hablar con ella, soy su esposo – dijo Christian adelantándose a cualquiera de los presentes

Preferiría que no sea usted, además ella pidió no ver a nadie de la familia Grey, ya lo comente con Grace – dijo Will con determinación

USTED no me puede decir eso, creo se está tomando demasiadas atribuciones, ella es mi esposa y yo decido – dijo Christian furioso

CHRISTIAN- dijo Grace molesta subiendo el tono de voz-tu no pasaras y alteraras más a Ana, si ella está pasando todo esto es por ti, tu y yo tenemos que hablar, si realmente la amas no entraras ahora

Eso no es justo, necesito hablar con ella, dejarle claro que yo estoy con ella – dijo Christian frustrado

Pero ahora no – dijo Grace quien quería lo mejor para la castaña

Colín, acompáñame, necesito que me ayudes – dijo Will ignorando por un instante la discusión

Por supuesto- dijo Colín tranquilizándose un poco, dispuesto a ver por el bien de ella, no entendía porque, pero desde que la vio en la acera junto con sus maletas algo le llamo a protegerla

¿y por qué sí? – dijo Christian antes de que el diera un paso, demostrando su coraje

Porque él es amigo de Ana y necesito que ella no se duerma, en cuanto tenga más información saldré a darla – dijo Will quien no iba a permitir que ella se alterara

Vamos a mi oficina Christian – dijo Grace quien sabía que era necesario que su hijo entendiera varias cosas del mismo modo no quería que siguiera cometiendo más errores

Esto no se va a quedar así – dijo Christian viendo fijamente a los ojos a Colín quien ya caminaba junto a Will en otra dirección

Cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo que los llevaría a la habitación donde se encontraba Ana, Colín dijo – realmente no entiendo como se pudo haber casado con el

Yo pienso lo mismo, sin embargo, ahora lo más importante es que ella este tranquila, recuerda por lo menos una hora no se puede dormir –dijo Will quien ya estaba pensando en los estudios que le practicaría a la castaña

Entendido- dijo Colín antes de entrar por la puerta de la habitación de ella

Al entrar ambos vieron que Ana conversaba animadamente con la persona que había ido a limpiar

Lo siento Dr. William, me quede conversando con ella – dijo la persona de limpieza

No hay problema, es más me ayudo a que mi paciente no se durmiera – dijo Will siendo cordial- muchas gracias

Gracias, lo siento mucho – dijo Ana un poco apenada

No hay de que – dijo la persona antes de salir con una sonrisa

Ya me dijo Will que me quedare sin compañera de té hoy – dijo Colín interviniendo

Lo siento, muchas gracias por traerme, vas a pesar que abuso mucho de ti y ya no pude comenzar hoy a trabajar – dijo Ana cabizbaja

Tranquila todo está bien, lo importante es que tu estés tranquila, en cuento salgas retomamos nuestras conversaciones nocturnas – dijo Colín bromeando

Creo que yo escuche suficiente, Ana voy a preparar todo, voy a realizarte una tomografía, una resonancia y cuando te duermas registrare tu actividad cerebral, ya sabes por lo menos una hora, ahora regreso los dejo solos – dijo Will saliendo de la habitación de ella

¿estás bien? Puedes ser sincera conmigo – dijo Colín tomando la mano de ella infundiendo confianza

En ese momento Ana movió la cabeza de forma negativa, con la mira cristalizada dijo – no me gusta ser el centro de atención y mucho menos que me difamen a nivel nacional, disculpa mi comportamiento, solo que no entiendo por qué me tiene que pasar esto – dijo Ana sintiendo que estaba liberando una carga, realmente necesitaba sentir que podía confiar en alguien, desde que se enteró que Kate se había casado con un hermano de Christian, puso un filtro, ya que antes de ella estaba su esposo y con Mia a pesar de caerle bien no sentía tanta cercanía

Tranquila, no estás sola, puedes confiar en mí y cualquier medida que quiera tomar té apoyo- dijo Colín con una sonrisa, para después extender los brazos y dejar que ella se refugiara en ellos

¿seguro que no soy una molestia? – dijo Ana aun refugiada en los brazos de él, desde su posición podía escuchar los latidos del corazón de el

Claro que no, te confieso algo- dijo Colín colocando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella

¿Qué? Dime – dijo Ana curiosa, despegándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos

Tu eres la primera amiga que tengo en mucho tiempo, antes solo tenía a Will y es grato poder confiar en alguien más – dijo Colín sintiendo que también se quitaba una carga de enzima

Después de esa confesión, ambos comenzaron a conversar de temas triviales de forma animada, sin percatarse paso la hora que Ana tenía que estar despierta, por lo que Will regreso para llevarse a Ana y realizarle los estudios pertinentes

Tanto Will como Colín acompañaron a Ana a su primer estudio, antes de que ella ingresara Colín se despidió prometiendo volver mañana, ya que Will le comento que lo más probable era que ella durmiera hasta mañana, puesto que se encontraba muy agotada

Por otra parte, al mismo tiempo que Colín conversaba con Ana, Christian hacia lo mismo con Grace, la única diferencia es que la primera conversación era divertida y entretenida, mientras que la segunda tensa y con frustración

Ahora si mama, dime ¿Por qué prefieres apoyar a ese? – dijo Christian quien estaba furioso

Christian muchas veces me he preguntado si ya maduraste, yo no estoy apoyando a nadie, lo único que me interesa es que Ana este bien y tu forma de actuar lo único que está haciendo es alejarla, también estas cometiendo muchos errores, como madre te lo tengo que decir – dijo Grace comportándose de forma seria

No te entiendo, aunque los dudes yo también quiero lo mejor para ella, por eso quiero estar cerca y decirle que estoy con ella, que a mí no me importa toda la basura que Alessa diga, quiero que sepa que mi vida es junto con ella- dijo Christian hablando con el corazón

Hijo, siento mucho lo que te voy a decir, pero eso lo hubieras pensado antes de involucrarte con esa mujer, realmente no sé qué le viste, además creo que a Ana y a ti les falto comunicación, ya que por alguna razón la engañaste, no culpo a ninguno, una relación es de dos, solo que por todo lo que me dices al parecer no conoces a tu esposa, ya que si acaba de pasar lo que paso, es porque si le afecto mucho lo que esa mujer dijo, recuerda a Ana no le gusta ser el centro de atención, no le gusta ser observada, perseguida y expuesta, esa mujer acaba de exponer a Ana, aunque sean mentiras las que dijo, por lo que es momento tomar medidas y si realmente te interesa tu esposa, le tienes que poner un alto a esa mujer, de lo contrario Ana puede sufrir- dijo Grace siendo sincera, tratando de ser objetiva

Lo sé, solo que no sé cómo, además dime ¿Cómo viste a Ana? – dijo Christian cabizbajo

Yo no tengo la respuesta, tú conoces a ambas mujeres, además por algo te relacionaste con ambas y Ana tiene que estar lo más tranquila posible, de lo contrario puede volver a presentar crisis y estas pueden ser peligrosas, ya que hay perdida de la consciencia y eso es algo que ella no puede controlar, también no es recomendable que el foco epiléptico este activado de forma continua ya que puede causar lesiones cerebrales – Grace tratando de ser clara

No sabes cómo me arrepiento de haber engañado a Ana, lo peor es que ella no recuerda nada y no puedo explicarle mis motivos, me siento muy frustrado, me encantaría estarla cuidando y amando junto con nuestros hijos, me duele saber que por mi culpa ella tenga que pasar por todo esto, los tres meses que paso en coma fueron un infierno para mí – dijo Christian sacando por primera vez todo lo que sentía

hijo, me duele verte así, lo único que te puedo decir es que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y me encantaría que volvieras a tener a tu familia junta, solo que, si Ana decide continuar con su vida, contara con el respaldo de la familia Grey – dijo Grace siendo sincera

lo se mama, gracias – dijo Christian quien estaba consciente de que desde que su esposa salvo la vida de Mia, gano el amor y confianza de la familia- vamos a la sala de espera a ver que dice el tal Will

vamos hijo – dijo Grace frustrada, puesto que su hijo no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente

algunos minutos después; Will dejo a Ana realizando el estudio, mientras que él fue a dar noticias de ella a Grace, Christian y Colín quien ya estaba en la sala de espera

Will ¿Cómo sigue Ana? – dijo Grace siendo la primera en reaccionar

Ya se encuentras mejor, ahora se está realizando la tomografía, después realizare una resonancia magnética y finalizare con el registro de electroencefalograma cuando ella duerma – dijo Will quien ya tenía todo planeado

¿y cuándo será dada de alta? – dijo Christian quien quería ser quien la llevara a si casa, además cerciorarse de que ella estaba bien

Lo más probable es que sea mañana, pero todo depende de cómo salgan los estudios – dijo Will de forma seria, no le gustaba la forma de ser de Christian – por eso les recomiendo que vayan a descansar y mañana habrá mas información

Yo no me voy, estaré aquí hasta que ella me quiera ver- dijo Christian con determinación

Si gustas hacerlo lo puedes hacer, aunque perderías tu tarde, ya que por el momento no vas a poner ingresar hasta mañana – dijo Will con la misma seriedad

Christian recuerda que Ted y Phoe se quedaran contigo –dijo Grace quien estaba enterada del acuerdo que tenían su hijo y Ana

Cierto, lo olvide- dijo Christian comenzando a pasarse las manos por la cabeza

Si no hay más noticias yo me retiro, estamos en contacto Will, hasta luego Dr. Grace, Christian – dijo Colín comenzando a caminar hacia la salida

Al ver que él se marchaba, Christian se sintió más relajado, además ahora estaba consciente de que era necesario regresar a casa por sus hijos

Yo también me retiro, me gustaría estar presente en los estudios de Ana, hasta luego Grace, Christian – dijo Will dando media vuelta

Cuando se quedaron solos, Christian pregunto - ¿si crees que deba irme?

Si Christian, Ana ya está estable y lo mejor es mañana tener noticias, además los niños estarán hoy contigo y lo mejor es que no se alarmen, tú tienes que ser su tranquilidad – dijo Grace siendo sincera

Está bien mama, iré por los niños a la escuela y mañana vendré temprano ¿tú que harás? – dijo Christian frustrado

Voy a ir a casa y veré como se encuentran Mia y Kate, ambas están a nada de tener a sus hijos y estoy segura que la entrevista a Alessa las molesto, además les tengo que decir que paso con Ana, no te preocupes, mañana vendré a ver a Ana – dijo Grace dulcificando su voz

Gracias mama –dijo Christian sintiéndose mal, ya que también estaba afectando a su familia el engaño con Alessa

Mientras tanto dentro del hospital luego de una hora los estudios terminaron para Ana, ella ya se encontraba en su habitación conectada a los aparatos que medirían su actividad cerebral, ella estaba sumamente agotada

¿ya me puedo dormir? – dijo Ana a quien le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos

Ya, es probable que duermas hasta mañana, yo voy a estar monitoreando todo- dijo Will brindándole confianza

Gracias- dijo Ana antes de cerrar los ojos, ya no aguantaba más, además vía intravenosa recibía suplementos ya que no había comido desde que llego

Ana no entiendo cómo siendo tan joven y agradable tengas que pasar por todo esto – pensaba Will cuando vio que ella se quedó dormida

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

Adelanto del próximo: habrá un acercamiento de Ana con ¿? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?, también ¿Qué acción tomara Alessa?

Muchas gracias por comentar, son mi motor para continuar


	23. Chapter 23

¿Qué voy a hacer?

En cuanto Will volvió a su oficina le llamo a Colín, estaba seguro que su amigo se había quedado intranquilo, aunque este último era consciente que tenía que ir por Ally, además el galeno se pregunta cual es realmente la relación de su amigo con Ana, puesto que sabe que ella perdió la memoria y no recuerda a su esposo, no obstante, solo una vez había visto a su amigo así de preocupado y fue con su esposa

Hola Will ¿Qué noticias tienes de Ana? ¿Cómo sigue? – dijo Colín al contestar la llamada

Como sabes que te voy a dar noticias de ella – dijo Will divertido, ya que le alegraba que su amigo, volviera a sonreír y a tener una oportunidad en la vida, llevaba varios años enfrascado en un dolor que no era sano, se había aislado del mundo

De lo contrario, no me hubieras hablado y no comiences con juegos ¿Qué paso con Ana? – dijo Colín preocupado

Tranquilo, se ve que tú no tienes sentido del humor, pero te diré, por el momento todo tranquilo, ya terminamos los estudios y ella se quedó dormida, por lo agotado que esta su cuerpo seguro lo hace hasta mañana, por eso le administramos por suero los nutrientes necesarios para que no se descompense, si algo ocurre te hablo –dijo Will cambiando su conducta a una más seria para dar información, pero volviendo a su forma divertida- dime ¿ya vas a ir por mi princesa?

Qué bueno que ella ya se encuentre mejor, realmente me asusto mucho cuando se desvaneció en mis brazos y no en 10 minutos, si no llego muy temprano, además ya no fui a la editorial – dijo Colín quien después del hospital regreso a su departamento, ya no tenía mucho sentido ir hasta su trabajo

Si no me imagino que fue lo que paso, pero para alterarla de esa forma tuvo que ser algo fuerte- dijo Will sintiéndose molesto, puesto que consideraba a Ana amiga y no le gustaba que pasara por todo lo que estaba pasando

Yo ya vi la entrevista, ahora por desgracia es lo más viral en los medios y déjame decirte que no entiendo como Christian se pudo involucrar con una mujer así teniendo a Ana, esa mujer solo estaba mintiendo en televisión nacional, es de lo peor, además se ve que todo es falso- dijo Colín volviendo a enojarse, por desgracia cuando llego a su casa y encendió su computadora vio que en todos los medios era de lo que se hablaba, estaba tan furioso que prefirió salirse y tratar de leer algo, en los pocos días que tenia de conocer a su vecina sentía empatía por ella y solo recordar como la encontró hacia que los peores sentimientos salieran

No lo puedo creer y lo peor de todo es que esa basura dura en los medios- dijo Will quien era un poco más alejado de la tecnología

Por desgracia así es – dijo Colín sintiéndose frustrado

Pues nos tocara ser el soporte de Ana para que este lo más tranquila posible, espero que Christian haga algo al respecto, ella no puede volver a recaer, lo que le paso no es recomendable – dijo Will siendo sincero

Tienes razón, ojalá haga algo y detenga a esa mujer – dijo Colín quien no podía creer que a Christian se lo haya ido ese problema de las manos, el por los medios sabía que era un hombre que le gustaba tener el control de todo- te tengo que dejar, voy por mi princesa y si sabes algo o pasa algo me avisas

Claro, te aviso y dale a mi princesa un beso de mi parte- dijo Will antes de terminar la llamada

Por otra parte, Christian se encontraba en su estudio, ese día no había ido a la oficina, puesto que no estaba de humor para nada, solo tenía un objetivo en mente y tenía que resolverlo o antes posible, estaba por llamar a Taylor cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, al instante vio que se trataba de su madre, dudo en contestar, sin embargo, podía tratarse del estado de Ana

¿Qué paso madre? – dijo Christian con fastidio

Hijo, solo hablaba para decirte que tu hermana está molesta contigo y se le subió la presión, va a estar en casa unos días para estarla monitoreando, ella e Ethan están aquí, tu papa también está furioso , todos vieron a esa mujer, ni habar de Kate, por el momento no es bueno que te comunique con Elliot, él está conteniendo su furia, Christian por favor cada acción que hagas contra esa mujer piensa que afecta a toda tu familia – dijo Grace quien necesitaba su hijo entendiera que sus actos no solo lo afectan a el

Ya se madre, créeme que pienso en todo eso y ya sé que soy lo peor que te pudo pasar – dijo Christian sintiéndose molesto y frustrado, además en el fondo triste

No digas eso hijo, todo mundo puede cometer errores, solo hay que ser consciente de las consecuencias, del mismo modo aún hay oportunidad de remediar tu situación, no pierdas la esperanza – dijo Grace conmovida

Si es todo, luego hablamos, cualquier información de Ana no importa la hora, me avisas – dijo Christian tratando de no demostrar sus sentimientos

Cuando la llamada termino, Christian se sentía desesperado, frustrado y completamente solo, coloco sus manos en la nuca, recargándose en su escritorio, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, estuvo de esa forma varios minutos, hasta que escucho que llamaban a la puerta de su estudio

Adelante – dijo Christian volviendo a concentrarse, sentía que le comenzaba a doler la cabeza

Sr. Grey, ¿va a ir por los niños? – dijo Taylor quien sabía que faltaba poco para que los niños salieran de la escuela y dadas las circunstancias era probable que varios días se quedaran con su jefe

Tienes razón, ahora necesito que tú y yo nos pongamos de acuerdo que vamos a hacer para librarnos y callar a Alessa, envía a Sawyer con Gail por lo niños, que no mencionen nada cuando lleguen yo hablo con ellos – dijo Christian pensando de forma rápida

Claro, voy a avisarles que regreso – dijo Taylor con la seriedad que siempre lo caracterizaba

Al cabo de unos segundos, Taylor regreso al estudio donde aún se encontraba Christian, le comento que Sawyer y Gail ya se había ido por los niños sentándose en frente de su jefe

Por varios minutos ambos caballeros estuvieron charlando sobre lo que harían en el caso de Alessa y cuál sería la mejor forma de alejarla de su vida, Christian estaba frustrado y dispuesto a ceder muchas cosas por tenerla lejos

En ese momento salió del estudio seguido de Taylor, no obstante, al llegar a la cocina vio que ya se encontraba Gail platicando con los niños, quienes tomaban un jugo que el ama de llaves había hecho antes de partir por los niños

Christian no se sentía con ánimos de estar con los niños, los amaba con todo su ser, pero no era tan fácil estar con ellos sin Ana, normalmente ella sabía cómo actuar con ellos y era intermediaria entre él y los niños, en ese instante se percató que esa fue una de las razones por la cual se había alejado un poco de ella, extrañaba parte de su vida como soltero, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo

Estaban tan concentrado que no vio cuando Ted llego hasta el, el niño dijo – Hola papi

Hola campeón- dijo Christian tratando de mostrarse normal- ¿te fue bien en la escuela?

Si papi, hoy apendimos a suma- dijo Ted emocionado de su día

Christian estaba por responderle al niño cuando escucho otra vocecita que decía –papi

Hola princesa – dijo Christian volteando a ver dónde estaba su hija, tomándola en brazos, mientras ella daba un beso en la mejilla

Mami dijo que le hablaremos cuando estemos contigo – dijo Ted recordando ese recado que su mama le comento

Al escuchar a su hijo Christian sin pensarlo paso su mano por su cabello, la situación con Ana lo tenía muy tenso – yo le hablo en unos momentos

Yo quiero hablar con mama – dijo Ted comenzando a hacer berrinche, solía ser un poco autoritario

Y yo – dijo Phoe secundando a su hermano, mientras que Christian la colocaba en el piso junto con Ted

Papi, papi, llama mami – dijo Ted siendo insistente

Papi, papi, papi – dijo Phoe hablando de forma rápida

La insistencia de los niños, desespero y frustro a Christian quien ya se encontraba molesto por todo lo que había pasado durante la mañana

DIJE QUE NO; YO HABLO CON ELLA – dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz, al instante ambos niños comenzaron a llorar corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Gail

Christian los siguió, pero al ver que cada vez los niños lloraban más fuerte, dio media vuelta regresando a su estudio, sentía que su vida se desmoronaba minuto a minuto

De esta forma estuvo durante varias horas, hasta que sintió que comenzaba a quedarse dormido recargado sobre su escritorio, estaba por salir del estudio cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, vio que era número desconocido, sin embargo, decidió contestar

Grey- dijo Christian de forma seria

¿te gusto mi entrevista? Creo que fui muy sincera y pues la historia continua – dijo Alessa mientras reina

Eres una basura, ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? Vaya que no tienes limites, es muy bajo lo que hiciste y no lo voy a permitir- dijo Christian furioso

Cuida tu vocabulario, además quien tiene las de ganar soy yo, esto fue solo el comienzo, ya te dije acepta que mi hijo es tuyo y yo me detendré hasta que nazca y lo reconozcas con todos los derechos que le corresponden – dijo Alessa cambiando de actitud

Ya te dije que no lo hare – dijo Alessa- ya vi que tu punto débil es ella, puedo ser más convincente a mis entrevistas

No voy a estar discutiendo contigo, dame una cita y necesito hablar contigo en persona – dijo Christian pensando en poner su plan en marcha, Taylor le aseguro que al día siguiente ya tendría todo lo necesario

Mañana al medio día en tu oficina – dijo Alessa de forma determinante

Maldición – pensó Christian ya que deseaba ir por Ana y llevarla a su hogar cuando fuera dada de alta, además de pasar con ella la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible- está bien, a las 12 en mi oficina

Después de esto la llamada termino, Christian estaba desesperado, ya no sabía que más hacer, deseaba poder regresar el tiempo y cambiar la historia

Al cabo de una hora fue a la cocina donde se encontraba Gail, cortando verdura, el tratando de mostrarse normal dijo- ¿y los niños?

Gail quien se encontraba un poco seria, hecho que no paso desapercibido para su jefe, aunque no hizo ningún comentario dijo – están dormidos ya comieron, jugaron un rato y les di un baño

¿pues aquí hora son? – pensó Christian viendo rápidamente su reloj

¿quiere cenar algo? – dijo Gail quien se percató que si jefe había perdido la noción del tiempo

Algo ligero, aunque como en una hora, primero me daré una ducha - dijo Christian comenzando a caminar hacia su habitación

Una hora después Christian se encontraba recostado sobre su cama, tratando de dormir sin tener mucho éxito

A la mañana siguiente alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, Will con una bandeja de comida ingresaba la habitación de Ana

¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita? – dijo Will dejando la bandeja para sentarse a lado de ella

Bien, aunque es poco incomoda, no es grato dormir con todo esto – dijo Ana quien sentía los electrodos

Lo que pasa es que ya te sientes mejor, ayer estabas tan cansada que ni los sentiste, además dormiste toda la noche – dijo Will quien la había monitoreado

¿y cómo estoy? ¿ya me puedo ir a mi casa? – dijo Ana a quien nunca le gusto estar en un hospital

No te voy a mentir, tuviste dos crisis mientras dormías, hasta cierto punto es normal, porque tu cerebro se está relajando y puede tener algunas descargas mientras lo hace y son comunes durante el sueño, podría ser más detallado, pero te confundiría mucho, te voy a dar de alta, pero por lo menos hoy y mañana quiero que estés lo más tranquila posible, si no esas pequeñas descargas pueden ser un evento como el de ayer – dijo Will hablando con un poco de seriedad

Está bien, seguiré ordenes – dijo Ana sonriendo- ¿yo puedo irme a mi casa?

No quiero que estés sola, así que Colín te llevara, ya está afuera, también esta Grace – dijo Will quien ya los había visto afuera

Quisiera hablar con Grace antes de irme y hablar con Colín – dijo Ana quien sabía que lo mejor era enfrentar las cosas

Solo recuerda que tienes que estar tranquila, de lo contrario pasaras otro día aquí- dijo Will quien no sabía que tan bueno era que ella viera a su suegra

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

Son mi motor para continuar


	24. Chapter 24

¿Nuestro fin?

Minutos después ingresa Grace a la habitación se Ana seguida de Will, este último prefiere estar ahí y cerciorarse que su paciente no se alteraría

Hola Ana ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Grace preocupada, se sentía apenada con ella, ya que tenía alta estima por la castaña, además sabía que, aunque le dolía su hijo había fallado

Bien, bueno un poco cansada y le duele mucho la cabeza – dijo Ana tratando de aclarar sus ideas

Es normal, me comenta Will que fue una crisis fuerte, pero con un poco de descanso estarás mejor – dijo Grace a quien también le costaba empezar por ir al punto

Si eso es lo que me dijo, por eso le pedí si podía hablar contigo- dijo Ana cabizbaja- me darías unos minutos Will

Claro, voy a ver cómo va el papeleo de tu alta, ahora vuelvo – dijo Will sabiendo que tenía que ser profesional

¿Qué pasa Ana? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, te quiero como a una hija- dijo Grace infundiendo confianza en ella

Por eso me duele decirte la conclusión a la que he llegado – dijo Ana dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

Tranquila, yo te escucho y comprenderé, créeme que para mí ha sido muy injusto todo lo que te ha pasado, desde al accidente- dijo Grace colocando sus sobre las de ella

Primero quiero que sepas que no es cierto todo lo que esa mujer dijo, yo no me he negado a divorciarme de Christian, los abogados de Kate están redactando el divorcio, esta o la próxima semana me lo entregarían, tampoco voy a pedirle nada, lo que él le quiera dar a los niños, será solo para ellos, yo no soy una mala persona y lo que menos quiero es ser el centro de atención – dijo Ana tratando de estar tranquila, aunque le era complicado

No te preocupes Ana, nosotros te conocemos y sabemos que no eres así, esa mujer te está difamando y con respecto a lo del divorcio me duele, pero es tu decisión- dijo Grace quien sabía que ella no quería a su hijo por dinero, sino porque realmente lo amaba

Gracias y … lo segundo que voy a hacer sé que no es justo, pero es lo mejor, porque desde hoy ya no quiero tener nada que ver con los Grey, sé que tu Garrick, Elliot y Mia han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero y ano quiero ser juzgada, por lo que mi único contacto será con Christian y solo por los niños, ya no quiero ser parte de esto, no les voy a prohibir a los niños verlos, pero será porque Christian los lleva a ustedes, yo no seré participe de nada, perdóname – dijo Ana quien desde que despertó llego a esa premisa

Al escucharla Grace sin poderlo evitar retiro sus manos de las de Ana, por unos segundos permaneció en silencio hasta que con lágrimas en los ojos dijo- nos dolerá esta decisión porque te queremos, pero te prometo que toda mi familia la respetará ¿necesitas algo más?

Le podrías decir a Christian que necesito verlo- dijo Ana sintiendo la frialdad de Grace

Él está afuera, lo dejo pasar – dijo Grace quien se sentía decepcionada

Si, por favor – dijo Ana quedándose sola de nuevo

Pocos minutos después Christian ingreso acercándose rápidamente a ella, pero Ana estiro su brazo para detenerlo

Mi amor ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Christian desesperado

No me vuelvas a decir mi amor- dijo Ana con determinación

Lo siento, he estado muy preocupado por ti ¿Cómo estas estas? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Gracias, estoy bien- dijo Ana quien no quería entrar en más detalles – Christian tenemos que hablar

Claro te escucho – dijo Christian sintiéndose nervioso, desde el accidente de ella, no sabía que pensar

Antes que nada, dime ¿Cómo están los niños? – dijo Ana quien a pesar de no recordar sabía que ellos no eran culpables y no quería ser la madre que fue la suya, una que no tenía tiempo para ella

Por unos segundos Christian se quedó callado, puesto que recordaba que él les había gritado, asustado y al día siguiente no los vio, por lo que solo pudo decir-ya están en la escuela

¿te dijeron algo de hablar conmigo? Yo le dice a Ted que quería hablar con el cuándo llegara a tu casa – dijo Ana quien recordaba decirle al pequeño antes de que se fuera a la escuela

Si Ted me comento, yo le dije que yo te hablaría, después ya no me dijo nada – dijo Christian omitiendo algunas partes

Gracias – dijo Ana quien trataba de estar tranquila

Son mis hijos también – dijo Christian un poco molesto

Lo sé y por ellos es que me duele lo que estoy haciendo- dijo Ana sintiéndose mal, pero sabía que era lo correcto

¿a qué te refieres? – dijo Christian inseguro

A que después de lo que ha pasado, he llegado a la conclusión que tengo que romper todo lazo contigo, acabo de ver a Grace, le comente eso Garrick, Elliot y Mia han sido muy buenos conmigo, pero no puedo seguir teniendo relación con ellos, de lo contrario, jamás terminaría esta relación contigo, ellos son ti familia no la mía, estoy sola, lo sé y lo afrontare, en cuanto el abogado me de él acta te pido la firmes y no hagamos esto más grande, tu no ha hecho nada por detener a esa mujer, te dije que no quería ser el centro de atención, comprendo que algo fallo entre ambos, no te culpo, yo no recuerdo mi culpa, si lo hiciera lo reconozco, pero esto se acaba hoy, no voy a permitir que esto continúe, desde hoy nuestra única relación con los niños, si tú quieres que convivan con tu familia no me opondré, es momento de seguir nuestras vidas, si quieres rehacerla con alguien más, solo te pido que cuide de los niños – dijo Ana con la mayor determinación posible

No, no Ana no me puedes hacer esto, yo quiero estar pendiente de ti- dijo Christian subiendo el tono de su voz

¿para qué? Lo nuestro acabo, también te pediré que Gail solo este contigo y los niños, que no regrese a mi casa, me duele por que la considero mi amiga, pero ya no soporto más – dijo Ana dejando salir unas lágrimas – esa mujer hizo que llegara a mi limite

Pero, yo la detendré, te lo prometo – dijo Christian desesperado

Te pido que lo hagas, si quieres estar con ella no me opondré, pero yo no quiero estar en esta maraña ni ser difamada en televisión – dijo Ana llorando- mucho trabajo me ha costado tratar de descubrir quién soy, para que venga ella y le diga al mundo mentiras de mi

Ana déjame estar a tu lado, dame una oportunidad- dijo Christian sintiéndose acorralado

Lo siento, no puedo, no soy la Ana que tu recuerdas, la que estaba enamorada de ti, no lo hagas más difícil – dijo Ana viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Perdóname – dijo Christian también comenzando a dejar que las lágrimas salieran por sus mejillas

No te culpo, en un matrimonio cuentan ambas partes, yo también te pido perdón, si no fui lo suficientemente mujer o no estuve a la altura de ti- dijo Ana siendo sincera

No digas eso – dijo Christian tratando de acercarse, pero ella lo detuvo

Si me quieres ayudar, te pido te quedes hoy con los niños, no me siento del todo bien, a partir de mañana me hago responsable de ellos, no quiero que se preocupen – dijo Ana viendo como el cambiaba un poco

¿es el final? – dijo Christian completamente desesperado

Si Christian, ya no quiero que me lastimen, me encantaría decirte que te agradezco por los momentos vividos, pero no los recuerdo, aun así, quiero darte las gracias por estar conmigo después del accidente y los días que viví en tu casa – dijo Ana quien sabia debía ser agradecida

Es mi deber, eres mi esposa- dijo Christian también hablando con el corazón

Nuestra historia se acabó- dijo Ana viéndolo a los ojos

Creo que entendí y respetare tu decisión, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, no te preocupes detendré a Alessa y te llevare mañana a los niños, para que puedas descansar hoy – dijo Christian cabizbajo, viendo en sus ojos la claridad que siempre amo de ella, esa pureza que le decía que ella hablaba con la verdad

Gracias- dijo Ana sintiendo que por sin esa historia había terminado

Espero te recuperes pronto Christian levantándose, dejando sola a Ana

Al ver que Christian salió de su habitación, Ana se abrazó a si misma dejando que varias lagrimas salieran por sus ojos, le dolía no recordar, le frustraba sentirse así, sobre todo por ver como su vida se había complicado tanto

Por unos minutos ella estuvo sola hasta que Will, regreso con todo el papeleo, pero al ver que ella lloraba, inmediatamente la abrazo, dejando que ella sacara todo lo que sentía

¿estas mejor? – dijo Will luego de unos segundos

Si- dijo Ana casi en un susurro

Lista para irnos – dijo Will quien veía como ella aun sollozaba- te dejo para que te cambies, tu ropa de ayer esta sobre la silla

Gracias – dijo Ana cabizbaja

Minutos después Will salía junto con Ana, él le sugirió salir en silla de ruedas, pero ella se negó, por lo que solo le quedo sostenerla por el brazo, en la sala de espera se encontraba Colín quien al verlos se unió

Hola Ana ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Colín en frente de ella

Bien, solo un poco cansada y me duele la cabeza – dijo Ana con una leve sonrisa

Lo siento, vamos te llevo a tu casa para que descanses-dijo Colín con una sonrisa ofreciendo su abrazo, al instante Ana se sujetó de el

Colín ya le dije a Ana, pero te comento, ella tiene que estar lo más tranquila posible, cuídala – dijo Will quien estaba preocupado por su amiga

No te preocupes, de aquí a su casa – dijo Colín con seguridad

Y tu Ana cuídate mucho – dijo Will de forma determinada

Lo hare, muchas gracias Will – dijo Ana recargando un poco la cabeza en el hombro de Colín, el dolor de cabeza había aumentado un poco, pero no quería estar otro día más en el hospital, los odiaba

En ese momento los tres se despidieron, Will regreso al hospital, mientras que Ana y Colín caminaron hacia el otro lado, de lo que ninguno se percato era de que unos ojos grises veían todo esto con tristeza y coraje +

Al cabo de media hora Colín llego al edificio donde ambos vivían, durante el camino fueron hablando de cosas triviales, estaciono al automóvil, se bajó y abrió la puerta de Ana, la ayudo a salir, dejando el auto estacionado, puesto que iría a la editorial, al llegar al departamento de ella, la dejo sentada en el sillón

¿segura que vas a estar bien? – dijo Colín un poco preocupado

Tranquilo, solo me duele la cabeza y estoy cansada, yo creo dormiré un rato, voy a estar bien – dijo Ana con una sonrisa sintiéndose protegida

En ese caso me retiro, voy a ir a la editorial y voy a ir por mi hija, por la noche paso a ver si necesitas algo – dijo Colín estando un poco preocupado, le gustaría quedarse, pero tenía una junta importante, era extraño, pero desde que ella llego al edificio algo en él había cambiado

Por otra parte, al medio día, Christian se encontraba leyendo los papeles que Taylor le había llevado, esperaba que fueran la solución para deshacerse de Alessa y cumplir su promesa

Sr Grey, lo buscan – dijo Andrea por el intercomunicador a la oficina de su jefe

Hazla pasar – dijo Grey con fastidio, desde que vio a Ana irse del hospital con Colín estaba de mal humor

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina de Christian, dejando entrar a Alessa con su abultado vientre, escena que fue terrible para él, ya que era parte de sus consecuencias, además con la única persona que quisiera tener hijos es con Ana

Vaya, por lo que veo mi plan resulto, en menos de una semana ya tienes una respuesta para mí, espero sea la aceptación de nuestro hijo, pero no quiero que solo sea conmigo, quiero que lo hagas público – dijo Alessa sentándose en frente de Christian

Eso no lo hare, lo que vengo a proponerte es un trato y de una vez te advierto, no me provoques, te puedo destruir si le me lo propongo, pero a diferencia de ti, yo si tengo escrúpulos – dijo Christian con actitud de dominante

No me hagas reír, es tu palabra contra la mía y la ley está de mi parte, si no me crees, pregúntale a tu padre, yo puedo obligarte a que reconozcas a mi hijo, digamos que lo estoy haciendo por prevenir, además para tener instancias legales mi pequeño tiene que nacer, es por eso que voy a hacer todo porque lo reconozcas antes de eso, ya viste, soy buena actriz, dime ¿Qué dijo Ana? – dijo Alessa con la misma determinación que él, consciente que ese era el talón de Aquiles de Christian

Mira de una vez te digo deja a Anastasia de lado, ella no tiene la culpa de las estupideces que yo he hecho, ella es la única víctima, te exijo que lo la lastimes, lo que estás haciendo es detestable. dijo Christian levantándose, golpeando con fuerza el escritorio, asustando por primera vez a Alessa que jamás lo había visto tan furioso – este es el trato, tómalo y léelo

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Cuál será el trato?

Muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome, espero sus reviwes


	25. Chapter 25

¿Por qué lo hice?

En cuanto Alessa vio los papeles que tenía en su mano, no lo podía creer era una cantidad exorbitante de dinero, jamás en su vida imagino tener esa cantidad, aunque si firmaba esos papeles, se comprometía a desaparecer de la vida de Christian

¿Puedo pensarlo? – dijo Alessa aun tratando de concentrarse en los papeles, la habían dejado sorprendida

Tienes hasta mañana para firmarlo, de lo contrario yo tomare mis medidas, te dije a mí nadie me trata de chantajear- dijo Christian de forma determinante, mostrando su actitud de empresario, la cual le había abierto muchas opciones en la vida

¿me puedes dar una copia? Es para leerla con calma- dijo Alessa pensando todas sus opciones

Eso es imposible, esos papeles no salen de esta oficina, te puedo esperar a que los leas con toda la atención, pero piensa que es lo mejor que te puede pasar, no solo estoy garantizando tu vida, sino la de ese niño que ni siquiera tengo la certeza de que es mío- dijo Christian con desdén- lo único que deseo es que no volvamos a saber uno del otro

Está bien Christian, mañana tendrás mi respuesta- dijo Alessa sintiéndose ofendida

Te advierto que, si tú hablas o dices algo de esto a la prensa, queda anulado y olvídate de la cifra y comodidades que acabas de leer, te destruiré y no me importa hasta donde llegue, ya has causado mucho daño – dijo Christian levantándose mostrándose aún más intimidante

créeme que no soy tonta y solo te digo que en esta relación yo no soy la única culpable, yo soy libre y tu estas casado con hijos ¿Quién perdió más? – dijo Alessa levantándose lentamente pro su abultado vientre de 5 meses y medio, casi 6

cuando Christian se quedó solo, se sentía estresado , triste y decepcionado, ese día había sido una revelación para él, por la mañana Ana renuncia a todo con tal de no salir más dañada, era la primera vez en su vida que entendía que cada una de sus acciones la lastimaban y eso era lo que menos quería, ella era su vida, por lo que le deseaba lo mejor, después toma de decisión de ponerle un punto final a Alessa, algo dentro de él, le decía que ella estaba nada de aceptar su proposición de desaparecer de su vida, finalmente sentía la soledad que siempre lo acompaño, si fuera adolescente recurriría a Elena por consejo, pero ahora que ya era un hombre maduro tenía que aceptar vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones, aunque estas lo llevaran a estar solo

él se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando Taylor ingreso a su oficina diciendo – Sr. Grey

Taylor ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Christian dejando de ver el ventanal que había en su oficina

Tengo noticias de la señora Anastasia, ella ya se encuentra en su departamento, se quedó sola, ya que a los pocos minutos salió su vecino y la Alessa ya va de camino a su hogar – dijo Taylor quien tenía control de los todos los movimientos

Gracias – dijo Christian sentándose en su escritorio

¿Necesita algo más? –dijo Taylor quien estaba por marcharse

No- dijo Christian quedándose pensativo – Taylor ¿soy una mala persona?

Por unos segundos el guardaespaldas se quedó en silencio, pero después dijo – no señor, solo que es una persona que tiene miedo a ser feliz, se auto sabotea ya que no cree merecer lo que tiene y eso lo lleva a perder lo que ama, en este caso su familia y aunque ya no la recupere le recomiendo volver al psicólogo – era la primera vez que él hablaba de forma sincera

La respuesta de su jefe de seguridad dejo a Christian sin palabras, John ya le había dicho algo similar, no obstante, no lo creyó, por lo que ahora que estaba haciendo un análisis de lo perdido, le llego en lo más profundo, estaba por responder cuando se percató que su guardaespaldas se había ido

Por otra parte, en algún lugar de la ciudad, Alessa llegaba a su hogar, durante todo el trayecto fue pensando en la proposición de Christian, no se escucha mal, además le brindaba su libertad, misma que creyó perdida cuando hizo el trato, en ese momento se arrepentía de estar en ese mundo.

Consciente de que no quería perder más tiempo, tomo su celular, le temblaban las manos, sin embargo, estaba convencía de que hacia lo correcto

¿Qué quieres Alessa? Últimamente estas muy nerviosa – dijo una voz del otro lado de la línea

Lo siento, mi embarazo ha sido más complicado de lo que pensé- dijo Alessa tratando de ser firme- además tengo algo que decirte

¿Qué? – dijo la voz

Quiero renunciar a nuestro trato, no me importa no tener nada, ni garantizar la vida de mi hijo – dijo Alessa lo más segura posible que pudo, su plan era que al día siguiente firmara los papeles, Christian le diera el dinero y ella desapareciera

mira imbécil; sabes que eso no lo vas a hacer, estas contratada para hacer de la vida de Christian un infierno, ¿ya olvidaste lo que le paso a tu amado Tobías? – Dijo la voz del otro lado

No, no me he olvidado, solo quiero alejarme de esto, les prometo que no diré nada, desapareceré- dijo Alessa entre lágrimas, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta, la llamaba había finalizado

Perdóname hijo, no debí creerles, pero pensé que me ayudarían, tu papa seria libre y los tres seriamos una familia, pero me traicionaron, lo asesinaron y ahora tengo miedo ¿y si le hablo a Christian y le digo todo? ¿pero si acaban contigo? ¿Qué hago? – pensaba Alessa sentada en su sala abrazándose a si misma

Por unos minutos Alessa estuvo pensando en sus opciones, llegando a la conclusión que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Christian y contarle todo, él la odiaría, pero estaba segura que la ayudaría a que lo la lastimaran, no era una mala persona

Sin embargo, ella solo alcanzo a escuchar como su puerta era derrumbada de un golpe, cuatro hombres quienes tenían el rostro cubierto se acercaron, trato de forcejear, pero fue inútil uno de ellos coloco un trapo con un aroma peculiar, lo que provoco que a los pocos segundos quedara inconsciente

Se le advirtió y cometió el peor error, ahora pagara – dijo uno de los hombres

Es una lástima, no era tan mala persona, pero se juntó con personas terribles – dijo otro de los hombres

Vámonos, nos esperan – dijo el tercero

Por la tarde Ana se despertó, vio el reloj consciente de que los niños ya debieron salir de la escuela, por lo que pensó en darse un baño y hablarle a Christian, quería escuchar a sus hijos y decirles que todo estaba bien

Minutos después Ana se dio un baño, se vistió con ropa deportiva para estar cómoda, no tenía ánimos de maquilarse, solo se cepillo el cabello, pensó en que comería, ya que no había preparado nada, pero antes decidió marcarle a Christian para saludar a sus hijos

Hola Ana ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo Christian preocupado al ver que la llamada era de ella

Hola Christian, si estoy bien gracias, hablaba para saludar a mis hijos- dijo Ana del otro lado de la línea

Ya veo – dijo Christian sin poder evitar denotar tristeza- ahora les hablo, espera

Segundos después se escuchó la voz de Ted- Mami

Hola corazón, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Ana emocionada, ella a pesar de no recordar trataba de dar su mayor esfuerzo para que los niños no sufrieran y fueran felices

Bien mami - dijo Ted sonriendo- Gail nos dio sopa

¿te comiste todo? – dijo Ana jugando con el niño

Si, papi me ayudo- dijo Ted del otro lado de la línea

Eso está muy bien, ¿y tú hermanita? – dijo Ana feliz de ver que los niños estaban felices

Aquí esta con papi- dijo Ted quien siempre fue un niño muy tranquilo

Pásale el teléfono a tu papa y déjame saludar a tu hermanita – dijo Ana sonriendo

Mami – dijo Phoe en la línea

Mi amor, ya me dijo Ted que comió sopa ¿tú también comiste? – dijo Ana quien sabia como interaccionar con sus hijos

Si mami estaba rica, papi me ayudo con veduras – dijo Phoe jugando – saben feo

Pero son necesarias mi amor, me alegra que estén bien, mañana nos vemos, dile a papi que te lea un cuento – dijo Ana jugando – pásame a papa

Ana lo niños, ahora van a hacer la tarea, no te preocupes por ellos, tu descansa, mañana después de la cuela los llevo contigo – dijo Christian sintiéndose nervioso

Gracias Christian, nos vemos mañana – dijo Ana sintiéndose extraña, después de la conversación de la mañana sentía que algo había cambiado en ella

Sin más que decir, ambos terminaron la llamada, él tenia sentimientos encontrados, estaba triste y preocupado por ella, si la situación fuera diferente, él la estaría cuidando, consintiendo, brindándole el apoyo que ella necesitara en ese momento, por otra parte, para ella era extraño sentirse sola, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba de esa forma

Para alejar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, Ana fue a la cocina convencida de que prepararía algo sencillo para ella, o más probable es que fuera un sándwich, cuando de repente se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

Colín, hola – dijo Ana un poco sorprendida de verlo ahí

Lo siento, ¿te incomodo? – dijo Colín sintiéndose nervioso

No, para nada, solo que pensé que ya no te vería hasta mañana, créeme que ya me da pena contigo, creo que he abusado mucho de ti – dijo Ana haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada a el

Tranquila, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan – dijo Colín guiñándole un ojo a ella, lo que provoco la risa de ella- y espero no te molesté, traje comida, no me gusta comer solo

¿y tú pequeña? – dijo Ana cerrando la puerta tras de si – justo yo apenas iba a preparar algo

También traje para ti y mi princesa fue secuestrada por su príncipe azul, el cual estoy seguro me la regresara ya dormida

Te lo agradezco, ven ¿podemos comer en la barra de la cocina? – dijo Ana comenzando a sacar plato y vasos - ¿Quién es el príncipe azul?

Will, me alcanzo en la editorial, de ahí fuimos por mi princesa y por lo menos una vez a la semana la secuestra, la consciente a mas no poder y casi a la media noche llega, me la entrega dormida, es como una rutina que él tiene – dijo Colín sacando lo que había llevado de comer- traje un poco de sopa, verduras al vapor y Carne asada

Vaya, gracias, yo solo me iba a preparar un sándwich- dijo Ana gratamente sorprendida – ¿te gusta la cocina?

Si, amo cocinar, además como padre soltero no te queda de otra, a veces es difícil darle de comer a los niños, siempre quieren que las cosas sean bonitas y llamativa- dijo Colín recordando los primeros meses junto con su hija, lo que provoco que se quedara callado de repente, hecho que no paso desapercibido para Ana

Eres un gran papa – dijo Ana con una sonrisa reconfortante

Gracias, Ally es mi todo y por ella daría todo – dijo Colín un poco tranquilo

Yo también amo a mis hijos, me duele no recordar cómo es que los tuve, sus primeros meses, espero algún día recuperar mi memoria – dijo Ana sentándose en frente de el

Ojalá y sea pronto, son bellos momentos – dijo Colín colocando su mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo

Me imagino, cuéntame algo, no quiero pensar hoy – dijo Ana siendo sincera, había tenido un día muy estresado, lleno de emociones, además sus últimas palabras eran ciertas, le gustaría saber cómo fueron esos primeros años con sus hijos

En ese momento ambos comenzaron a hablar de temas triviales, Colín le conto de su experiencia con los escritores, algunas anécdotas buenas otras no tanto, Ana reía con las chistosas y ponía atención con las más serias, como fue pasando el tiempo, ella puso café para los dos, continuando con su conversación en la sala de ella

Del mismo modo Christian se encontraba en su estudio, los niños se encontraban dándose un baño con ayuda de Gail, el esperaba que salieran para ir a darles el beso de las buenas noches, además de un cuento diferente a cada uno

Él se encontraba revisando o varios correos, cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar, al instante se percató que se trataba de un mensaje el cual decía

 _Cambio de planes, espera tu nueva destrucción, te prometí que acabaría contigo, protege lo que amas_

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero sea de su agrado

¿Quién envió ese mensaje? ¿Qué pasara con Alessa?

Ustedes son mi motor para continuar, espero su reviews


	26. Chapter 26

Puede que

Ana y Colín se encontraban conversando animadamente, cuando escucharon que el timbre del departamento de ella sonaba

Yo voy – dijo Colín levantándose, sintiendo un poco de molestia, ya que estaba disfrutando su tarde

Gracias – dijo Ana quien permaneció sentada

En ese momento Colín abrió la puerta e inmediatamente escucho un – así que aquí estabas, llevo 10 min tocando tu puerta y nada

Lo siento, yo lo entretuve – dijo Ana levantándose, quedando atrás de Colín

Tranquila, solo bromeaba – dijo Will quien cargaba a una dormida Ally, la pequeña tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro del médico – no obstante, estaba a nada de pedirte asilo

No seas exagerado – dijo Colín tomando a su hija con cuidado para no despertarla

Yo pensé que ya tenía la custodia de mi princesa, dije si en 5 minutos no contestas te peleo la tutela de ella – dijo Will jugando

Eso es imposible, mi princesa es mía y yo lo único que hice fue traer comida a Ana, después nos quedamos conversando – dijo Colín sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra

Solo por eso te perdono, por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras Ana? – dijo Will cambiando a una actitud profesional

Mejor, después de que Colín me trajo, me sentía muy cansada además me dolía mucho la cabeza, por lo que dormí casi toda la mañana y tarde, hasta que llego y cominos – dijo Ana quien no puedo evitar bostezar- lo siento

Qué bueno que dormiste, pero creo que aquí mi amigo no debía distraerte tanto, tienes que descansar – dijo Will viendo a su amigo

Estuvo bien, no me gusta mucho estar sola y me ayudo a olvidar un poco mis cosas – dijo Ana guiñando un ojo a Colín quien sonrió

Además, a mí me preocupaba su alimentación – dijo Colín devolviendo el giño

Ustedes parecen cómplices – dijo Will dando un suspiro- cualquier cosa que necesites me dices, yo vengo y te reviso

Gracias Will – dijo Ana sintiéndose bien sabiendo que alguien se preocupaba por ella

También cuentas conmigo, estoy más cerca, solo cruzar el pasillo – dijo Colín levantándose de la silla

Lo tomare en cuenta –dijo Ana jugando con sus dedos

Es hora de irnos, estamos en contacto – dijo Will despidiéndose de beso en la mejilla de ella

Nos vemos mañana, no te preocupes por el desayuno, yo lo traigo y no acepto un no por respuesta – dijo Colín dejando sin palabras a Ana, él se acercó a despedirse de ella, pero un movimiento de ambos provoco que el beso en lugar de la mejilla fuera en la comisura de los labios, ninguno dijo nada, solo le sonrió al otro

Mientras tanto en su estudio Christian repasaba varias veces el mensaje, Taylor se encontraba a su lado, hablando con Welsh tratando de investigar quien había enviado ese mensaje

Señor Grey, Welsh ya está trabajando en localizar de donde salió el mensaje- dijo Taylor cuando vio que su jefe dejo de ver su celular

Quiero que dedique todo su esfuerzo en eso, también quiero que dobles la seguridad para Ana y los niños, cuando ella este sola alguien la estará vigilando 24 horas, no me importa a cuantas personas contratas ni el dinero y cuando los niños sean llevados por Gail y Sawyer, alguien más los ira siguiendo sin que nadie sepa de esto, siento que hay alguien infiltrado y tengo que saber quién es, por ultimo ve a la casa de Alessa y en este momento las traes, tango que saber que tan implicada esta ella en este mensaje, esto no se puede salir de mis manos – dijo Christian pasando sus manos por su cabello, se sentía frustrado y desesperado

Por supuesto, ahora me marcho, solo una duda ¿tiene algún sospechoso de ser infiltrado? – dijo Taylor poniendo toda su atención

Aun no, solo confió en ti y en Gail, por favor que nadie se entere de esto – dijo Christian que necesitaba pensar que haría

No lo defraudare, encontraremos a quien esté pasando información –dijo Taylor con determinación

Cuando Christian se quedó solo en su estudio, se levantó, se sirvió un vaso de whiski, camino hacia un librero en el cual tenía la última fotografía que se había tomado junto con su familia, ella los cuatro estaban en el jardín de su hogar, Christian tenía sobre sus piernas a Phoe quien sonreía jalando el pelo de Ted jugando, mientras que Ana sonreía abrazando a su hijo

Si los tengo que alejar para protegerlos, lo hare, sé que ya te perdí amor mío, pero no puedo permitir que algo les pase, que mis acciones los dañen – dijo mirando la fotografía, sintiendo como todas sus sombras volvían a el

Alrededor de la media noche, Taylor toco con fuerzas la habitación de Christian, provocando el enojo de su jefe, puesto que para Christian era imposible dormir desde que Ana se fue y las pocas veces que lo lograba, apreciaba las pocas horas de sueño

Espero sea importante- dijo Christian de forma seria

Lo lamento Sr. Grey, pero creo que es muy importante, fui a la casa de Alessa y todo estaba destruido, ella no estaba por ningún lado – dijo Taylor consciente de que tenía que ir al punto

¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? – dijo Christian cerrando su puerta tras de si- vamos al estudio

No lo sabemos, ya me contacté con Welsh para ver que puede obtener de las cámaras de seguridad aledañas a su hogar, también tengo personal buscando alguna pista en el departamento, por ese motivo llegue a hasta ahora – dijo Taylor a quien toda su experiencia le decía como debía actuar

Está bien, mantenme informado – dijo Christian sintiéndose frustrado – además quiero que investigues si hay relación entre el correo que me enviaron y este suceso, asimismo tenemos que encontrar a Alessa, no sabemos que le puedan a hacer

Por supuesto, trabajo en ello – dijo Taylor siendo eficaz como siempre

Alessa, donde estarás ¿estas implicada en esto? –pensaba Christian pasando sus manos por su cabello en reiteradas ocasiones, se encontraba frustrado

Después de esa información Christian no logro conciliar el sueño esa noche, por lo que fue a ver si sus hijos aun dormían, antro la habitación de Phoe vio que estaba descobijada, la cobijo nuevamente finalizando con un beso en la frente, después fue a la de Ted ahí vio que el niño dormía muy similar a Ana, enrollándose en las cobijas como ella

Aún recuerdo cuando yo amanecía con frio porque ella así se enrollaba- pensaba Christian con una sonrisa melancolía en su rostro, daría todo o que tiene por volver el tiempo atrás

Convencido que o mejor era ponerse a trabajar, regreso a su estudio con el objetivo de distraerse y no pensar, de esa forma estuvo las horas previas a que amaneciera, él no se percató de como paso el tiempo, hasta que escucho que llamaba a la puerta

Adelante – dijo Christian dejando lo que estaba haciendo, mirando su reloj

Señor ¿gusta que le traiga el desayuno o comerá con hijos? – dijo Gail parada en el marco de la puerta

Por unos segundos Christian pensó que preferiría comer solo, no obstante, sabía que no se estaba comportando a la altura de lo que Ana se imaginaba

Ahora voy ¿ya están listos para la escuela? – dijo Christian sintiendo un dolor de cabeza, causado por todo el estrés que había tenido esos días- también prepárame unos analgésicos

Claro Sr. Grey – dijo Gail antes de salir

Minutos después Christian se encontraba caminando directo a la barra del desayuno, donde ya se encontraban sus hijos

Papi – dijeron ambos niños al unísono

Hola pequeños, ya están listos para ir a la escuela – dijo Christian tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

Si papi – dijeron nuevamente ambos niños

De ser así coman y después yo los llevare- dijo Christian comenzando a comer el, aunque se encontraba distraído y preocupado por lo que había pasado en la noche

Cuando los niños estuvieron listos para ir al colegio, Christian los llevo al mismo, después paso a ver como seguía Ana, necesitaba decirle que por fin comprendió que su relación había terminado, no la molestaría más, dejaría que ella fuera libre

Christian, pensé que te vería hasta que trajeras a los niños –dijo Ana abriendo la puerta

Yo pensé lo mismo, pero quería hablar contigo cuando los niños no estuvieran, créeme no vengo a molestarte- dijo Christian siendo sincero

Está bien, solo que no estoy sola, pasa – dijo Ana haciéndose a un lado

¿Con quién estas? – dijo Christian sin poder evitar sentirse celoso

Estoy desayunando con Colín, acaba de llegar ¿Nos acompañas? – dijo Ana sintiéndose nerviosa ante la mirada de furia de el

No ya me voy, vengo cuando te traiga a los niños, espero no estés ocupada – dijo Christian apretando los puños, tratando de contenerse

Si te queda mejor, no tengo problema, por cierto, yo también necesito hablar contigo- dijo Ana recordando la llamada de la mañana con Kate

 _Hola Ana espero no molestarte ¿cómo estás? Vi lo que esa mujer dijo de ti, es horrible le tienes que poner un alto, disculpa que no te hable en el momento, pero no me he sentido muy bien, tranquila, son malestares del embarazo, pero cuentas conmigo, te quiero – dijo Kate hablando rápido, sin dejar responder a la castaña_

 _Hola Kate, ni me lo recuerdes, es horrible y no le quiero dar importancia, no me rebajare a contestar, tú no te alteres no le conviene a tu hijo, espero ya estés bien, yo también sé que cuento contigo y te quiero mucho – dijo Ana pensando que lo mejor era no decirle que estuvo en el hospital, podría estresarla_

 _También te hablo, ya que los abogados ya tienen los papeles de divorcio, hoy te irán a ver como al medio día, para mostrártelos, me comentan que, por algo de derechos humanos, tú se los tienes que entregar a Christian, yo quería evitarte eso, pero es como para que todos vean que es de común acuerdo, claro si la situación se pone difícil, ya será todo entre abogados – dijo Kate quien tenía toda la información_

 _Muchas gracias, no te preocupes, yo se los entregó a Christian – dijo Ana quien no sabía que pensar_

 _Ana te dejo, los gemelos no quieren desayunar y el papa no ayuda, luego te hablo – dijo Kate cortando la llamada_

¿enserio? Y eso porque – dijo Christian un poco entusiasmado

Es que hoy me vienen a dejar los papeles de divorcio – dijo Ana quien no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar el

No te preocupes, cuando regrese los firmo – dijo Christian de forma fría dando media vuelta

Ana gustas que te sirva jugo – se escuchó desde adentro

Te esperan – dijo Christian con sarcasmo

Ana no dijo nada, solo cerró la puerta, sintiéndose un poco fastidiada y frustrada, puesto que no comprendía como una joven como ella, pudieran tener tantos problemas

Durante todo el camino, Christian fue furioso, solo imaginar que ella se encontrara con él, provocaba que su sangre hirviera

Tengo que aprender que te he perdido – se repetía así mismo

Al llegar a su oficina Christian sentía que el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, por lo que sin poderlo evitar se recostó en uno de los sillones de la misma, esto provoco que se quedara dormido al poco tiempo, hasta que ingreso su asistente

Sr. Grey – dijo Andrea quien, al ver a su jefe dormido ahí, le pareció extraño, además no sabía cómo iba a reponer

Al escucharla, Christian abrió los ojos sintiéndose molesto dijo – no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta

Lo siento, solo que le estuve hablando por el intercomunicador- dijo Andrea bajando la mirada, sintiéndose intimidada por la mirada de el

¿y para que me necesitas? – dijo Christian levándose, pero sintiéndose mareado, lo que provoco que él se volviera a sentarse

Le trajeron este sobre con carácter de urgente – dijo Andrea pasándole el sobre

Christian no dudo en abrirlo, saco lo que contenía, quedándose petrificado al momento, después de unos segundos dijo – retírate y dile a Taylor que lo quiero aquí, que no pregunte solo pase

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué había en el sobre?

Sus reviwes son mi motor para continuar esta historia,


	27. Chapter 27

¿Estas segura?

Christian no podía creer lo que tenía en sus manos, el sobre que su asistente le dio contenía fotografías de el en sus sesiones con sus sumisas, cada una de ellas estaban ahí, finalizando con fotografías con Ana, estas últimas le destrozaban por dentro, ya que había expuesto a su esposa

Cuando Taylor llego le mostro el contenido, solo retiro en las que se encontraba Ana, su guardaespaldas y amigo, estaba tan sorprendido como el, era imposible que alguien tuviera esa información y evidencias

Esto significa que hay más cámaras de las que nosotros creemos en el Escala, todas son de ese lugar – dijo Taylor quien ya estaba analizando la situación en tu mente

Yo pienso lo mismo, me han tenido vigilado todo este tiempo – dijo Christian furioso, estaba tan molesto que sintió como el dolor que cabeza que tenia se intensificará más, provocando que por unos instantes su vista se nublará

¿está bien Sr. Grey? –dijo Taylor preocupado, ya que de un momento a otro su jefe se puso muy pálido

Si estoy bien, solo que desde en la mañana tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza – dijo Christian restándole importancia- aunque, creo saber quién envió esto

¿Quién? Esto no se puede quedar impune – dijo Taylor quien ya estaba enfadado, además podía asegurar que también había evidencia de la Sra. Grey, solo que su jefe no lo diría

Elena, ella fue quien me recomendó comprar el Escala, junto con ella vi todos los detalles del departamento, puedo creer que ella es – dijo Christian sintiéndose tan estúpido

¿Está seguro? – dijo Taylor ya que siempre pensó mal de esa mujer, pero no se imaginó que llegara a tanto

No lo puedo asegurar, pero quiero que investigues el escala y podemos comprobar lo que te estoy diciendo, por el momento todo queda entre tú y yo – dijo Christian tratando de pensar con la cabeza fría

Por supuesto, en cuento tenga información se lo comunico – dijo Taylor dando media vuelta para salir y comenzar a trabajar en eso

Christian se quedó viendo el gran ventanal de su oficina, necesitaba calmarse, sentía que su vida se estaba viniendo abajo y el no podía hacer nada, además tenía que encontrar a Alesna

Porque lo hice, fui un estúpido – pensaba mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello, en ese instante se percató de la hora, había quedado de ver a Ana y ya no tenía mucho tiempo de sobra

Unos minutos después de lo acordado Christian llego al departamento de Anastasia, el aún continuaba con el dolor de cabeza aunado a la frustración por las fotografías de la mañana

Pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo Ana abriendo la puerta

Lo siento, tenía cosas que hacer en la oficina, si estas ocupada puedo venir mañana- dijo Christian en tono un poco molesto

No te preocupes, solo que como eres muy puntual fue un poco extraño que no llegaras – dijo Ana para aligerar el ambiente, puesto que se sentía extraña desde que le llevaron los papeles de divorcio – pasa

Gracias – dijo Christian ingresando también sintiéndose nervioso

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, ninguno sabia como comenzar la conversación que significaría el final de su matrimonio

El abogado de Kate ya me trajo los papeles, están en la mesa ¿quieres leerlos? – dijo Ana armándose de valor

¿estas segura que quieres hacerlo? Estamos los dos solos y solo una palabra tuya será la clave, si tú me dices que no estas segura, luchare por ti para siempre hasta que vuelvas a confiar en mí y amarme, si lo estas en este momento firmare y nuestro trato serán solo los niños, ya entendí tus palabras, se sincera – dijo Christian de igual forma armándose de valor siendo sincero en sus pensamientos

Al escuchar las palabras de él, Ana bajo la cabeza dio un suspiro para finalmente darse valor y verlo a los ojos, reconociendo que la mirada de Christian estaba cristalizada, una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de él, misma que ella limpio, tomando las manos de él, detestándose por no recordarlo y saber que lo estaba lastimando

Estoy segura – dijo Ana con determinación

Ante la respuesta de ella, Christian se separó, la vio por última vez como su esposa y sin leer los papeles los firmo, le daría todo lo que ella pidiera, aunque sabía que su Ana no le pediría nada, todo sería solo para los niños, la conocía bastante bien, aun recordaba cuando ella tratando de salvar a Mia le pidió el dinero y el por tonto pensó que lo estaba dejando, recordó que esa vez no le importaba nada solo que ella no se fuera

Siempre que me necesites voy a estar, no lo dudes, te amare por siempre, por favor cuando los abogados te den la copia que te corresponde, envíame una – dijo Christian de forma seria antes de caminar hacia la salida

Christian espera – dijo Ana sintiéndose mal y triste

No, es mejor así – dijo Christian sin voltear a verla, conteniendo todo lo que sentía.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de él, dio un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, necesitaba sacar lo que sentía

Mientras que Ana se abrazó, asimismo, sentándose en la sala, no podía recordar a Christian y su vida con él, pero por algo se había casado con él, por algo tenia a sus hijos, quería recordar, quería saber cuándo era su amor por él, jamás se imaginó estarse divorciando a los 27 años, le dolía sentía que era un fracaso en su vida

Lo único que hizo Christian fue enviar un comunicado de prensa donde decía que la relación con Anastasia Steele había terminado, quería que donde quiera que estuviera Alessa lo viera y no molestara más a su familia

A partir de ese día la vida de Christian y Ana cambio drásticamente, el por la noche se enteró que efectivamente había cámaras en su habitación de El escala, hecho que lo enfureció, comenzando una investigación junto con Taylor, para conocer los motivos de las fotografías, también para encontrar a Alessa. No obstante, Christian no halló más información, no había rastro de Alessa, también los informes decían que Elena estaba de viaje en Europa, por lo que no tenía pruebas para inculparla

Sintiéndose frustrado consigo mismo Christian comenzó una rutina diaria la cual consistían en ir por sus hijos para llevarlos al colegio, el no subía al departamento de Ana, solo Taylor subía por los niños y el los veía en el automóvil, después a la salida Taylor los llevaba de regreso al departamento de ella, el miércoles los niños se quedaban con él al igual que los fines de semana, evitaba hablar con Ana, se había prometido respetar la decisión de ella y lo cumpliría

los hijos de Kate y Mia nacieron, el de Kate fue una niña a la cual nombraron Lisa, ahora Kate y Elliot tenían cuatro hijos que eran Ava, los gemelos Matt y Mark y Lisa, mientras que Mia tuvo un niño al cual nombraron Niel, Mia y Ethan solo tenían a George y Niel, la llegada de los pequeños dio un poco de esperanza en la familia, solo que para Christian significo alejarse aún más de su familia, del mismo modo la familia de él no volvió a buscar a Ana, solo veían a los niños cuando Christian los llevaba

por otra parte Ana también cambio su rutina desde la firma de divorcio, por las mañanas preparaba a los niños para que fueran al colegio, a continuación pasaba Colín por ella para desayunar juntos, en ocasiones se les unía Will, después los dos se iban a la editorial donde trabajaban, ella se volvió asistente personal de Colín, ambos disfrutaban mucho trabajar juntos, ella salía un poco antes para estar en el departamento cuando sus hijos salían, mientras que él iba por su hija, los miércoles ella hacia algunas hora extra, a pesar de que Colín le dijo que no era necesario, Ana sentía que no debía abusar de su amigo

habían pasado tres meses desde el divorcio de Christian y Ana, durante todo ese tiempo ninguno de los dos se había hablado, toda su relación era por correo electrónico, consistía principalmente en acuerdos sobre sus hijos

Una mañana Christian había amanecido con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, este hecho no era extraño, ya que desde hace varias semanas lo venía sintiendo, pero ese día fue peor, al instante sintió unas intensas ganas de vomitar, por lo que corrió al baño, al terminar se lavó los dientes, lavo su rostro con agua fría, necesitaba tranquilizarse, comenzaba a preocuparse sobre que estaba sucediendo con el

Sin embargo, cuando regreso a su habitación, escucho que su celular sonaba, inmediatamente el contesto

Grey –dijo Christian sintiendo que

¿Es usted Christian grey? – dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea

Así es, ¿Qué necesita? –dijo Grey algo irritado, no estaba de ánimo para soportar a alguien

Lamento decirle que hablamos del hospital central, acaba de nacer su hijo y su pareja nos pidió nos comunicara con usted – dijo la voz tratando de ser clara

No me interesa, dígale a Alessa que no me importa que haga, después hablaría con ella - dijo Christian fastidiado, pensando que era lo mejor, no iba a permitir ella se metiera en si vida, ya había perdido demasiado

Lo siento, pero eso no va a ser posible, la paciente Alessa murió al dar a luz, llego en un estado severo de desnutrición, ni siquiera podía hablar, tenía una carta escrita donde se pedía que nos comunicáramos con usted - decía la voz quien tenía el objetivo encontrar a un responsable de la paciente

¿Quién la llevo? – dijo Christian sumamente sorprendido

La dejaron afuera del área de urgencias, no tenemos evidencia, por favor le solicitamos venir al hospital –dijo la voz comenzando a desesperarse

¿y el niño? – dijo Christian algo dudoso, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy confundido

Es un niño, precisamente por él es que necesitamos que venga al hospital, de lo contrario trabajo social se hará cargo del niño –dijo la voz un poco más severa

Ante esta información Christian se quedó sin aliento, él no quería a ese niño, no quería un bebe en su vida, solo quería a los hijos que tuvo con Ana, que iba a ser, era el momento de deslindarse de él, pero no el no tenía la culpa de sus estupideces y ya no tenía a nadie en el mundo, además jamás sabría porque Alessa desapareció

¿se encuentra aún en la línea? – dijo la voz al ya no escuchar respuesta

Este si – dijo Christian sintiéndose nervioso

¿va a venir por el niño? – dijo la voz cansada de no recibir respuesta

Por unos segundos Christian lo pensó, hasta que tomando valor y coraje dijo – si

Luego de unas ultimas indicaciones la llamada termino, Christian no sabía que pensar, él no quería ese niño en su vida, que iba a hacer, pensaba caminando de un lado a otro, recordaba que alguna vez Alessa le dijo que no tenía familia, eso significaba que ese niño solo lo tenía a el

Durante el trayecto de su hogar al hospital, Christian le pidió que se encargara del funeral de Alessa, fuera cremada y terminara en una iglesia, él no quería saber dónde estaba, además de contratar dos enfermeras quienes cuidarían del niño en el Escala, no quería que ese niño fuera a la casa donde iban Ted y Phoe, ellos nunca se mezclarían, luego pensaría que haría con él, sabía que sus padres reprobarían su conducta, pero no iba a cambiar su proceder

Al llegar al hospital, dejo a Taylor con los tramites de Alessa, mientras él iba a los cuneros a conocer al niño y registrarlo como su hijo, no lo iba a dejar desamparado, aunque tampoco le brindaría su compañía, el nombre dado al niño fue Gael

Gael seria dado de alta al día siguiente, una de las enfermeras contratadas fue por él, el Escala ya estaba listo para recibirlo a él y a quienes lo cuidarían, habían destruido el cuarto rojo, solo quedaban paredes de ese color, estaba cerrado con llave

Gail y Taylor no estaban muy de acuerdo con lo que su jefe estaba haciendo, pero no tenían mucha opción, cuando el niño estuvo instalado en su hogar, Christian regreso a su rutina diaria, nadie sabía de la existencia de Gael

Taylor ¿alguna noticia de Elena? – dijo Christian una tarde mientras se encontraba trabajando en su estudio, había una semana que Gael había salido del hospital

Hasta el momento ella sigue en Europa – dijo Taylor sintiéndose nervioso

Ya veo, no sé porque siento que tuvo que ver con la desaparición de Alessa, pero eso es imposible ella estaba de viaje- dijo Christian pensando en voz alta

Señor relacionado a Alessa ¿no cree que debería ir a ver al niño? – dijo Taylor quien se sentía dividido entre si deber como guardaespaldas y su deber como persona

Lo sé, pero no me siento listo, además jamás lo veré como a mis hijos, no sé qué voy a hacer – dijo Christian siendo sincero

Continuara

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado

¿Qué pasa con Christian? ¿Quién está jugando con su vida?

Espero sus reviwes ustedes con mi motor para seguir


End file.
